Un Huracán De Casualidades
by LuanneBlack
Summary: Hay cosas innegables en la vida. Scorpius es rubio, Rose tiene pecas. Las acciones del pasado han vuelto para atormentar a la comunidad mágica y un torneo muy especial se lleva a cabo en Hogwarts. ¿Que harán Rose y Scorpius? [Tercera Generación] [Scor/Rose]
1. Prólogo

Holaaaa

Yo soy Lúa, un gusto. Les traigo mi primer Fic, Estoy bastantante nerviosa, así que espero les guste. Si quieren dejen reviews.

_**Peace,Love&Magic**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es una creación de JotaKá, si yo lo hubiera creado sería terriblemente rica D:**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

El quidditch refresca el alma, alegra los corazones de las personas y saca la mala energía.

Más cuando cinco de los siete miembros del equipo son de tu familia, entonces ya no necesitas practicar demasiado (Aunque Albus insiste) porque conoces exactamente qué movimiento hará Fred después de coger la quaffle, la mirada de Albus al divisar la snitch o cuándo Roxanne bateará la bludger, por que hacen parte de ti, porque has estado con ellos la mitad de tu vida y sabes todo sobre ellos.

Excepto el día que jugamos contra Slytherin.

Ese es el día en que nuestra perfecta alineación familiar decide esconderse y es allí cuando nos damos cuenta que Albus tenía razón y que nos falta práctica. Que ser Gryffindor no nos dará la copa de quidditch, por más que el profesor Longbottom sea el jefe de nuestra casa (que es lo que suele pensarse) si no, que tenemos que pasar esa prueba, y por Merlín que slytherin tiene un buen equipo. Han estado practicando todo el año y los he visto, está Mérida Zabinni que es la guardiana, una chica ciertamente muy precisa (diría yo que mejor que Hugo, nuestro guardián), Joseph Nott, uno de los mejores bateadores que haya visto Hogwarts, también está Emily Flint, que reprobó último año, pero no hay que subestimarla, sus movimientos son demasiado rápidos en la escoba. Y luego está Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Buscador

Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin

Absurdamente buen jugador

Ganador de la copa de quidditch tres años consecutivos.

Enemigo mortal de la familia Weasley.

Y nuestra alineación no estará completa hoy porque a Radha Patil le ha dado un resfriado y está demasiado débil para jugar, Albus está a punto de sufrir un ataque de ira y a decir verdad no habíamos contemplado una baja en el equipo, Fred no hace más que intentar ser gracioso lo cual aumenta la tensión y yo, bueno, yo intento, cómo Roxanne, Hugo y Damián Thomas pensar en un reemplazo que nos conozca lo suficiente como para amoldarse al equipo en cuestión de cuarenta y tres minutos.

Y en mis opciones solo está Lily o Louis.

-¡Albus para ya! –Albus le ha dado vueltas a la sala común desesperado con la escoba en la mano, mientras arrastra los pies durante al menos veinte minutos –Abrirás una zanja en el suelo ¿Qué hay de Louis?

-¡Louis! –Respiró profundo - ¡Louis Weasley! Rose, estás loca –Se revolvía el cabello azabache con impaciencia y eso lo hacía parecer increíblemente a James –Rose, Louis juega como buscador, no como bateador, no podría batear una bludger si la tuviera en las narices –Negó con la cabeza -¡Por qué justo hoy! ¡No podía ser en el partido contra Hufflepuff!

-Ya ¡Cálmate! –Intervino Fred levantándose –Al mal tiempo buena cara, cómo dice papá –Le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Roxanne (aunque todos entendimos el "chiste") – ¿Y Lily? Ya sabes Al, su sueño es jugar al quidditch, ya sé que es cazadora pero creo que lo haría bien, o podríamos cambiar de lugar, ya sabes, papá fue bateador, podríamos cambiar de lugar, yo bateo con Roxxie y Rosie, Lily y Damián son cazadores ¿Qué dices?

Albus meditó un momento con la cabeza apoyada en la escoba y entonces salió corriendo de la sala común –Iré por Lily -Gritó y acto seguido se cerró el retrato de la señora gorda.

-Freddie, te debemos una –Dijo Roxanne, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano

-Tú me debes más de una, a ver cuándo me las pagas –Y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Media hora después, Lily Potter, la auténtica hija de la cazadora Ginny Potter, tenía puesto el número nueve del uniforme de Gryffindor, nos hallábamos en los camerinos y entonces el miedo que había intentado reprimir durante el día salió a flote. Estaba temblando y estaba totalmente segura de que estaba más blanca de lo normal. Albus hablaba cómo siempre antes del partido y repartía las funciones, quien iba a marcar a quién y donde eran los puntos débiles del equipo adversario (Que se hacían menos débiles con el pasar de los años). Pero Albus se escuchaba muy lejos y en mi cabeza solo se veían unos ojos grises acompañados de una sonrisa ambiciosa y elegante levantando la copa de quidditch el año anterior, Malfoy había sido el mejor en todo lo que se había propuesto desde su segundo año, luego de superar las burlas de mi primo James y entonces ya nadie le llamaba mortífago, porque su mirada gris hubiera sido capaz de cortar el acero.

Malfoy había sido el mejor en quiddith.

Hasta este día –susurré

-¡A Ganar! –Gritó Fred, y nuestras manos se alzaron en el aire. -¡Gryffindor! –Gritamos al unísono

Siete capas de quidditch rojas y doradas salieron al campo.

Potter, L. Potter, H. Weasley, R. Weasley, R. Weasley, F. Weasley, Thomas

Monté en mi escoba, mientras le rogaba a Merlín que tuviera piedad de nosotros y que al final del día pudriéramos levantar la copa, golpeé el suelo con mi pie y en cuestión de segundos, estábamos en el lugar más libre del mundo. Si a los seis años alguien me hubiera dicho que sería jugadora de Gryffindor no le hubiera creído, pero papá se esforzó mucho en enseñarme mi lado quidditch que según él "Todo Weasley debe tener" y entonces cuando tenía doce, decidí entrar al equipo para complacerlo. Y me encantó.

Esa era una de las buenas decisiones que había tomado en mi vida.

Y entonces llegaron las serpientes. Siseando con sus escobas, apenas se podía ver el cabello color miel de Joseph Nott mientras daba a vuelta al campo ovalado, mientras las gradas de Slytherin estaban a punto de reventar.

Y entonces, cuando nos ponemos en las posiciones iniciales, Malfoy me da una mirada de esas que te podrían asesinar y mi miedo regresa, calándome los huesos y entonces en ese momento, ya nada importa más que anotar y vencer a Slytherin.

La quaffle está en el aire.

* * *

-Señores y Señoritas, esta es la fecha más esperada después de los EXTASIS , así que no intenten relajarse porque esto parece que va a ser más que emocionante –Anunciaba Steve Jordan

-Potter tiene la Quaffle, Lily Potter –Se corrigió -¡Wow! Esa chica sí que es rápida, la tiene Thomas y ¡Oh! Una bludger le ha dado de lleno en la cabeza a Roxanne Weasley, Nott tiene ahora la quaffle, y es seguido por Rose Weasley con quien va codo a codo, ¡Rose tiene la quaffle ahora!, se a pasa a Lily y ahora a Thomas y ¡Gryffindor anota! Una anotación rápida para Gryffindor, apenas con tres minutos de juego

El marcador cambia y el público grita, mientras los Slytherin sueltan un bufido

-Zabinni fue golpeada por una bludger de Fred Weasley en el brazo, mientras tanto, Boham se hace con la quaffle, zizaguea un poco y por poco derriba a Thomas, se acerca al arco, tira y ¡Paradón de Hugo Weasley! Y gritan las fans de Hugo, chicas esto no se ve todos los días, Hugo se la lanza ¡Cómo no! A su hermana Rose, Rose la lleva, ahora Lily, Uh! Lily es derribada por Samantha Cowe que lleva la Quaffle, ¡Ha cambiado su escoba! Parece que sí, y ahora Cowe zumba en una Saeta de trueno, muy elegante para su estilo rudo, Samantha va por la derecha, donde Lily la ataja y le quita la Quaffle casi de un tirón, Lily lleva la quaffle, mientras una bludger casi le da a Albus Potter que se encuentra en la parte superior del oval y Roxanne Weasley intenta fallidamente apuntarle a Bulstrode, Lily lleva la quaffle, pasa a Nott, a Cowe y ¡Anotación de Gryffindor!

Y Malfoy no luce sorprendido en lo absoluto, en realidad se ve muy calmado, Cowe lleva la quaffle, y ahora la lleva Nott, que avanza rápidamente en dirección al tercer aro ¡Pero que está haciendo! ¡Nott anota! Con un increíble movimiento que deja a su público anonadado y Slytherin se vuelve loco, esto va veinte a diez y Gryffindor ruega para que Albus Potter atrape la snitch pronto. Thomas lleva la quaffle, ahora Rose y de nuevo Thomas y Rose y Thomas y Lily Potter, ¡No hay quien pare a estos! Nott intenta bloquear a Thomas y este Salta de su escoba para volver a sentarse en ella, su que se necesitan agallas para ese tipo de jugadas, un momento...

¡Pero que pasa! Scorpius Malfoy cruza la cancha en dirección al aro de Gryffindor seguido muy cerca por Potter, Albus –Se corrigió de nuevo –Parece que han divisado la snitch dorada.

Van casi en picada estos dos, y están a dos metros del suelo, el partido se ha parado casi por completo, Malfoy y Potter van codo a codo ¿Ganará Slytherin su cuarta copa de quidditch consecutiva o será Gryffindor defendiendo el honor de su casa? Van cada vez más abajo y ¡Oh! Albus Potter se ha estrellado de lleno en el suelo, mientras que Malfoy asciende

¡Un momento!


	2. Capítulo 1 - Vacaciones

Holaaaa! Traigo el primer capítulo :D

Espero les guste, sería hermoso si me dejaran reviews

_**Peace,Love&Magic**_

Luanne

* * *

Vacaciones.

Volver a casa.

Había acabado el sexto curso, Ravenclaw había ganado la copa de las casas y Molly Weasley había culminados sus estudios mágicos, Albus Potter presumía la Snitch dorada con la que había ganado su primera copa de quidditch, el sol se colaba por la ventana del compartimiento haciendo que el cabello rubio de Dominique se viera incluso más claro y realzando las pecas en la cara de Lily, las lechuzas ululaban en las repisas superiores, mientras los primos Weasley-Potter se enfrascaban en una muy interesante conversación acerca de la fiesta del aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts que se celebraba en el ministerio todos los años al empezar Junio, como conmemoración a los caídos y al inicio del verano, la fiesta siempre era en principio una reunión monótona, pero cuando el reloj marcaba las once, la música sonaba y entonces las verdaderas personalidades de los funcionarios del ministerio y de los homenajeados y sus familias salía a flote. Era una verdadera entretención y desde que lo recordaban siempre había sido la misma dinámica, pero ese año era especial, sería la celebración más grande en años de la batalla y como siempre, los Weasley-Granger y Potter-Weasley eran las dos familias más influyentes dentro de los invitados de honor. Rose escuchaba la conversación desde lejos, mientras leía por enésima vez "Hogwarts, Una Historia" con los pies apoyados en las piernas de Hugo, su hermano, que tenía puesta una camiseta naranja chillón de los Chudley Cannons, mientras destapaba una rana de chocolate

-Mira Albus –Dijo Hugo mientras sacaba el cromo –Es tío Harry –Extendió su largo brazo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca a Albus que se hallaba al otro lado del compartimiento – ¿Lo quieres? –Albus negó con la cabeza

-Tengo unas cuatrocientas, sin contar las de James y Lily –Exageró mientras examinaba el cromo, y no le sorprendió cuando no vio más a su padre en el cromo, que incluso parecía un reflejo de sí mismo un poco mayor –Creo que Gerard Burke quería uno a cambio del de Dumbledore

-Tengo a Dumbledore unas doce veces, aunque no creo que lo cambie, aún no olvido que fue él el que acusó a Fred con Mcgonagall, en el baile de navidad –Fred frunció el ceño y apretó los puños

-Y aún no me he vengado –Dijo el moreno, mientras Albus le devolvía su cromo a Hugo que guardó la pequeña tarjetita en el bolsillo de su jean

-¿Qué harán en verano? –Preguntó Lucy, mientras peinaba su cabello en una coleta

-Trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley, por supuesto –Roxanne río ante el comentario de su hermano, era bien sabido que la habilidad de Fred Weasley II no eran precisamente las ventas, aunque hubiera trabajado desde que tenía diez años en la tienda de su padre y su tío en el Callejón Diagon

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Irán a Francia de nuevo? –Dijo Fred a su primo Louis

-No lo creo, ya sabes cómo está Victoire con el asunto de la boda, no quiere despegarse un momento de Teddy y no creo que mamá quiera viajar sin ella –Dijo Louis Weasley, un muchacho alto de cabello rubio con el rostro pecoso de cuarto curso

–Además creo que todos sabemos que mi madre adora las fiestas –Completó Dominique mientras todos reían

-No sé si nosotros iremos –Dijo Rose mirándolos por encima del libro, estaban un poco acosados, pero estaba bien, los seis años en Hogwarts la habían acostumbrado a estar un poco incómoda pero siempre en buena compañía –Ya saben cómo se pone mi padre cuando bebe demasiado y creo que mi mamá no quiere pasar el ridículo cómo el año pasado –Hugo le lanzó una mirada amenazante y entonces Lily Potter soltó una carcajada recordando las inolvidables borracheras de su tío Ron

-Creo que mi tía Mione no se resistirá a la fiesta, dicen que irán Las Brujas De McBeth y todos sabemos que esa música es de su época –Dijo Lily entre risas –Ha salido en El Profeta

-La verdad es que mi padre no quiere encontrarse con gente indeseable –Dijo Hugo hablando bajo –Este año estará invitada la familia…–Bajó el tono de su voz al mínimo, cargándola de un aire de misterio y dijo casi en un susurro –Malfoy –Tomó aire y continuó, esta vez en tono seco –Y todos sabemos que mi padre detesta a Malfoy, igual que Albus detesta a Malfoy y que Rose detesta a Malfoy

-¡Yo no lo detesto! –Exclamó Rose bajando el libro –Es solo que me parece que debería ser menos arrogante, y que no le hable no quiere decir que lo odie, yo no odio a nadie –Dijo Rose arrugando la nariz

-Yo sí –se apresuró a decir Albus –Es una lástima que James se halla graduado y ya no haya quien le baje los humos, personalmente fue un triunfo personal haber aplastado a Slytherin en el quidditch –Volvió a contemplar su snitch que revoloteaba frente a él y la atrapó en un segundo guardándola en su cazadora

El viaje no fue largo, entre risas, la familia Weasley se había acostumbrado a que un miembro partiera cada año, Teddy, Victoire, Molly, James, y ese año, cuando las vacaciones acabaran, Albus y Rose iniciarían su último año.

En los últimos compartimientos del lado sur del tren Scorpius Malfoy leía "Quidditch Através De Los Tiempos" Su libro favorito, mientras a su lado Verónica Flint y Joseph Nott mantenían una conversación que escuchaba desde la lejanía mientas pensaba en la carta que había recibido de su padre una semana después de su derrota contra Gryffindor

* * *

Control.

Esa era la palabra que definía a Scorpius Malfoy, tenía controlado todo en su vida, las cosas siempre habían sido ordenadas para él y totalmente tranquilas aunque aún hubiera unos pocos que se asustaran al escuchar su apellido. Había crecido en una familia acomodada, con un padre que si bien había hecho cosas malas en su juventud, se había arrepentido de todas ellas y ahora tenía negocios conocidos por todo el mundo mágico, no tenía que sentirse entonces mal por haber sido literalmente aplastado en un juego que en realidad no le apasionaba, sino que más bien tomaba como hobbie, para entretener su cabeza mientras intentaba no pensar en las cosas de las que había sido víctima desde el día que puso un pie en el expreso de Hogwarts y de las que sería hasta el día de su graduación y que había aprendido a ignorar con la cabeza siempre en alto, ganándose así la reputación de ser un amargado y totalmente frio como el hielo.

Pero los tenía a ellos, a Joseph y a Verónica, que habían estado con el siempre y que como él, para ellos la vida en Hogwarts no había sido fácil, pero habían aprendido a apañárselas como fuera.

Cerró el libro y sacó la carta del fondo de su bolsillo, el sobre tenía una nota de su padre adjunta con una tarjeta con membrete enviada directamente del ministerio para él, y entonces Joseph capturó el sobre en sus manos y Scorpius supo que si luchaba por quitárselo sería una batalla perdida

-¡Wow! Una carta para el pequeño Scorp –Río -¿Quieres hacernos el honor de leerla Vero?

-Será un placer –Respondió la pelinegra abriendo el sobre contramarcado -¡WOW! ¡Es del ministerio! ¿Estás es problemas?

-¡Solo lee! –Exclamo Nott

_Scorpius, te llegó esto a casa y creí que te gustaría verlo. _

_Draco Malfoy_

_-¡_Eso no tonta, lo otro! –le reclamó Nott

-Voy, voy –Se apresuró a decir y destapó el sobre que contenía una tarjeta y una carta mientras Scorpius los miraba con los brazos cruzados claramente irritado por la invasión a su privacidad

_ Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_Malfoy's Manor, Wiltshire, England._

_El ministerio de magia, en cabeza del ministro __Kingsley Shacklebolt place invitarlo a la conmemoración especial del aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts que se llevará a cabo el día cinco de junio del presente año en la exclusiva sala de recepción del ministerio._

_Activaremos un translador para usted y su familia el día del evento. _

_Adjuntamos la invitación al evento. _

_MM_

-¡SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! –Gritó la chica una vez terminó de leer la carta – ¡Irás a la fiesta de la batalla!

-No iré –Dijo Scorpius en un tono seco

- ¡Por Merlín! Scorpius –Habló Nott –Es el evento más importante del mundo mágico

-Claro que irá Joseph –Dijo la chica –Es obvio que Astoria Malfoy no dejará que Scorpius se quede en casa.

* * *

En la estación nueve y tres cuartos, los padres se agolpaban para recibir a sus hijos, aunque no perdían oportunidad para estar al tanto de las noticias y los chismes del mundo mágico, James Sirius Potter, se encontraba en compañía de sus padres y tíos esperando a sus hermanos y primos

-¡Mamá! Simplemente están retrasados, no les ha pasado nada –Le dijo James con un tono de exasperación

-No le hables así a tu madre James ¡Merlín! Este niño no va a cambiar nunca –Dijo su padre en tono de burla, mientras abrazaba a su esposa que tenía cara de preocupación –Además no me digas que no extrañas a Albus porque te conozco

-¿Yo? –James hizo una mueca de drama – ¿Extrañar a ese mocoso? No me hagas reír papá, a Lily tal vez, pero no a Albus

-Ya veremos –Fue lo último que escuchó decir a su padre antes de escuchar el tren color escarlata

Una vez el tren se detuvo, James buscó con la mirada unos cabellos rojos o negros, que aunque no quisiera admitir había extrañado más de lo que debería, hacía ya un año había salido de Hogwarts, y aunque le encantaba la academia de aurores, extrañaba mucho a sus hermanos menores

-¡Sirius! –Gritó un muchacho de cabello negro azabache

-¡Severus! –Gritó James, al ver venir a su hermano y su padre río ante la situación tan inusual de que sus hijos se llamaran por sus segundos nombres para luego fundirse en un abrazo

-¡James! –Exclamó Lily mientras abrazaba a su hermano –Creí que llegarías de la academia la próxima semana

-Ya sabes, cuando eres el hijo del niño que vivió… –Dijo James burlón y su padre le acertó un codazo en las costillas –Ouch! ¡Papá!

Mientras Albus y Lily saludaban a sus padres Rose y Hugo no se quedaban atrás

-¡Mamá! ¡Estoy bien! –Dijo Rose enfurruñada, mientras su madre la inspeccionaba

-Estás más delgada cariño ¿Estás comiendo bien? –Dijo una preocupada Hermione

-Hermione, suenas igual que mi madre –Interrumpió Ron, ganándose una mirada asesina de su esposa –Hugo, tienes que ver los nuevos productos de Sortilegios Weasley –Se apresuró a decir rompiendo la tensión

Mientras los Weasley se saludaban entre sí, un adulto Draco Malfoy intentaba ubicar una cabeza platinada, entre la multitud, una cabeza que para su sorpresa le rebasaba un poco en la altura

Scorpius sintió como alquien le apoyaba la mano en el hombro y entonces supo exactamente quién era

-Padre –Se giró – ¡Que gusto! –Le dijo mientras le daba un corto abrazo

-Has crecido –Dijo Draco con una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa –Tu madre nos espera hijo, vamos

* * *

-Hugo –Dijo su madre –Ten la decencia de subir el baúl –El castaño lo tomó resignado y subió a su cuarto, justo al lado del cuarto de Rose.

Su manta de los Chudley Cannons estaba tal como él la había dejado, encima de ella la carta que Lily le había enviado en las vacaciones de navidad y justo a su lado aún seguía la fotografía familiar que se habían hecho en la madriguera donde todos salían con sus sacos "Weasley" desde Albus hasta Teddy, que había sido acogido como un miembro más del clan y que hacía que su cabello se volviera del mismo color rojo que el saco tejido.

Hugo era terriblemente igual a su padre, y estaba seguro que si caminara junto a Albus, la mayoría de personas terminarían por confundirlos, para luego darse cuenta que él no tenía los ojos azules o el cabello rojo de su padre y que en realidad solo era una pequeña conjugación de genes Weasley y Granger de los cuales había sacado el apetito, las pecas, ser torpe, imprudente y a veces hasta un poco desubicado de su padre y el cabello de su madre. Siempre se lo habían dicho y había terminado por aceptar que por mucho que lo intentara, y que intentara ser cuidadoso y estético como Rose, fracasaría siempre porque su naturaleza era ser irremediablemente, un pequeño Ron Weasley. Le molestaba de sobremanera que entonces se asumiera que quería ser auror, o que incluso, el amor de su vida era la increíblemente nerd Stephanie Leroy y que debía ser guardián, cuando siempre había querido ser buscador y ese puesto ya lo tuviera su primo, había discutido millones de veces con su padre acerca de porque sus notas no eran como las de Rose y la conclusión final era que él era como su padre. Pero él no era como su padre y estaba seguro de ello, no quería seguir siendo el pequeño mini Ron Weasley, quería ser Hugo, Hugo el buscador del equipo de quidditch, Hugo el mejor de pociones, Hugo el premio anual, y quería por una vez en su vida ser mejor en algo que Rose, porque estaba seguro que si algo sucediera y sus padres tuvieran que elegir entre él y Rose, indudablemente la elegirían a ella, y no era para menos, su hermana se destacaba en todo lo que hacía, incluso era buena hermana, lo que hacía que Hugo se sintiera culpable por pensar ese tipo de cosas.

Observó una vez más la foto y sonrió satisfecho, como siempre que pensaba ese tipo de cosas, al final se resignaba. En la foto, un feliz Hugo Billius Weasley le sonreía, a su lado izquierdo una delgada chica pelirroja con un saco color blanco y una enorme L roja en el centro, y luego estaba Roxanne con su piel morena, haciendo muecas, justo al lado de su hermano Fred, que pasaba de hablar con James a sonreír a la cámara, en la parte de atrás Albus y Rose y todos sus tíos, Dominique y Lorcan cerca a Fleur y Teddy y Victoire en el centro. Amaba a su familia y sabía que para ellos, él era más que un mini Ron, para ellos él era Hugo y nadie más.

Se sentó entonces en su escritorio y sacó un pergamino y la pluma del primer cajón, y se dispuso a escribir una carta a la única persona en el mundo a la que Hugo le escribiría solo por gusto

Querida Lily

¡Te extraño! ¿Podrás venir el fin de semana a la madriguera? Estarán Lorcan y Lysander

Un abrazo.

Hugo B. Weasley

Ató el pergamino a Orus, su lechuza parda que ululaba en la ventana y le acarició la cabeza

-Llévala a Lily y regresa pronto –Dijo al ave y esta salió volando, mientras se oía crujir la puerta

-¿A Lily? –Preguntó Ron apoyado en el marco

-Le preguntaba si irían a la madriguera con nosotros este fin de semana –Admitió Hugo, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana

-No lo sé, creo que estaban planeando ir a Irlanda, a un partido de las Arpías –Ron se sentó en la cama – ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? –Dijo Ron intentando sonar comprensivo

-La verdad es que no –Hugo bajó la mirada, recogiendo la tinta y la pluma

-¿Qué tal los exámenes?

Quiso decir algo relacionado con que no serían tan buenos como los de Rose, pero se retractó automáticamente

-Creo que estuve bien en Pociones –murmuró el castaño, mirando a su padre, que lo miraba con algo de comprensión

-No estés nervioso Hugo, yo tampoco fui el mejor en mis tiempos –El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa –La verdad es que tu madre hizo el setenta por ciento de mis trabajos escolares –dijo pensativo –El otro treinta por ciento lo inventé con tu tío Harry –Añadió, sacándole una risa a Hugo

-Ojalá alguien hiciera mis trabajos –le dijo Hugo riendo

-Vamos –exclamó dándole una palmada en el hombro–Tu madre quiere que bajes a cenar

* * *

Rose Weasley era una caja de sorpresas.

No era la más callada de la familia (Esa era Molly), ni la más habladora, era un punto intermedio entre una nerd, una jugadora de quidditch y una aficionada a las series muggles, que tenía oportunidad de ver en su casa. Como su madre, amaba los libros y como su padre odiaba las arañas, sobre todo luego de que cierto pelirrojo le contara la historia de una acromántula de dos metros en el bosque prohibido, desde ese día, les tenía un pavor inimaginable.

Rose era cómo una reina en Hogwarts, hija de héroes, sobrina de héroes, e incluso ahijada de héroes, ¿qué más podrían esperar de ella? No quería ser famosa, la verdad ya le parecía bastante perturbador que sus padres salieran en el profeta, o que a veces cuando caminaban por el callejón Diagon los periodistas se le acercaran a sus padres y sacaran fotografías "Alguna gente nunca cambia" repetía su madre constantemente, y su padre se limitaba a reñir por lo bajo cuando se acercaban. Rose quería algo más que fama y fortuna, por supuesto, aún no sabía qué, pero quería dejar su propia huella, sin preocuparse de tener que ser la hija de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, o la ahijada de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, ella quería algo más. Solo faltaba descubrir que era.

La mesa estaba servida, así que Rose bajó, para encontrarse a Hugo y a su padre devorando la cena como si no hubieran comido en años. Su madre la miró comprensiva y Rose se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor de madera de la casa que su madre había comprado mucho después de la mudanza, no porque no tuviera dinero, sino porque los estudios en leyes mágicas no le daban el tiempo que ir a comprar el mueble requería y confiaba terriblemente en el gusto de su marido.

-Mañana es el baile del ministerio –Comentó Rose sin importancia

-¿Tenemos que ir? –Continuó Ron con la boca llena

-¡Ronald! –Le reprendió su esposa –Si, tenemos que ir

-¿Yo tengo que ir? –Preguntó Hugo mirando a su madre fijamente

-Si –Dijo Hermione mientras se llevaba un poco de pasta a la boca

-¡Pero irán los Malfoy Mione! –Replicó Ron suplicante

-¡Y su hijo! –Dijo Hugo imitando a su padre

-Iremos todos y no se dirá más –Dijo Hermione y entonces solo se escucharon los cubiertos rozando los platos.

Rose miró hacia la ventana y entonces el miedo que se había esfumado el día de la final de quidditch volvió.

Con un nombre bastante estilizado y un apellido que a veces causaba algo de miedo entre los magos.

Scorpius Malfoy.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Alterno

**Hola! He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia. **

Les agradecería si me dejaran un review, con un consejo o una crítica o lo que sea :D Soy nueva en esto y no sé si lo hago muy bien.

Muchas gracias a los que han visto y/o seguido mi historia.

Y bueno, este es un capítulo largo.

_**Peace,Love&Magic.**_

_**Lúa. **_

* * *

Malfoy's Manor, era enorme.

Y Scorpius la había recorrido de memoria, no solo por el insignificante hecho de haber prácticamente y literalmente nacido allí, sino que además su instinto curioso lo llevaba a recorrer el lugar siempre que podía. Recorría las tantas habitaciones de la inmensa casa, donde solo vivían los tres, y caminaba por el pequeño bosque que colindaba con esta, en sus tiempos de infancia, cuando Mérida Zabbinni y su familia iban a cenar, él y ella pasaban horas observando las bifurcaciones de las ramas de los árboles, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Ahora solo quedaba él. No quería recordar el día que Mérida le había gritado frente a toda la sala común que no se le volviera a acercar, ese día, había sido el primer día que había ido a la sala de los menesteres y había llorado despojándose de la elegancia Malfoy y golpeando las paredes hasta hacer sangrar sus nudillos.

Días como esos, extrañaba a Mérida y a su largo cabello castaño y los ojos marrones que le recordaban los viejos tiempos, ahora solo la veía cuando entrenaban quidditch, y a veces, yendo y viniendo de un pasillo a otro. Ese había sido otro año más en el que Mérida no le había dirigido ni la mirada. Y estaba aprendiendo a vivir con eso.

Pateaba las piedras del amplio jardín y no tardó en notar una pequeña figura que lo miraba desde las escaleras que daban a la puerta

-Amo Scorpius –Dijo el elfo, casi tocando el suelo en su reverencia

-Tebri, puedes dejar de hacer eso –Scorpius rodó los ojos –es incómodo

-Como lo prefiera el amo –Los enormes ojos de Tebri lo observaban –Su madre lo requiere en la mesa –Se limitó a decir

-Gracias –Respondió Scorpius educadamente y con grandes, pero no menos elegantes, zancadas se dirigió al comedor.

Era el lugar más tenebroso de toda la casa. Sin duda alguna, era el lugar menos favorito de Scorpius, era oscuro y las pisadas generaban eco en el salón. No le sorprendió ver a su padre y a su madre ya sentados, pues la hora de la cena era casi cómo un ritual en su casa.

Su madre era una mujer hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño hasta el pecho, y los ojos platinados más haca el verde que hacía el gris. Contrastaba perfectamente con su marido, que ya llegaba a los cuarenta y tantos y que seguía luciendo cómo toda la vida. Algún día se decía mentalmente Scorpius, encontraría a una mujer que cuando la mirara, sus ojos brillaran. Cómo cuando Draco miraba a Astoria.

Se sentó en la silla en la que se había sentado desde que tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, y miró a sus padres que lo observaban fijamente.

-¿Qué tal la escuela Scorpius? –Dijo su madre, con un tono cariñoso

-Fue un buen año, a pesar del fracaso del último partido –Scorpius miró a su padre y frunció el ceño -¿Quién iba a decir que ese Potter atraparía la snitch? Ni si quiera tienen un buen equipo –Dijo con un tono impasible

-Lo harás mejor el siguiente año –Acertó a decir Draco, mientras los elfos servían la comida, Scorpius sabía a qué tema querían llegar, e hizo el mayor esfuerzo por hacer que la conversación tardara en llegar.

Después de una charla lo bastante aburrida cómo para dormir a cientos de personas acerca de los negocios de su padre, llegó el momento de la conversación

-Scorpius cariño ¿Recibiste la carta que te envió tu padre? –Dijo Astoria delicada

-¿Cúal carta? –Respondió Scropius mirando hacia sus manos, en realidad no quería tener esa conversación

-La del ministerio –Intervino Draco –La invitación para la celebración

-Si –Scorpius levantó la cabeza mirando a su madre

-¿Ya tienes tu túnica de gala lista para mañana? –Respondió Astoria, mientras Scorpius jugaba con sus dedos debajo de la mesa

-No voy a ir –Dijo Scorpius seco

-No ir no es una opción –Aclaró su madre, con seriedad –Iremos y nos presentaremos cómo los Malfoy que somos

-¡Creen que somos mortífagos! –Gritó Scorpius levantándose de su silla y apoyando las manos en el borde de la mesa. Aún le parecía increíble que después de que la comunidad mágica los hubiera humillado hasta el cansancio, sus padres quisieran ir a tal evento

-¡No le levantes la voz a tu madre! –Respondió Draco levantándose inmediatamente, clavando su mirada gris en Scorpius

-Sabes que nos odian –Dijo Scorpis entre dientes

-¿Y por eso vamos a huir? ¿Cómo cobardes? –le alegó su padre

-Somos cobardes si no lo recuerdas –Scorpius hablaba sin maquinar las palabras en su mente –Si no fuéramos cobardes, no tendrías que cubrir tus brazos incluso en verano –Su padre no bajó la mirada, e incluso sus ojos se abrieron más ante su comentario

-No, no puedo hacerlo por que cometí un error –Astoria miraba intermitentemente a los rubios –Cometí este error –Dijo Draco levantándose la manga de la túnica y dejando ver lo que algún día había sido la marca tenebrosa y que ahora era una horrible cicatriz, Scorpius apartó la mirada del antebrazo y su padre cogió su mandíbula con la otra mano, obligándolo a mirar –Es mi error, no el de ustedes y eso no va a impedir que vayamos. Si estás tan avergonzado de pertenecer a esta familia Scorpius, aún no sé qué haces aquí

-Draco –Le susurró Astoria apoyando una de sus manos en el brazo que aún sostenía la quijada de Scorpius, hasta que esté la aflojó y volvió a soltar la manga de su túnica

-Scorpius hijo –Le dijo su madre suplicante

-No veo él porque tenemos que ir a una reunión llena de gente que preferiría que estuviéramos muertos –Dijo Scorpius –Y ya que estoy obligado a asistir no encuentro otra salida más que ir a esa estúpida cosa –Miró a sus padres y se alejó dando grandes zancadas cruzando el salón y subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Habitualmente no peleaba con sus padres, pero desde la derrota había estado especialmente susceptible. Recordaba todos esos años en que lo habían acorralado en los pasillos de Hogwarts, diciéndole que su padre debería estar en azkaban y que le levantaban la túnica para poder encontrar su inexistente marca tenebrosa. Los odiaba. A todos y a cada uno de ellos, a sus familias y a sus amigos, tal vez a excepción de Joseph Nott, Verónica Flint y Lorcan Scamander que era un Slytherin como su padre y tal vez el único hijo de héroes al que le había hablado cordialmente en su vida. Al resto los odiaba, pero sin duda alguna había unos a los que no soportaba y que eran la razón por la que se resistía ir a la fiesta.

El clan Weasley.

Conformado por todos esos Weasley que había en Hogwarts, contando a los siempre molestos Potter y su obsesión por pavonearse en el gran comedor. Los detestaba, con sus cabellos rojos, que eran realmente irritantes y que no hacían más que combinar con su uniforme de Gryffindor.

Se sentó en su cama mirando al infinito, y no se dio cuenta a qué horas se había dormido. Sin duda al día siguiente lamentaría no haber aprovechado más su último día de paz.

* * *

James encendió la consola de videojuegos en cuanto sus pies pisaron la casa.

Albus entró despacio, sin duda extrañaba su hogar, el olor a tarta de melaza que siempre había y el color crema de las paredes. Subió a su cuarto, y con un movimiento de varita su baúl subió tras él, agradecía a Merlín haber cumplido diecisiete y poder llevarlo con magia. Miró a Lily y se compadeció de ella que llevaba casi a rastras el baúl por las escaleras, los dos baúles iban justo detrás de sus dueños y que llevaban las iniciales A.S.P y L.L.P en el lateral.

Se cambió la camisa a cuadros rojos por una gris de deporte que se rotaban entre los dos hermanos, y que Lily usaba de pijama a veces, y bajó a la sala.

Lily tenía un moño flojo y estaba en el suelo apoyada con la espalda en el sofá, mirando fijamente a la pantalla del televisor muggle, mientras James, claramente alterado, sujetaba el mando de la consola con fuerza. Lily iba ganando.

-¡Lily! ¡Deja de hacer trampa! –Gritó James, Ginny sonrió desde la cocina, extrañaba ese tipo de gritos constantemente

-¡No hago trampa! Solo sé atajos –Contratacó la pelirroja

-Solo sé atajos –La imitó James, con algo de rabia, mientras se movía según los movimientos de la pantalla, Albus se sentó en una silla cercana junto a su padre, que observaba el juego de carreras que el mismo les había regalado por navidad, el azabache y su hermana eran los más adictos al juego al que Albus simplemente no le encontraba el sentido

-¡James! –Dijo Lily lanzándole uno de los cojines del sofá a su hermano –Eso no es justo

-Es justo –James reía incontrolablemente y en la pantalla se daba como ganador al mando número uno, que casualmente era el de James –Eso te pasa por tramposa

-¡Te odio! –La pequeña lo golpeó en el pecho con el puño –Ya recordé porque no juego contigo

-¡Auch! –Se quejó el moreno – ¡Deja de pegarme o te voy a colgar de una pierna al techo! –Dijo mientras sacaba su varita amenazante

-Niños –Se apresuró Harry –No destruyan la casa hoy

-Papá ese chiste ya no tiene gracia –Dijo James, que seguía con la varita empuñada sentado en el sofá, mientras Lily lo miraba desde el suelo con rabia

-Aun no entiendo porque les compraste ese aparato –Ginny salía de la cocina, con los platos en las manos, mientras Albus se levantaba a ayudarle a su madre a servir el resto de la cena –Ni siquiera lo entiendo

-Suenas como Ron –Río Harry y Ginny le lanzó una mirada amenazante, iba a refutar pero entonces una lechuza entró por la ventana, dejando una carta justo encima de la mesa

-¿Esa no es la lechuza de…

-¡HUGO! –Gritó Lily, que se levantaba apresurada a coger la carta de pergamino blanco

-¿No se acaban de despedir y ya se envían cartas? –Dijo Ginny en tono de broma –Se van a ver durante el verano…

-Ya sabes cómo es Hugo mamá, Lily es como su siamesa –Respondió Albus, impasible

-¿Qué dice? –Dijo James sentándose a la mesa

-Quiere que vayamos el fin de semana a la madriguera, a jugar quidditch con los Scamander –Le contestó Lily, que sabía que detrás de la fachada de quidditch su primo la necesitaba con urgencia

-Me temo que no se podrá –Le dijo su padre, mirándola a través de las gafas redondas –Iremos a ver a las Arpías en Irlanda

-Papá –Lily hizo uno de sus típicos pucheros –Hugo me necesita, lo presiento –James la imitaba al otro lado de la mesa

-No sé Lily –Respondió Harry al ver a su hija, nunca había podido resistirse a esa mirada tan igual a la de Ginny, tan cargada de amor y compasión. Sabía lo mucho que su hija quería a Hugo, lo adoraba, eran más que primos cómo hermanos y rara vez se veía a uno sin el otro estar a más de seis pasos

-Terminen la cena y hablaremos de eso mañana –Interrumpió Ginny, que veía cómo de nuevo su hija lograba lo que se proponía.

-¿Y Teddy? –Dijo Albus, notando que hacía falta alguien en la mesa

-Con Vic –Contestó james –Ya sabes, no creerás que cenará con nosotros, cuando va a cenar Victoire

-¡James! –Gritó Lily –Eso es repugnante

-No creo que será repugnante para Teddy –Albus sonrió, días cómo esos eran días que quisiera que nunca terminaran, ver cómo sus padres se tomaban de las manos y las peleas de James y Lily, y de James y su madre y de James y él o James y su padre, eran simplemente días maravillosos.

* * *

**Día del baile.**

**9:00 Am**

**Familia Weasley-Delacour**

-¡DOMINIQUE! –Gritaba Louis, mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño blanca de Shell Cottage –¡DOMINIQUE! ¡SAL AHORA!

-Louis, puedes dejar de gritar –Respondió la rubia tras la puerta –Ya casi estoy lista

-¡Llevas diciendo eso hace horas! –Dijo él, que seguía golpeando la puerta – ¡ABRE! O TE JURO QUE LA TUMBO

-Inténtalo –Lo retó su hermana que dentro del baño intentaba que su trenza rubia se mantuviera en su sitio

-Lo haré –Dijo Louis, mientras tomaba impulso y entonces cuando estuvo a punto de correr, su hermana abrió

-¡Por Merlín! –Gritó Louis, levantando las manos al cielo – ¡Creí que te quedarías viviendo allí! –Corrió hacia adentro del baño y Dominique se dirigió a la cocina, hacía mucho no tenía tanta hambre cómo en ese momento, había sacado el apetito Weasley, de eso estaba segura.

Estar en Shell Cottage era su paraíso personal, no era Francia desde luego, ni la casa de su tía Gabrielle, pero era hogar, y se sentía tan a gusto pudiendo bailar mientras caminaba, y levantando sus manos cómo bailarina de ballet que incluso no se daba cuenta de la mirada que recibía desde la encimera de la cocina. Cuando terminó de bailar su propia versión sin música del lago de los cisnes escuchó los aplausos provenientes de la cocina

-¡Wow! Dom –Aplaudía Victoire –Eres perfecta

-No te burles –le reclamó Dominique tomando una manzana del frutero y llevándosela a la boca

-No me burlo –Aseguró su hermana –Podrás bailar así en la boda.

La sala se llenó de silencio.

Dominique quería demasiado a su hermana, ya había sido demasiado que se hubiera marchado de Hogwarts y ahora se marcharía de casa y se iría con Teddy a vivir en Londres muggle. La echaría de menos sin duda, el corazón se le aceleró y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, y entonces en un acto poco propio de Victoire, esta la abrazó, cómo si no quisiera soltarla jamás

-También te extrañaré –Le susurró la mayor

Se soltaron poco a poco, y rompieron en risas.

Eran realmente diferentes

Victoire había tenido su historia de amor desde su nacimiento, había sido la mayor de las sobrinas Weasley, la primera rubia en la familia, la consentida por sus abuelos y la que mejor manejaba el francés. Había sido Gryffindor por supuesto y el orgullo más grande de su padre al ser prefecta y premio anual, estaba estudiando para ser sanadora y junto a ella estaba el hombre más perfecto que Dominique podría imaginar para su hermana.

Teddy Lupin.

El momento fue interrumpido por Louis, tenía una camiseta blanca, y jeans gastados que se apretaban a sus muslos ejercitados, tenía el cabello rubio mojado y una especial mueca de disgusto en la cara que solo hacía cuando estaba realmente hambriento. Se sirvió algo de cereal y se dispuso a comer, mientras escuchaba la plática -Aburridísima- de sus hermanas mayores.

Solo deseaba no ser el más pequeño de la familia a veces.

-Están listos –Dijo Bill a sus hijos, que no hacían más que hablar y reprenderse los unos con los otros

-¿Mamá tiene los vestidos? –Preguntó Victoire

-_Están en La Madgiguega_ –Dijo Fleur, que entraba a la cocina –_Debegiamos Ignos, Tu madge de efadaga si no llegamos gápido _

-Rápido –Anunció Bill –Dominique, irás primero –Dijo mientras los cinco integrantes se acercaban a la chimenea de Shell Cottage

-Pero papá… -Intentó reclamar Dominique

-Tu abuela nos espera –Replicó su padre sin darle más chance a explicaciones y entrándola hacia la chimenea, mientras le pasaba el frasco de los polvos flu

-¡LA MADRIGUERA! –Gritó Dominique y desapareció en una llamarada verde.

* * *

**Día del baile.**

**12:00 Am**

** Madriguera**

-Enserio tengo que ir –Seguía lamentándose Hugo, sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones de La Madriguera

-Hugo, deja de lamentarte –le reprendió su madre –Si, tienes que ir

-Pero mi túnica de gala es espantosa –Continuó Hugo –Es demasiado larga y no es lo suficientemente negra, parezco un dementor

-Eso es porque nunca viste las túnicas de gala de tu padre en la escuela –Interrumpió Harry que abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura

-No es gracioso –Inquirió Ron con una mueca bastante parecida a la de Hugo.

Y entonces la chimenea rugió, soltando una llamarada verde dejando ver unos cabellos rubios

-Lysander –Exclamó Hugo, mientras lo abrazaba –Creí que no vendrías

-Ya sabes, mi madre nunca rechazaría venir a la madriguera –Otra llamarada verde se alzó y otro rubio se unió a la escena, seguido por una mujer y un hombre

-¡Hey Hugo! –Exclamó Lorcan entusiasmado, mientras abrazaba al chico que había dejado atrás su mal humor

-¿Y las chicas? –Preguntó Lysander que empezaba a notar que en la pequeña sala solo se encontraban los hombres y los adultos

-Tu sabes dónde –Contestó James desde el sillón.

Dos pisos más arriba las chicas empezaban a reunirse.

-Roxie –Susurró Dominique – ¿Dónde dejaste a Lys? –La morena se sonrojó inmediatamente

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta –Continuó Roxanne, mientras miraba fijamente a su prima Lily que se estaba probando un vestido color magenta –Creo que no es tu color –Dijo para acabar el tema que Dominique insistía en sacar a flote

-Vamos Roxanne se te nota –Decía bajo Dominique, mientras Roxanne apretaba los puños

-Te dije que no –dijo entre dientes

-Lysander me dijo que…

-¡QUE NO! –Gritó Roxanne exasperada, mientras cruzaba la habitación abriendo la puerta, para darle un ultimátum a su prima antes de cerrar – ¡NO ME GUSTA LYSANDER SCAMANDER! -Cerró la puerta de un golpe tras ella, provocando un gran estruendo y cerró los ojos

Los abrió un segundo al sentir una presencia extraña se extraño al encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la examinaban curiosamente de arriba abajo, era una de esas miradas indescifrables.

-Así que no te gusto… –Replicó el rubio mirándola –Eso es bueno, tenemos algo en común.


	4. Capítulo 3 El baile

Hola :D

Pues.. voy a ir subiendo caps conforme a los vaya escribiendo, y este fin de semana me dediqué solo a escribir este capítulo así que lo he terminado bastante rápido.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me hacen muy muy muy feliz.

Díganme si tienen alguna duda, o una recomendación o si simplemente les gustó el capítulo, la verdad ver que tengo reviews me emociona un montón.

Así que dejaré tanta palabrería y he aquí el capítulo número 3.

_**PEACE,LOVE&MAGIC**_

* * *

La mayoría de personas de Hogwarts no podrían distinguir a Lysander y a Lorcan sin sus túnicas de la escuela. Pero son diferentes sin duda, Lysander tiene el cabello unos milímetros más largo, y Lorcan tiene un inconfundible lunar en la mejilla izquierda, igual a su padre. Lorcan podría correr y jugar quidditch y saltar, mientras que Lysander preferiría estar un poco más calmado leyendo o haciendo pociones.

Roxanne había observado eso durante años.

Siempre habían sido los gemelos. Cómo otro miembro más de la familia Weasley, a pesar de ser un tanto raros y auyentar a la gente con comentarios cómo "Tu cabeza está lleva de torposolos" a los que ella se había acostumbrado. Y si bien Lysander siempre había sido un poco más especial con ella, no fue hasta quinto curso cuando descubrió que ya no era un niño y casualmente ella tampoco seguía siendo una niña.

Fue ese día de verano antes de entrar a quinto cuando lo vio entrar a sortilegios Weasley seguido de su hermano, ella estaba arreglando algunas cosas detrás del mostrador con su padre y escuchó la campana sonar. Giró despacio y al hacerlo se encontró con los ojos azules de Lysander Scamander que la miraban cómo si fuese lo único interesante en aquella tienda, mientras la sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro, traía una camiseta blanca y unos jeans, igual su hermano y la morena notó que no se había cortado el cabello en algún tiempo…

-Buenos día Roxie, Buenos días señor Weasley –Dijo el rubio que la seguía mirando fijamente

-Buenos día Lysander –Se giró George – ¿Qué los trae por Sortilegios Weasley? –Roxanne seguía sonriendo como una tonta

-Buscábamos algunas cosas para llevar a Hogwarts –Respondió el rubio, que ahora miraba los escaparates

-Roxanne, ayuda a los gemelos –Inquirió George, y la chica miró a Lysander una vez más antes de salir del mostrador, mientras ambos jóvenes ignoraban la mirada de Fred II sobre el ravenclaw queriéndole lanzar un crucio.

-Dime, ¿Qué necesitas? –Le dijo Roxanne cuando estaban algo más apartados, mientras Lorcan miraba con algo de miedo la fuente de pociones de amor

-A ti –susurró y ella reprimió un grito ahogado y sintió una punzada en las costillas que la hizo parar en seco, se giró ante un Lysander que la miraba fijamente a los ojos –Y algunas orejas extensibles –continuó sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la morena.

Y recordó el día en que se habían besado por primera vez… En la torre de astronomía, exactamente tres meses después del encuentro en sortilegios Weasley.

Lysander tenía los labios suaves y cálidos, y sus manos se aferraban a las caderas de Roxanne que sonreía entre beso y beso, haciendo el momento infinito.

Luego estaba el baile de navidad, en el que había sorprendido a todos sus primos, y después cuando se besaron bajo el muérdago. Y a pesar de todos esos momentos Roxanne seguía confundida. Y cuando Dominique insistía en que ella le contara los detalles de su no "relación" con el gemelo, Roxanne quería morir allí mismo, porque ella era el tipo de chica que había jurado jamás enamorarse.

Pero eso no evitó ir tras Lysander luego de que este echara a correr por las escaleras de La Madriguera, y seguirlo hasta los jardines.

Ya afuera el rubio aminoró el paso hasta detenerse, y Roxanne frenó a escasos metros

-No tenías que hacerlo ¿sabes? –Le dijo Lysander que seguía de espaldas

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo –Replicó Roxanne que jugaba con sus dedos

-Solo… vete Roxanne –Dijo el ravenclaw, con los puños cerrados – No es como si enserio fueras a creer que te quiero, porque en ese caso eres muy tonta

Y Roxanne sintió una punzada en el pecho que la hizo girarse y volver a casa, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no derramar ninguna, sin saber realmente por qué se sentía de ese modo.

De cualquier modo, ella tampoco se desvivía por Lysander Scamander.

* * *

**Malfoy's Mannor**

**17:30 Pm**

-Aquí está tu túnica Scorpius –Le indicó su madre

-¿Enserio vamos a ir? –Replicó Scorpius, con enfado

-Póntela –Dijo Astoria antes de salir de su habitación.

Scorpius recorrió su habitación con la mirada, mientras terminaba de apuntar su camisa de cuello blanca. Se detuvo cuando vio la foto de Mérida en la mesilla de noche. Era ella, seria y de repente con la sonrisa más grande el mundo, y a su lado estaba Scorpius.

Nunca la olvidaría. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Y esa noche daría el primer paso, así le costara cuatro botellas de whisky de fuego.

El translador era una brújula de color plata y cuando el reloj marcaba las seis y veintinueve, Scorpius posó su mano sobre el pequeño artefacto y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, estaba en los jardines del gran salón del ministerio.

Se alzaba ante él, una construcción majestuosa, decorada con los colores de las casas de Hogwarts, y entonces cayo en cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían a su familia.

-Señor Malfoy –Dijo una joven castaña con grandes ojos verdes –Bienvenido, yo soy Rebecca del departamento de seguridad mágica –La chica hablaba con demasiada confianza, y estiró una de sus manos a Draco

-Draco Malfoy –Dijo el rubio mayor aceptando el saludo –Ella es mi esposa Astoria, y mi hijo Scorpius –La chica asintió respetuosamente

–Permítame guiarlo hasta el gran salón –Dijo la mujer, y entonces caminó hacia la construcción blanca que se erguía frente a ellos.

…

Cuando puso los pies en los jardines a Rose Weasley le dieron ganas de esfumarse para siempre.

Se sacudió el vestido, y se levantó rápidamente, ignorando las miradas de los invitados a su familia, miró a Molly de reojo, y se encontró con una mirada fría (característica de Molly) y descubrió que no era la única en la familia que detestaba las fiestas del ministerio.

Se levantó para encontrarse a su madre regañando a Hugo, de nuevo, mientras que Ron ponía los ojos en blanco.

Entonces un joven se acercó, jugando con sus manos, presa del nerviosismo

-No puedo creer que tenga el honor –Dijo en un susurro, lo suficientemente alto cómo para que Rose escuchara

-Buenas noches –Dijo Harry diligentemente

-Señor Potter –El chico se inclinó y extendió su mano, que Harry tomó con una sonrisa –Puedes llamarme Harry –sonrió, emocionado por la petición del jefe de aurores, y entonces agitó la cabeza cómo recordando que su labor no era socializar, sino colaborar con la logística del evento y se giró hacia la familia

-Buenas noches, Señores Weasley y Potter –Rose estuvo segura que si no fuera por la magnitud de seriedad del evento, el joven hubiera pedido autógrafos –Mi nombre es Connor, del departamento de seguridad mágica y los guiaré hasta el salón –Hugo bufó y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada –Síganme

Adentro todo era hermoso.

Las mesas redondas estaban dispuestas en el salón, y en el fondo una pequeña tarima estaba dispuesta para el momento de las palabras, Rose se fijó en todo, en cómo la luz de color algo azul hacía que el cabello de Dominique se viera del mismo color que el de Teddy y de cómo la túnica color azul de Lorcan brillaba bajo esta luz, todo tenía un halo de elegancia infinita, que encajaría más con Lily Potter que con ella misma, y que Rose en realidad no disfrutaba en absoluto.

Las mesas estaban completamente decoradas de blanco y en su centro un jarrón con flores de color rojo resaltaba.

-Esta es su mesa, el departamento los ha situado cerca al ministro –Habló Connor, que había estado silente durante el camino –No duden en llamarme si necesitan algo –Y dio la vuelta para repetir la acción que debía hacer toda la noche, suponía Rose.

Su familia se acomodó en la enorme mesa dispuesta para ellos, y Rose se lamentó de que la abuela Molly no hubiese ido a la reunión, porque ella siempre animaba la ocasión. Ahora solo estaba el tío George mirando al infinito, seguramente viendo en Fred a su hermano muerto, y Roxanne enfurruñada mientras Dominique intentaba disculparse, la tía Luna como siempre soñadora, su madre molesta con Hugo, Hugo molesto con el mundo, Molly haciendo mala cara y tío Percy hablando sobre el ministerio con la tía Audrey y parecía que los únicos que disfrutaban la reunión eran por supuesto Albus y James, que reían cómo siempre, Lily que se pavoneaba saludando a cuanta persona conocía en el salón (cómo a Zia Finnigan o a Hector Krum), Victoire que estaba en su etapa enamoradiza (que Rose odiaba) y que estaba dedicada a mirar a Ted a los ojos, y a sonreir bobamente, mientras este cambiaba su color de cabello del azul eléctrico al verde menta, y por supuesto estaba Lucy, que era una de sus mejores amigas y a la que nada le bajaba el ánimo y luego estaba su tía Ginny, su padrino Harry, Luna y Rolf Scamander hablando de lo interesantes de sus vacaciones por la Sudamérica muggle y Lorcan Scamander, que intentaba subirle el ánimo a Lysander (que estaba molesto por alguna razón que Rose no conocía).

Y Rose sabía que debía escabullirse al menor descuido de sus familiares.

Veinte minutos después, la luz azul se puso un tono más tenue y el ministro se levantó.

-Sean bienvenidos –Anunció –A la fiesta de conmemoración de la batalla de Hogwarts, nos reunimos hoy aquí para rendir homenaje a los valientes hombres y mujeres que dieron su vida para el beneficio de la comunidad mágica, y a los que hoy nos acompañan y que aún desde sus vidas cotidianas hacen de nuestra sociedad un lugar pacífico y mejor…

Rose no siguió escuchando, porque entonces recordó que no solo odiaba las fiestas, sino también los discursos interminables del ministro, y de la directora Mcgonagall, y de su tío Harry y de su madre y de su padre que era pésimo dando discursos.

Y luego de tanta habladuría, llego el momento esperado por todos

-¡Las brujas de Mcbeth! –Dijo Ginny –Vamos Harry –Y Harry, con una sonrisa se levantó de sus silla para bailar con su esposa, seguido de varias parejas que Rose hubiese preferido que se quedaran sentadas (cómo la directora Mcgonagall y el ministro), y otras que lucían adorables, (cómo Vic y Teddy). El resto de personas se limitaban a hablar de pie cerca a la fuente de bebidas, o a mirarse recordando viejos tiempos, cómo hacían sus padres.

…

Cuando la chica puso un pie en el salón, Scorpius supo que necesitaría más de cuatro botellas de whisky de fuego.

Cabello castaño recogido, ojos impresionantemente cafés, la piel morena más tersa del mundo y un largo vestido color rosa pastel que se ajustaba a cada una de las curvas de su pequeña estatura. Mérida Zabini siempre había sido impresionante de ver.

Y para su desgracia, el padre de esta era el mejor amigo del suyo, y no tardó en darse cuenta de su llegada, y levantarse para recibir el saludo de Blaise

-Draco –Dijo Blaise, sonriendo, para luego tenderle la mano a su amigo que la recibió con cortesía

-Blaise –sonrió Astoria besando sus mejillas –Que gusto verte, creímos que no vendrían

-Mer insitió –Sonrió el hombre moreno –Ya sabes lo que se hace por los hijos –Draco soltó una risilla

-Mérida, querida, luces hermosa –Dijo su madre y era cierto, la chica simplemente podría ser la más bella del salón

-Muchas gracias señora Malfoy –Respondió la chica, con una voz dulce que Scorpius sabía que solo usaba para aparentar –Igual usted, me encanta su collar

-Scorpius –Gruño por lo bajo su madre –Saluda

-Señor Zabini, Mérida –Dijo el rubio –Un placer verlos

-Igualmente Scorpius –Dijo hombre moreno y Mérida ni siquiera lo miró, siguió discutiendo acerca del collar con su madre, y a Scorpius no le sorprendió.

-Siéntense con nosotros –Pidió Astoria, y Scorpius rogó para sus adentros que el hombre se negara

-Será un placer –Dijo Zabini

Y por su desgracia la chica se sentó en la silla entre él y su padre y Scorpius pudo notar cómo ella pasaba de mirarlo, o de pedirle el favor de que le alcanzara el vaso con agua que ella no podía alcanzar y que prefirió hacerlo con magia.

Luego del discurso interminable, Blaise decidió empezar la conversación

-Vaya Scorpius, me he enterado que eres el capitán del equipo

-Hace ya dos años señor –Inquirió Scorpius, pensando en que la única que podría haberle dicho eso a el señor Zabini

-Qué lástima lo de la copa de quidditch

-Hay que mejorar el equipo, la verdad Gryffindor tuvo algo de suerte esta vez –Gruño Scorpius

-El único que tiene que mejorar es el buscador –Respondió Mérida, con una voz ácida cómo el veneno –Aún me pregunto cómo fue que Potter atrapó la Snitch

-Yo me pregunto cómo es que la quaffle entró por el aro tantas veces –Dijo Scorpius secamente

-Mérida –Dijo el padre de la morena, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria –Por qué no vamos a saludar…

-Como tú quieras –Respondió la chica levantándose de la silla, mientras la música sonaba y algúnas parejas ya empezaban a bailar en el salón.

-Yo iré a tomar algo –Scorpius se levantó de golpe y caminó hasta la fuente de licor, tomando un whiskey de fuego y saliendo del salón tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían.

No hubiese podido estar cinco segundo más cerca del olor penetrante del veneno de Mérida. Y recordó porque habían peleado en primer lugar

…

-Los Potter caen por las pelirrojas –Continuó James mientras su hermano se reía a carcajadas

-James, la chica no es pelirroja, deja de intentar adivinar quién es –James tomó otro sorbo de la bebida que tenía enfrente

-Solo dime si la conozco Al –Dominique soltó una risilla, para todos era obvio quien era la susodicha

-No la conoces James, no insistas –Le dijo su hermano –Mejor vamos a bailar ¿Quieres Dom?

-Un placer señor Severus –La rubia aceptó la mano de Albus y se dirigieron a la pista de baile

-¿Es Dominique? –James se escuchaba algo sorprendido

-¡Que te pasa! Te tostaron la cabeza en la academia –Dijo Lily mientras le golpeaba la parte de atrás de la nuca –Dominique tiene mejor gusto que eso –Todos rieron inmediatamente

-Es obvio, Dominique nunca saldría con Albus –Afirmó Hugo

-Entonces ¿Quién es la chica? –Inquirió el mayor de los hermanos Potter

-Creo que es Jamie Blunt –Dijo Lily mientras se miraba el barniz de uñas

-¿Y esa quién es? –El golpe de Lily había sido fuerte, porque James aún se sobaba la nuca

-Hufflepuff, quinto año –Comentó Hugo

-La verdad creo que solo sale con él porque es el hijo de "El elegido" –Dijo Lily haciendo énfasis en el hijo del elegido

-¿Y porque sigue con ella? –Lily levantó los hombros con gesto de desconcierto. La verdad nadie sabía porque estaba con ella

-Y Rose? –Preguntó James, notando que su prima ya no estaba

-Seguramente fue a tomar algo o al baño –Contestó Roxanne con un tono seco

-O se escabulló por los jardines cómo siempre –Dijo Hugo –Creo que no vale la pena buscarla, ya aparecerá.

…

El jardín estaba aparentemente solo, y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido distorsionado de la música dentro del salón. Scorpius se adentró en los jardines, que ciertamente eran bellísimos, y que parecía un laberinto de plantas de colores y de altos arbustos.

Y entonces notó que no era el único intentando huir de la celebración, a pocos metros, sentada en un banco de madera junto a algunos lirios morados, estaba una chica. Scorpius pensó que era bella en realidad. El vestido azul se iluminaba con la luz de la luna y el cabello le caía sobre la espalda mientras hacía encantamientos convirtiendo las piedras en pequeñas y hermosas mariposas rojas que revoloteaban justo frente a su cabeza. Caminó dos pasos y se detuvo cuando la chica en cuestión notó su presencia

-Huyendo de la fiesta… Malfoy? –Dijo la joven que aún miraba las mariposas frente a ella, su voz era conocida, pero no recordaba a quién podía pertenecer, y mientras intentaba descifrarlo la chica giró su rostro para hacerle frente y Scorpius se sorprendió al ver que la chica que en principio le había parecido hermosa, no era otra persona más que Weasley. Rose Weasley. Y se dio cuenta que tenía un aire de fragilidad que no contrastaba muy bien con la rudeza en su voz

-¿Te vas a sentar o no puedes acercarte a una mestiza? –Agregó Rose que no le quitaba los ojos azules de encima

-¿Perdón? –Scorpius estaba claramente ofendido

-Lo que oíste –La cabeza de Scorpius quería sacar su varita y lanzarle un _petrificus totalus_ y otra parte de él bufó y avanzó hasta la chica Weasley, sentándose justo a su lado mientras las mariposas se detenían

-Así que eres tan odiosa cómo la gente dice –Para estar en verano la noche estaba realmente fría

-A veces, incluso más –Dijo, mientras seguía convirtiendo pequeñas piedras en mariposas

-¿Mariposas? –Preguntó Scorpius

-Quería pájaros pero creo que son menos ruidosas las mariposas –Los pequeños insectos rojos, fueron tomando su forma de piedras una a una cayendo de forma estrepitosa en el suelo

Y entonces el aire parecía muy denso y hubo un silencio incómodo, únicamente llenado por la música lejana dentro del salón. Socrpius detalló entonces que Weasley miraba a la nada, y que era todo lo contrario a Mérida físicamente; Donde Mérida tenía piel morena, Weasley tenía piel blanca, con pequeñísimas pecas en los hombros, donde Mérida tenía cabello castaño, la chica lo tenía rojo, y los ojos marrones de Mérida, Weasley los tenía de un color azul realmente brillante

-Puedes dejar de mirarme así –Inquirió la pelirroja

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Scorpius ignorando el comentario

-Escapo –Rose miraba hacia la estatua de yeso que se encontraba frente a ellos –Y tú?

-Supongo que igual –Dijo Scorpius mientras ponía los brazos detrás de su cabeza

-No sé porque hacen estas cosas…

-Seguramente les gusta ver cómo los hijos de exmortifagos y las hijas de héroes se sientan en un banco juntos –Dijo Scorpius con un tono serio

-Creo que es su principal motivación –Rose soltó una risilla

-Ahora enserio ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Enserio huyo, odio las fiestas –La gryffindor lo miró unos segundos

-¿Y tú?

-Yo escapo de mis padres –Soltó el rubio

-¿Padres?

-Me obligaron a venir…

-Vaya, es algo parecido a mi situación –Rose empezaba a sentir algo de frio en el escote en su espalda

-Bueno, en ese caso tenemos algo en común –Scorpius sintió cómo el viento hacía que el recogido de la chica soltara algunos cabellos –La diferencia radica en que yo soy mucho mejor

-Vaya, sí que eres modesto

-Un Malfoy después de todo –Dijo aligerando el peso del aura densa en la que se habría tornado la conversación

-Es innegable –Rose río, mientras sus manos se pasaban por sus brazos intentando darse calor –Mi padre siempre dice lo arrogante que un Malfoy puede llegar a ser…

-Pues mi padre dice que los Weasley son muchos… como una plaga –Dijo Scorpius entre risas, en realidad la conversación no era incómoda en absoluto, e incluso empezaba a pensar que Rose Weasley no era tan mala como siempre lo había imaginado, algo ruda tal vez, pero era graciosa después de todo.

…

-Roxanne –Preguntó Lorcan estirando su mano -¿Quieres bailar?

-La verdad yo preferiría…

-¡Baila Roxie! Ya pareces Rosie ahí sentada –Exclamó Dominique que llegaba de otra ronda de baile con Albus, James y Fred

-Está bien –Dijo la morena levantándose –Pero solo una canción

-Es todo lo que necesito –Susurró Lorcan.

La canción no era muy rápida, en realidad encajaba en lo que se podía llamar una canción lenta, y Roxanne se acomodó rápidamente al estilo de baile del rubio mientras este la llevaba con un ritmo lento

-¿Qué pasó con Lysander? –Exigió Lorcan

-Nada que te importe –Gruño Roxanne entre dientes, mientras seguían bailando

-Es raro Roxie, porque creo que sí me importa –Continuó Lorcan –Tal vez a Fred le importe más

-Si le dices algo a Fred vas a meter a tu hermano en un lío –Lorcan la alejó un poco para dar una vuelta y luego volver a su posición original –Aunque creo que sería más fácil reconocerlos si Fred le diera una paliza a Lysander

-Eres lista, por algo mi hermano te quiere

-Tu hermano es un idiota –Exclamó la morena, mientras giraban

-No será más idiota que tú si lo dejas ir –Le dijo Lorcan

-Créeme, no soy yo la que busca a tu hermano –La canción avanzaba lentamente y Roxanne contaba los segundos para que acabara

-Solo digo… –Susurró Lorcan –Lysander sabe irse y nunca volver

-Yo también sé irme –El coro de la canción hablaba acerca del verdadero amor y de la paciencia "Perfecto" pensó Roxanne y luego de una pausa habló –Parece ser que no soy tan tonta cómo para creer que él enserio me quiere…

Y Roxanne se fue. Dejando a Lorcan en la mitad de la pista de baile pensando en que cabía la posibilidad que esa vez su hermano no estuviera en lo correcto.

…

-Mmm… ¿Color favorito? –Dijo Rose mientras miraba hacia el cielo

-Gris –La conversación había evolucionado en una tanda de preguntas y respuestas, Scorpius creía que el whiskey de fuego había contribuido al extraño cuestionario

-¿Por qué me odian?... Tu familia–Preguntó Scorpius

-Supongo que eres un Malfoy ¿No? –Ahora estaban tirados en la grama del rincón más apartado de los jardines

-Supongo que soy detestable por eso –Continuó Scorpius

-Además eres Slytherin –Rose dio otro trago a la botella que descansaba en medio de los dos –Eres un buen buscador y nos has derrotado mucho tiempo

-No tienen un buen equipo –Ahora era Scorpius el que bebía, y ya no llevaban la cuenta de cuantas veces habían bebido de esa botella color verde esmeralda –Bueno, esa chica Potter sí que vuela

-Sí, "Lily Potter es genial" –Dijo Rose imitando a su prima –He oído eso antes…

-Oye Weasley no me digas que le tienes envidia a tu prima –Scorpius río

-En absoluto Malfoy, no tengo tan baja autoestima –Rose se llevó la botella a la boca –Se acabó…

_-"Accio Whiskey" _–Murmuró Scorpius y una nueva botella llegó a sus manos –No eres tan odiosa Weasley

-¿Cuál fue tu relación más larga? –Preguntó Rose ignorando el "cumplido" de Scorpius

-No lo sé… ¿una noche? –Rose río demasiado fuerte -¿Qué es gracioso? –Dijo Scorpius apoyándose en sus codos para verla mejor

-No lo sé, supuse que dirías eso –Rose aún no dejaba de reír –Así que eso pasó con Zabini ¿No? –Scorpius palideció, y se levantó de golpe del suelo

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Rose levantándose

-Nunca, ¡Nunca! vuelvas a hablar de Mérida cómo mi conquista de una noche –Gruño Scorpius

-Oye yo no quería decir…

-No, por supuesto que no Weasley, no querías decir eso –La ira de Scorpius crecía exponencialmente –Pero fue exactamente lo que dijiste

-¿Así que ahora la culpa es mía? –Le incriminó Rose dando un paso hacia donde él estaba –Lo siento Malfoy, creo que no es mi deber cargar con tus putos demonios

-Lo siento Weasley, no fui yo quien se revolcó con Sean Tyler en el baile de navidad como una… –No sabía porque había dicho eso, que ni siquiera cabía en la conversación, pero había ganado un punto, mientras que los ojos de Rose destellaban ira, y esta empuño la varita directo a su cuello

-Retráctate –Gritó Rose, y Scorpius tragó saliva sonoramente – ¡Retráctate Malfoy! –Y en un rápido movimiento Scorpius la tomó del brazo que sostenía la varita, llevándolo hasta la espalda de Rose y acercándose más a ella.

-¿Retractarme de decir la verdad? –Rose sentía cómo la fulminaba la mirada del rubio y entonces llenos de ira sus miradas se encontraron, respirando agitadamente haciendo que el pecho de Rose subiera y bajara acompasadamente. Scorpius bajó la mirada a los labios entreabiertos de Rose y se acercó un poco más a ella, tan cerca que si alguno de los dos pestañeaba, el otro lo sentiría, inclinó un poco más su cabeza...

Y entonces unos pasos hicieron que se dieran cuenta de que tan cerca estaban.

-¿Rose? Eres…


	5. Capítulo 4- Casualidad 1

Hey there!

Creo que empezaré a actualizar los viernes, porque así mi semana se complementa mejor.

Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible

En este capítulo hay varias cosas de la trama principal (y de las sub tramas que iré desarrollando)

Diganme que les parece porfa!

_**Peace, Love&Magic**_. Lúa

* * *

Casualidad #1

–¿James? –Dijo Rose con el semblante preocupado

–¡Rosie! Te estuve buscando –James intentó mirar detrás de la chica que lucía algo más desarreglada de lo que había llegado a la fiesta – ¿Estabas con alguien?

–Estaba sola –Contestó intentando llevar a James fuera de ahí – ¿Necesitas algo Jamie?

–No en realidad, solo… –James sintió entonces el olor penetrante del alcohol en Rose – ¿Estabas bebiendo?

–No… –Dijo Rose, pero apenas se dio cuenta que la botella de whiskey seguía en el suelo, tuvo que intentar arreglarlo todo –Digo sí, pero no mucho…

–Tia Mione te va a matar… –James la tomó de la mano, y Rose se estremeció –Volvamos, te buscaré algo para que nadie se dé cuenta

–Está bien –El arbusto más cercano se removió y Rose no pudo evitar mirarlo con algo de miedo, entonces James se detuvo observando el arbusto –James, volvamos –Pero el azabache no se inmutó, continuó mirando al arbusto, cómo si fuera digno de un análisis exhaustivo y Rose supo que tenía que sacar algo más, porque de lo contrario James Sirius se iba a creer un auror e iba a intentar resolver el misterio, cómo cuando eran niños

–Jamie, enserio me siento mal –Hizo su mejor esfuerzo de voz de borracha (aunque hacía falta al menos otra botella para que estuviera en su peor fase) y logró que James dejara de mirar asesinamente al arbusto y la guiara hasta el salón.

Adentro la música era fuerte.

No tan fuerte cómo la voz en la cabeza de Rose, recordándole que hacía siete minutos había estado a punto de besarse con un Malfoy y que la idea en realidad, no había desagradado en absoluto.

Tomó la poción que James había conseguido de un trago, y sintió cómo las piezas volvían a encajar en su cuerpo, y cómo el ligero dolor de cabeza desaparecía

–Gracias –Le susurró a James

Pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

Hubiera preferido quedarse en el jardín y que el idiota de James Sirius Potter se hubiese quedado bailando con Lucy toda la noche o que se hubiera caído accidentalmente y se hubiera roto la pierna porque de haber sido así, habría besado a Malfoy y habría sentido un beso, luego de tanto tiempo.

_"no fui yo quien se revolcó con Sean Tyler en el baile de navidad como una…" _La frasecita retumbaba en su mente cómo un taladro percutor de esos que el abuelo Arthur tenía solo por gusto. Así que eso era lo que todos creían que había pasado con Sean Tyler… Ahora sí que podía considerarse hombre muerto el idiota ese –Pensó mientras tomaba uno tras otro vasos de agua, cortesía de su primo James.

Se levantó entonces decidida a ir al baño a componer el que debía ser el peor peinado en la historia de las fiestas de conmemoración de los caídos, y recorrió despacio el salón, hasta el extremo de los baños que se encontraban vacíos para su sorpresa y entró con paso firme.

Soltó su cabello rojo y rizado, para volver a recogerlo en un peinado similar al que traía originalmente, volvió a corregir su maquillaje y se miró al espejo decidida.

Allí estaba ella, el cabello rojo y la piel del color de la leche, las pecas centradas más hacía el puente de la nariz, y los ojos azules cómo su padre. Levantó la cabeza y entonces salió del lugar, caminando a paso firme hasta la mesa de su familia.

–Mamá te buscaba –Dijo Hugo, que miraba a un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla

–Qué bueno que no me ha encontrado –Respondió sentándose y a verdad era bueno, sabía que hacer enojar a su madre era un pleito que ella no tenía ninguna opción de ganar

–Vamos Rosie, no te amargues –Continuó su hermano –No es tan malo como parece, es solo una fiesta

–¿Papá ya está ebrio? –Preguntó con evidente molestia Rose

–No ha tomado una copa –Hugo fruncía el ceño ante la insinuación de que su padre era un borracho

–Vaya, eso sí que es una novedad Billius

–No me digas Billius, Rosebud

–Tu sí te llamas Billius, Rosebud es un apodo –Dijo Rose dando justo en el clavo, porque su hermano le lanzó la mirada que dejaba reservada para cuando perdía las batallas.

Miró al infinito entonces recordando un par de ojos grises que se habían posado en sus labios, y sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la espalda.

–¡Rosie! –Exclamó Dominique que llegaba de bailar

–Dom, parece que te ha atropellado un camión –Y así lo era, el vestido blanco de la rubia, ahora estaba arrugado y su en principio recogido cabello se desparramaba por sus hombros, hasta llegar a su cintura, haciéndola ver bella, en una manera un tanto diferente

–¿Ya has visto cuando chicos lindos hay? –Dominique tomó asiento justo al lado de su prima, mientras servía un poco de agua

–No, ya sabes que no vengo a buscar pareja

–Pues deberías –la rubia buscó entre la pista a el chico en cuestión y lo señaló disimuladamente

–¿Alek Krum? –Dijo Rosie confundida –¿El mayor de los Krum? ¿Enserio Dominique?

–Es el mejor bailarín del mundo –Roxanne las miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, intentando ahogar su risa –Además no niegues que es perfecto

–No es perfecto –Interrumpió Roxanne –Vive en Bulgaria y eso Dominique es a kilómetros

–Sé dónde queda Bulgaria, en esta mesa, la Ravenclaw soy yo –se defendió la rubia, mientras analizaba el salón en busca de otra víctima –A ver Rosie… ¿Qué tal Todor Krum?

–¡No me gustan los Krum Dominique! Ni Alek, ni Todor ni Hector –Rose rompió a reír, solo a Dominique se le podía pasar por la cabeza salir con un Krum

–Entonces Glenn Davis –La chica señaló a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que bailaba con Mérida Zabini

–No estaría mal –Dijo Roxanne –Si le gustaran las chicas…

–No es raro, siempre lo vi mirar sospechosamente a Albus –Dijo Lucy que llegaba a la mesa, y que tomaba lugar justo al lado de Roxanne.

…

Se despertó con el hijo de luz de la ventana dándole justamente en los ojos.

No recordaba exactamente cómo había llegado hasta su casa luego de terminar de beber la botella de whiskey de fuego que había sacado de la fiesta, pero supuso que su padre tenía mucho que ver y esa fue una de las principales razones por las que se acomodó de nuevo en la cama de sábanas blancas y verdes.

Scorpius sabía que su padre lo haría trizas en cuanto bajara.

E intentó dormir de nuevo, a pesar del creciente dolor que se centraba en su cabeza.

Y esta vez, el repiqueteo de una lechuza contra la ventana lo obligó a levantarse de la cama.

Abrió la ventana a la lechuza negra de Joseph Nott, que lo atacó sin motivo mientras intentaba desatar la carta que esta tenía atada a su pata

_"__Scorpius_

_Te recuerdo que mañana es el festival. _

_No arruines mi cumpleaños _

_Joseph Nott_

_PD: Dale de comer a Hush"_

Dejó la carta a un lado luego de leerla, y Hush lo atacó de nuevo picoteando su oreja

–Detente lechuza estúpida –Gritó y murmuró dos palabras que fueron suficientes para que las galletas de la lechuza volaran hasta la mesa

No podía creer que había olvidado ese festival por completo. Joseph le había hablado de él hasta el cansancio y Scorpius ya casi podía escucharlo diciendo que su cumpleaños número dieciocho sería un completo desastre si no fuera con su mejor amigo al **_Calling Festival_**, que era una de esas fiestas muggles, donde había música y según Joseph era lo mejor del planeta.

Y Scorpius no era un fanático del rock muggle.

Tampoco amaba las baladas mágicas, pero el wizard rock era de sus géneros favoritos, exceptuando las canciones que idolatraban a los héroes de guerra, esas las detestaba.

Detestaba el rock muggle desde una etapa que él llamaba Mérida, y Scorpius Malfoy había hecho muchas cosas estúpidas en los tiempos de Mérida. Había corrido por el bosque prohibido solo por verla esbozar una sonrisa e incluso había comprado ropa muggle, porque contra todo pronóstico, Mérida Zabini, era una fanática de lo muggle.

Y le dolía recordarla todo el tiempo.

Le dolía despertar pensando en cómo se sentía su piel y a que olía su cabello, y le dolía el peso constante que era llevar a Mérida en su espalda. A una Mérida con el cabello castaño recogido en un moño y riendo a carcajadas mientras Joseph contaba uno que otro chiste malo en la sala común. No quería recordarla de otra forma, no quería recordarla pasando de una mano a otra entre los hombres de slytherin y no quería recordarla cuando sabía que había tenido una noche agitada, porque Mérida olía a lo que él quería vivir con ella. Olía a sexo y al perfume de uno de los que seguramente habían tenido a Mérida en su cama la noche anterior.

Y él quería despertar con Mérida Zabini entre sus brazos.

Pero sabía que ella no quería que las cosas fueran así.

Y por eso él odiaba el rock muggle. Porque le recordaban a los labios de Mérida cantando canciones a todo pulmón.

_"__Iré_

_S.H. Malfoy "_

…Fue lo único que escribió.

…

–Ya tienes planes para el fin de semana Rosie –Preguntó su papá cuando la chica bajó a desayunar

–Sí, saldré con Al –Rose sintió que la cuchara no era suficiente para todo lo que quería comer en el momento

–¿Y que van a hacer? –Ron no terminaba de masticar y se ganó una mirada asesina de su esposa

–No sé, Albus quiere darme una sorpresa –Explicó la pelirroja mientras engullía otra cucharada de cereal

–Nosotros iremos a visitar a tus abuelos –La abuela materna de Rose se encontraba enferma desde hacía unos años atrás –Y Hugo irá a la madriguera

–Entonces me quedaré donde tío Harry –Ron asintió mientras comía otro hotcake

–Está bien Rose, solo, no hagas desastres son Albus –Dijo su madre en tono de broma

–Está bien mamá –Hugo río mientras comía –Nada de hechizar cosas.

Al terminar el desayuno familiar, subió a su cuarto y rebuscó entre su closet la ropa perfecta para un día en casa que traducía una camisa de Hugo y shorts de pijama.

Empacó algunas cosas en el bolso de cuentas heredado de su madre y se recostó en la cama a leer por milésima vez "Hogwarts una historia" mientras su cabeza divagaba en un mar de ojos color mercurio y pieles blanquísimas que se ponían rosadas con la mención de Mérida Zabini.

…

Fred bajó hasta la sala donde Roxanne estaba tocando el piano.

Había fingido no escucharla llorar durante la noche. En Hogwarts no hablaban mucho porque Fred siempre estaba con Charlie Mccallum y Jared Lawson, sus dos mejores amigos y entonces Roxanne pasaba a segundo plano, junto con todas las cosas de la vida de Fred.

Pero aun así, cualquier persona con sus cinco sentidos funcionales no se metería nunca con Roxanne Weasley.

–Dime quien fue… –Roxanne dejó de tocar para girar a ver a su hermano

–Vivaldi –Respondió despacio –Aun no está perfecta, creo que me falta más agili…

–Roxie, no hablo de eso –Fred se sentó en el banquillo justo al lado de su hermana

–Entonces no sé qué quieres Fred, ¿No deberías estar en la tienda? –El chico la miró con reproche

–¿Lo conozco? –Roxanne negó con la cabeza y sintió que se echaría a llorar como la noche anterior

–Puedes decirme Roxie –Tomó la mano de su hermana que seguía sobre el piano y ella le lanzó una mirada algo fiera

–No soy un bebé Fred –Dijo con voz seca –Puedo cuidarme sola

–Solo cuídate bien –Intentaba ser delicado, pero estaba claro que así no era Fred –Me voy a la tienda ¿vienes?

–No… mamá quiere ir donde Katie –Respondió la morena, mientras se levantaba del banquillo

Y Fred supo que tenía que encontrar al desgraciado y hacerle la cara añicos.

...

Solo dos horas más y estaría en casa junto a ella, en la oficina el papeleo disminuía conforme a Ted Lupin y entonces su jefe entró por la puerta de madera

–Edward –Dijo el hombre rubio, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y sentándose elegantemente en la silla delante del escritorio

–Ya voy terminando señor Malfoy –Teddy aún leía parte de uno de los contratos comerciales que estaban por firmar con Bulgaria

–Edward –Continuó Draco que miraba al muchacho de cabello negro sentados frente a él

–Solo me falta una cosa –Aclaró interrumpiendo a Draco que esperó a que el chico firmara con elegante letra la parte final del contrato. Levantó la cabeza despacio y encontró a su tío segundo mirándolo detenidamente

–¿Terminaste? –Dijo Draco

–Sí señor –Teddy le extendió el pergamino, tal vez el contrato más importante que había firmado durante su vida laboral

–Ve a cada Edward –Le dijo Draco comprensivo

–¿De verdad señor? –La sonrisa en el rostro de Teddy no podía ser más grande

–Ve, si ya terminaste esto creo que el resto puede esperar hasta mañana –Draco hizo un además de despedida y se levantó de la silla

–Gracias tío –Susurró Teddy cuando Draco cruzaba la puerta.

Una llamarada verde anunció la llegada de Ted

–¡Vic! –Gritó el joven, cambiando el color de cabello a un azul eléctrico

Silencio.

–¿Victoire? –Teddy entró a la habitación de un golpe, pero Victoire tampoco se hallaba allí, subió las escaleras mirando cuartos vacíos de la casa a la que se habían mudado dos meses atrás.

–¿Nena?

Las llamas de la chimenea se pusieron verdes y antes de que Victoire apareciera se pudo escuchar un gruñido molesto

–¿Teddy? –Preguntó la rubia que cargaba algunos paquetes en las manos

–Hola, preciosa –Dijo Teddy, mientras levantaba a su prometida por la cintura haciéndole caer las bolsas que traía y dándoles un suave beso en los labios.

Victoire sonrió, y poco a poco, fue recogiendo sin ayuda de magia los paquetes del suelo mientras miraba a Teddy junto a ella recogiendo las latas de sopa que rodaban en el suelo

Llevó los paquetes hasta la cocina y mientras ella los acomodaba en los anaqueles, Teddy se sentó en la encimera de la cocina

–Vic, estuve pensando… –Sabía que tenía que decirlo, pero la sola mención de la idea que se le había ocurrido esa tarde le aterrorizaba

–Dime cariño ¿pasa algo? –Los ojos azules se enterraron en los de Teddy y este no tuvo más remedio que hablar

–Estuve pensando en que podríamos invitar a mi tío a la boda –Victoire se quedó de piedra

–Sabes que no podemos reunir a los Malfoy y a los Weasley bajo un mismo techo ¿Cierto? –Victoire no pudo evitar imaginarse su boda cómo le contaban la de sus padres, arruinada por una batalla

–Él me dio trabajo y me ha ayudado estos años… –Dijo Ted –Además eso es cosa del pasado…

–No lo sé Ted…

–Son mi única familia viva –Susurró –Ya sabes que amo a los Weasley cómo una familia, pero ellos, ellos realmente lo son Vic, realmente son mi familia, son Black y tal vez no fueron amables con mis padres, o mi abuela, pero lo son conmigo y quiero agradecerles haciéndolos parte de mi vida –La chica se pasó las manos por el rostro

–Teddy, lo entiendo… es solo que no sé si nuestra boda tenga que ser ese momento –Tomó sus manos mientras él le acariciaba el cabello

–Es algo que debo hacer Vic…

–Entonces hazlo –Le susurró antes de besar sus labios

…

–Tren muggle –Preguntó Scorpius a Joseph

–No vas a llegar en escoba –Joseph intentaba pasar el tiquete por una de las máquinas

–No entiendo como viven estos muggles –Scorpius se ajustó las gafas de sol –Además usan ropa rara ¿Qué sentido tiene usar pantalones rotos?

–Es moda –Nott empezaba a disgustarse

–Es mejor la moda mágica –Una mujer que pasó cerca a los muchachos los miró de arriba abajo antes de apartar a su niño de ellos

–No menciones más la magia –Gruño Joseph –Te están viendo raro

–¿No podemos solo aparecernos?

–Claro Scor, a ningún muggle se le hará raro ver a dos personas aparecer de la nada –El tren de detuvo frente a ellos y Joseph arrastró a Scorpius con él.

Luego de algunos minutos, donde Joseph observó la ruta y concluyó que debían bajarse en tres estaciones Scorpius decidió preguntar lo que llevaba toda la mañana atorado en su garganta…

–¿Va a ir ella? –Preguntó mientras se acomodaba la camisa blanca

–¿Quién es ella? –Nott se arregló el cabello con las manos al ver a una joven que lo miraba desde el otro extremo del tren

–Mer…

–No –Dijo secamente –No va a ir y deberías dejar de preocuparte por ella

–No lo hago

–¿Qué tal la fiesta? –Preguntó el castaño cerrando el tema y miró a Scorpius con curiosidad

–No sé, creo que me pasé de tragos –Confesó Scorpius

–¿Habían chicas lindas?

–Estaban las Weasleys…

–¿Estaba la Weasley rubia? –Interrumpió Nott con un tono de emoción

–Su..supongo, creo que estaba con el chico del cabello multicolor –El tren frenó en la primera estación

–No ella –La chica que miraba a Nott se bajó –Hablo de la otra rubia, la ravenclaw…

–Creo que sí, ya te dije que no estuve mucho tiempo adentro –Scorpius notó de manera anormal el repentino interés de su amigo por la Weasley que estaba en ravenclaw –También estaba Emily Flint y creo que los Krum

–¡Los Krum! –Gritó Nott, haciendo que medio vagón se fijara en ellos. Bajó el tono de su voz y volvió a preguntar –¿Los Krum?

–Sí, los Krum, el buscador y su familia

–¡Wow! ¡Por merlín! –Krum era el buscador favorito de Joseph desde siempre –Y no te acordaste de tu buen amigo Joseph

–Jo, estaba con sus hijos, además mide como seis metros –Concluyó el rubio

–Te detesto Hyperion –dijo

–Te estoy acompañando a escuchar música muggle –Scorpius le golpeó el brazo y este río –Yo soy quien debería odiarte Joseph…

…

–¡Sorpresa! –Dijo Albus cuando llegaron al lugar

–Es… el… Yo… –Rose no podía articular las palabras debido a su sorpresa – ¡EL CALLING!

–Dime que soy tu primo favorito –Rose se lanzó a los brazos de su primo, mientras este miraba a su alrededor

–Gracias, gracias, gracias… –Dijo la chica, que aún no salía de su asombro y entonces se dio cuenta que Albus no la estaba abrazando igual y cuando lo soltó vio que su primo estaba en un completo estado de shock

– ¿Albus? –Preguntó Rose – ¿Está todo bien?

–Qué bueno que preguntes Rosie, porque creo que no… –Y Albus señaló dos personas en la multitud

–Slytherins –bufó mientras los otros dos chicos se acercaban

Rose se estremeció entonces al sentir los ojos plateados. Aquél, sería un día largo…

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué tal?

No se olviden de dejar Reviews ;) (Háganme feliz)


	6. Cap 5-Del diario de Rose

_Hey! He vuelto. _

_Este cap es corto. En parte porque no necesita ser muy largo, en parte porque la universidad me tiene de cabeza. _

_Espero que les guste el cambio en el formato (Es solo este cap, y tal vez otro en el futuro) _

_Para el próximo volveré a mi estilo de narrativa normal. _

_Creo que subiré el próximo pronto. _

_Dejen reviews! Jajaja Me hacen feliz los reviews 3_

**_Peace,Love&Magic_**

**_Lúa._**

* * *

_Querido Albus:_

_No te enviaré esta carta, por supuesto, porque ya sabes a veces escribo cosas para que luego se quemen lentamente en el fuego (Perdona carta, ese será tu destino). Lo que sucede es que tener un diario se me hace algo tonto, así que le he puesto un nombre y ¿qué mejor que el nombre de mi mejor amigo? _

_Te escribo porque creo que hoy cometí un error. Bueno la verdad no fue hoy, fue dos noches atrás ¿Recuerdas el baile? Pues, yo detesto los bailes Al, ya lo sabes y creo que sabes que más detesto. Los rubios arrogantes con apellidos de mortífagos. Hasta ayer no los detestaba por supuesto, pero hoy la historia es otra, y creo que solo me podré desahogar si se lo cuento a alguien; Hace dos noches, estuve a cincuenta milésimas de segundo y a tres milímetros de besarme con cierto rubio. No lo negaré, no opuse resistencia alguna y luego llego Jamie a salvarme, digo salvarme porque de haberlo hecho me hubiese arrepentido demasiado. _

_Y luego estuvo hoy allí… _

_Ya sabes Albus que nos encanta el rock muggle. Saltar y cantar y hacer esas extrañas señas con las manos, sin que nadie nos juzgue por ser hijos de héroes o por ser prefectos o por nada. Pero entonces llegaron ellos. Nott y Malfoy, y no negaré que incluso me asustaste cuando Nott te insultó y creí que saltarías encima de él y le partirías la cara. Me tomó por sorpresa que te hubieses volteado y lo hubieras ignorado olímpicamente. El resto de la tarde fue muy buena, hubo dos o tres grupos que no habíamos visto nunca, y recuerdo tu cara al ver ese grupo de rock mágico que escucha Molly, y al cual aplaudimos mucho más que a los demás (Y me dio risa la cara de los muggles, cuando el chico hizo levitar el micrófono) e incluso en toda la tarde no vimos a ese par de idiotas cerca de nosotros. Te diré que me sentí terriblemente tentada a entrar a back stage con la capa de tío Harry, pero detesto que seas el "señor correcto" y yo sea taaaaaaan pasiva. ¡A veces me gusta correr riesgos Albus! Bueno, solo a veces. _

_Y fue el sentido del riesgo el que me llevó a alejarme de ti mientras coqueteabas con Carleen, cuando empezó a caer la nohe ¿Recuerdas? (¿No es suficiente con que la veas en Hogwarts? ¡Que tienes novia! ¡Joder!) Y fue el mismo sentido del riesgo el que me llevó hacia la parte de las tiendas del festival. Fue el inútil y estúpido sentido del riesgo el que me llevó a explorar la parte desocupada de ese lugar. Y tengo que decirte Albus, que tuve miedo Al, ¡Tuve mucho miedo! Tuve miedo cuando ese chico de cabello negro me acorraló contra esa pared, y me sentí cómo una niña, indefensa y sin salida, juro que incluso pensé en que haría mi madre… y eso sería lanzarle al tipejo ese un petrificus totalus, y huir de allí, pero entonces recordé que no tenía mi varita conmigo. ¡Albus Severus! Porque insististe en "¡vivir la experiencia muggle!" y ¡porqué dejaste que me fuera sola!_

_Y cuando el desgraciado este me apretaba contra la pared y pasaba sus manos por mis piernas, mientras yo intentaba (en vano) soltarme, solo pude ver dos cosas. _

_La primera fue un destello amarillo_

_La segunda fue el puño del dueño del destello amarillo contra la cara del hombre. _

_Y también me vi a mí. Siendo rescatada patéticamente por Scorpius Mafoy, que tenía la cara mas seria del mundo y que me miraba de arriba abajo en silencio, mientras yo solo podía dejarme caer por la pared y llorar como una tonta, llorar enfrente de Malfoy. ¿No se suponía que estar en Gryffindor me hacía valiente? ¿No se suponía que yo era el tipo de mujer que jamás, ¡JAMAS! Se rebajaría a dejar que un "príncipe valiente" le salvara la vida? Y Albus, mientras tú engañabas a tu patética novia con otra aún más patética, Scorpius Malfoy estaba salvando mi integridad física de un desconocido. Y antes de que me preguntes ¿por qué lo odias entonces? Te diré que luego solo me preguntó ¿dónde tenía la cabeza? y ¿qué carajos estaba pensando? Para luego reclamarme porque:_

_ "¿Qué tipo de bruja no lleva la varita consigo? Ah ya veo, ¿tu valentía gryffindor se vio momentáneamente abrumada? Das lástima Weasley… No digas nada, no necesito tus agradecimientos" _

_E incluso puedo recordar su voz seca ¡Cómo mi padre dice que hablaba ese Snape! _

_Así que lo detesto Albus. Lo detesto por reprocharme lo débil que soy. Lo detesto por intentar ser el "príncipe valiente" que necesita salvar a una chica en apuros. Lo detesto Albus, porque no entiendo por qué tiene que reprocharme que soy el deshonor para los Weasley gryffindor. Porque Albus, te juro que si Dominique o Lucy hubieran estado en mi situación, hubiesen sido excusadas porque no tienen que ser valientes. E incluso creo que Lucy hubiera sabido que una patada en la entrepierna hubiese detenido a cualquiera. _

_Albus. Me siento cómo una tonta. _

_Por no haberte dicho cuando me preguntaste ¿Dónde estabas? Por haber fingido que me había entretenido hablando con alguien. (Aunque ese alguien lo único que hizo fue dejarme en el suelo mientras yo tenía la cara enterrada en las rodillas) _

_Y ahora tu estas en tú cuarto y yo en el de Lily. Y no puedo dejar de sentirme cómo si tuviera un hueco en el pecho, porque aún recuerdo la sensación de las manos tocando mis piernas. Y recuerdo la voz de Malfoy gritándome. Terminaré esta carta (no enviada) diciéndote que ahora no sé cómo voy a mirar a mi padre a los ojos o a mi madre, sabiendo que ellos eligieron la valentía. _

_Y no merezco ser una Weasley. Porque cuando pude ser valiente elegí ser cobarde. _

_Ahora al fuego. _

_-__**R.W**_

* * *

¿Que tal?

Algo diferente...

Les quiero agradecer a las chicas que me dejaron Reviews las útimas veces y por supuesto a las que le dieron Fav o Follow a mi fic :) (Hasta hora empiezo y eso me hace feliz)

Dejen sus aportes (Quejas, reclamos, preguntas, sugerencias, tomates, rosas o lo que sea)

Un gusto siempre escribirles...

L+a


	7. Capítulo 6 -Regresiones

Hola c:

He vuelto con un cap nuevo. Este ha sido hoy porque desde mañana y en dos semanas creo que no actualizaré ya que estoy en las temidas semanas de parciales (Recen para que pueda pasar cálculo)

En este capítulo empieza la verdadera trama de la historia. La historia que concebí en primer lugar y desde donde se van a dar las cosas entre Rose y Scorpius. Les quiero comentar que si esperan un romance rápido, esto será algo un poco más lento entre nuestros protagonistas y es cómo yo lo concibo.

Si les gusta dejen **Reviews**, ya que me ayudan muchísimo en mi proceso de escribir y me motivan para seguir actualizando.

Respuestas a reviews:

_Raven Ailsa Weasley - Si, yo también pensé en no ponerlos a todos en Gryffindor, pero creo que así mi historia de desarrolla un poco mejor. Si sirve un poco cómo consuelo en mi concepción Molly era Hufflepuff y Victoire Ravenclaw. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje :) _

_Libete -Lo sé, no es algo demasiado lindo de leer (o de escribir) Pero también /y cómo lo escribí/ creo que era un capítulo que era necesario apra desarrollar la personalidad de Rose (No lo tomes a mal, no quiero decir que siempre es una chica cobarde, ¡Es hija de Ron!) Besos igual :) _

_Maryn90 -Muuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por los Reviews que me has dejado. Creo que vas un poco por donde son las cosas, pero mejor no Spoileo nada. Un abrazo- _

En fin, creo que haré esto de responder Reviews un poco más seguido en los capítulos, pero creo que no siempre porque soy muy mala con las palabras de "Afecto" y esas cosas. En fin, quiero que sepan que los views, reviews, favs y todo eso me hacen saltar de emoción

Ahora dejaré la charla y pasaré a lo que importa.

* * *

Cap 6 - Regresiones.

_El llanto de ella viene a ti como un susurro lejano, la oyes pero no la escuchas. Y cuando te das cuenta.  
Ya has dejado de escucharla_

El sol le daba junto en los ojos, imposibilitando su visión al otro lado del jardín. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Lily estaba allí junto a Lorcan, esperando el momento en que Lucy hiciese sonar el silbato, y entonces él debía llegar a la quaffle más rápido que ella. Sabía que seis metros a la derecha, Roxanne Weasley estaba sentada en el pasto, junto a Dominique Weasley, mientras miraban el partido dos contra dos, donde él era equipo con Hugo.

Sabía que tenía que ganar. Porque de no hacerlo, tendría que hacer un reto, y estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ese reto tendría que ver con Roxanne que curiosamente había estado bastante alejada, muy por el contrario de su personalidad alegre y burlona.

_"Uno, dos, tres"_

La quaffle tocó sus manos. Y voló hasta el aro que Lorcan intentaba defender (Aunque era pésimo en quidditch) y anotó.

Apenas pudo ver la sonrisa que Roxanne borró de su rostro tan rápido cómo la hizo.

No pensaba en nada más desde esa noche de jueves. En realidad no pensaba en nada más desde que él iba en quinto y ella en cuarto, desde que decidió ir a Sortilegios Weasley, con la excusa más rebuscada del mundo y decirle lo que sentía. Desde que decidió invitarla al baile. No pensaba nada más desde el primer beso y por supuesto, no pensaba en nada más luego de oler "por accidente" la amortentia de Lucy.

Al final, Lily ganó, cómo era la costumbre y él solo pudo descender con la escoba y darle un abrazo rápido a su hermano.

Se sentía realmente pequeño cuando ella respiraba el mismo aire que él. El aire que olía a pólvora, galletas de coco y a menta.

Y los labios de Roxanne sabían a menta.

-Lysander –Lily, llevaba la quaffle en sus manos, de vuelta a la madriguera – ¿Estás bien?

-Si Lil –Respondió, mientras dejaba la escoba en el jardín y caminaba con la cabeza abajo

-No luces muy bien –Lily siempre había sido buena descubriendo ese tipo de cosas en los demás

-Me duele un poco la cabeza –Se tocó la sien, por inercia y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos cafés de la chica

-Yo creo que te duele el corazón –La pelirroja puso una mano en el hombro del rubio –Ya verás cómo todo se arregla Lys –Le dijo con un tono suave, y guardando de estar lo suficientemente lejos de Hugo que hablaba con Lorcan y de Roxanne y Lucy que iban algo más adelante –Ella te quiere, lo puedo ver

-¿Y si no es así Lily? –Lysander cerró los ojos, evitando la penetrante mirada

-Si no es así, tienes que avanzar –Lily sonrió –Pero no creo que sea necesario, todos conocemos a Roxie, es un hueso algo duro de roer, y puede que se vea algo tosca por fuera, pero por dentro es cómo caramelo blando

-O galletas de coco –Susurró, mientras sintió el fuerte olor penetrándole la nariz

-Sus favoritas –Dijo ella, mientras entraban a la madriguera, donde Molly Weasley terminaba de servir la merienda

-Sospecho que George me regaló este tarro de galletas no solo pensando en mí –Dijo la mujer pelirroja, a la cual los años le empezaban a pasar cuenta, Roxanne río

-Las ha elegido Fred –Respondió la morena con mirada pícara –Yo no me involucré en esa decisión

-Eres una consentida Roxanne –Dijo Hugo, mientras se sentaba a la mesa tomando el vaso de leche y galletas que su abuela había servido

-Ni que lo digas Bill –Bufó Lucy –Creo que es la nieta favorita

-¿Tú que piensas abuela? –Preguntó Lily, con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Los quiero a todos por igual –Respondió Molly, sonriéndole a los chicos y los recordó cuando no tenían más de tres o cuatro años, cuando aún luchaban por quién era el favorito de la abuela

-A mi ni me gusta el coco –Dominique hizo un mohín

-Tus galletas son de vainilla –Replicó la abuela –Dominique, tienes muy poco sentido del olfato

-Lo siento Abue –Dijo la rubia algo apenada –Las alergias me invaden…

Los siete chicos rompieron a reír. Dominique tenía una serie de irreparables alergias que se activaban con casi todas las cosas en la faz de la tierra. El polen, las abejas, las flores, el prado, el coco, e incluso el polvo, hacían que la chica cuarta parte veela no pudiese oler nada, o que su nariz desatara una cadena catastrófica de estornudos y sarpullidos.

La merienda había concluido, y la tarde caía sobre la madriguera, inundando el lugar de un halo naranja rojizo, que hacía brillar los cabellos rojizos de Lucy y Lily y que daba cierto toque a las pecas de Hugo, Dominique e incluso Roxanne. Los gemelos Scamander, Lorcan, con el cabello atado en una pequeña coleta y Lysander, con el rubio y largo cabello que a veces caía sobre su frente, jugaban snap explosivo con Hugo, mientras que las chicas se dedicaban a pintarse las uñas, con uno de los barnices patentados de Sortilegios Weasley que cambiaban según el estado de ánimo, la personalidad o el ambiente del lugar. Lucy los encontraba particularmente interesantes, de hecho, sus uñas siempre se tornaban de un color amarillo fosforescente cuando aplicaba el barniz, muy por el contrario de Lily e incluso de su hermana Molly.

Las risas iban y venían, mientras Dominique relataba una de sus fallidas historias por hablar con Todor Krum, un moreno estudiante de Durmstrang al que siempre veían en el verano dado a la amistad entre sus familias, el menor de la familia Krum y un amante de las pociones. Por otro lado estaba Lily, hablando acerca de los hombres que no jugaban quidditch llamando obviamente la atención de Lorcan Scamander, Slytherin y por supuesto un negado jugador de quidditch desde siempre.

La tradición era simple. Los fines de semana, Roxanne (cuando no tenía que ir a la tienda de su padre), Dominique, Lucy, Lily, Hugo y los Scamander, se reunían en la madriguera, al principio la tradición había sido de toda la familia, pero con el paso del tiempo unos la habían acogido mejor que otros, y en ese momento, solo los siete jóvenes se reunían.

-¿Dónde están Albus y Rose hoy? –Preguntó Lucy mientras intentaba acomodarse de manera que pudiera alcanzar las uñas de sus pies

-Creo que están en un concierto –Lily intentaba acomodarse el cabello, sin las manos moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza

-Calling –Respondió Hugo desde la mesa

-Ah! Sí, es un festival muggle –Continuó Lily –Es una sorpresa de Albus a Rose

-¿Albus da sorpresas? –Dominique río –No sabía que mi primo fuese así de considerado…

-Eso es porque tú no eres Rose –Respondió Lily –Además, Dom, a ti no te gusta lo muggle

-¡Me gusta! –Se defendió la chica, es solo que todo es más complicado

-Todor Krum es complicado –Resaltó Roxanne, haciendo que Dominique se pusiera de un tono casi tan rojo cómo el cabello familiar

-Ya verán –Gruño la rubia por lo bajo, mientras sus primos reían.

* * *

-Porqué te fuiste del festival –Le espetó el chico de cabello miel

-Porque no quería escuchar música muggle –Scorpius, seguía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección al jardín

-Te perdiste de la última banda –Nott, lo obligó a girarse -¿Seguro que no estabas con ninguna muggle?

-Claro Jos –Scorpius levantó la ceja –Es lógico que estaba en lo más oscuro del lugar con una chica –Nott rió descaradamente

-Mientras que no fuera Weasley –Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada –No negarás que no estaba tan mal, incluso creí verte mirándole el trasero, cuando se giró con el chico Potter –Joseph le apuntó con el dedo en el pecho y Scorpius frunció el ceño

-Estás enfermo amigo –Dijo secamente, mientras se sentaba en el jardín de la mansión

-Qué diría tu padre –Scorpius bufó –Un Malfoy y una Weasley… –Nott soltó una risa –No quiero imaginar que diría Draco, Astoria lo soportaría pero tu padre…

-Creo que le daría un infarto –El rubio se recostó sobre la hierba y dejó que el sol cayera en su piel blanca.

El silencio los invadió por unos momentos. Y Scorpius recordó la pelirroja, llorando, sin poder articular las palabras coherentemente y sacudió su cabeza intentando desechar el recuerdo que lo había atormentado la noche ó su vista en las bifurcaciones de los árboles que irremediablemente le recordaban a Mérida.

Y cómo si Joseph hubiese podido leer su mente, habló:

-Creo que empiezas a olvidarla –Susurró, mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado –Ya sabes Scor, adoro a Mérida, pero lo que te hizo fue horrible –Scorpius levantó una ceja

-Mérida ya no es nada para mí –Dijo lo más convincentemente que pudo, mientras su cabeza evocaba el moreno de la piel de Zabini

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu –Nott le golpeó el brazo –Vamos Scorpius, te escuché llorar todo ese tiempo, la verdad es que no le dije a nadie porque te quiero –El ojiverde hizo una pausa y continuó –Soy el mejor amigo del mundo, merezco un premio…

-La verdad te odio –El tono de Scorpius se volvió algo serio

-Pero no podrías vivir sin mí

-Está claro porqué eres Slytherin.

-¿Ya has leído el profeta hoy? –Preguntó Joseph

-No, detesto ese diario, solo nos tildan de mortífagos –Alegó el rubio

-Deberías, creo que te va a interesar –Nott abrió los ojos cómo platos

-¿Viene con corazón de bruja? –Dijo Scorpius sarcásticamente –Porque de ser así, al único que le interesa es a ti

-Creo que te vas a emocional cuando lo veas…

* * *

Albus no podía mover un músculo después de leer El Profeta esa mañana.

En la primera plana, e incluso con una fotografía, el jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional anunciaba una de las mejores noticias de su vida y el moreno simplemente no podía dejar de sentirse en shock. Su madre se lo había entregado diciéndole explícitamente que "Debía leer el anuncio de Oliver" Oliver había sido compañero de su padre en el colegio, y luego de jugar por años con el Puddlemere United, se había hecho un campo en el ministerio de magia, para ser el encargado del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Rose llegó al comedor de la casa con el cabello hecho un desastre, la camisa de quidditch de Albus que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura y el short de pijama de Lily. Frotándose los ojos en un claro gesto de no haber dormido en toda la noche. "Seguramente escribiendo" pensó Albus, y saludando a Harry y a James, que estaban enfrascados en una conversación "De auror a casi auror" Cómo lo hacía llamar el chico se sentó en la silla del frente en el comedor.

-¿Por qué Albus está leyendo el profeta? –James río al escuchar en comentario, estaba claro que Albus solo leía las noticias de deporte (que reseñaba su madre) y que prefería diarios cómo "El quisquilloso" que llegaba gratis a la vivienda cortesía de Luna.

-Lee la primera plana Rosie –Dijo su tía sirviéndole café –Sé que te vas a emocionar cómo Albus –El moreno le extendió el papel y Rose pudo ver la cara de Olvier Wood en la primera hoja.

- "_I Torneo Europeo Intercolegial De Quidditch" _–Leyó en voz alta –_En días pasados, los departamentos de cooperación mágica internacional se han reunido con motivo del primer torneo intercolegial de quidditch, un evento que se llevará a cabo en Hogwarts en el mes de septiembre –Hizo una pausa, mientras repasaba las palabras –Por primera vez desde hace trece años (Y luego de la abolición del Torneo de los tres magos) Los directores del Colegio Hogwarts De Magia Y Hechicería, Academia de Magia Beauxbatons y el Instituto Durmstrang, se reunirán esta semana y notificarán en un plazo de tres días a sus equipos que participarán por el honor de sus colegio. Recordemos que deberán ser catorce jugadores, los siete principales (Guardián, buscador, tres cazadores y dos golpeadores) y sus suplentes. Este nuevo reto lo ha sugerido el Departamento De Cooperación Mágica Internacional, en cabeza de su jefe el señor Oliver Wood (Famoso por su largo recorrido en el mundo del quidditch) "Esperamos que nuestros participantes dejen la cara en alto por Inglaterra, y por el quidditch en general" ¿Quiénes serán los elegidos para este nuevo torneo? Esa es la nueva pregunta que se hace el mundo mágico._ –Rose quedó pasmada.

-Q-q-que –Fue lo único que pudo articular

-Lo que estás viendo –Respondió Albus, con emoción –¡Habrá un torneo!

-¿T-Tú Crees que nos elijan? –Acertó a decir Rose mientras sus manos temblaban de la emoción

-Ya lo creo –respondió Albus –Será Mcgonagall la que elija los candidatos ¿Verdad mamá?

-No puedo confirmar nada –Respondió Ginny con voz jocosa, mientras le pasaba el café a su marido –Ya sabes que lo he tenido que mantener en secreto…

* * *

Luego de terminar de tomar el sol, el rubio volvió a la casa con la intención de leer El Profeta. Pero sus intenciones se vieron desvanecidas al entrar al salón, donde su madre rápidamente lo tomó del brazo, mientras lo guiaba a toda velocidad lejos de allí.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –Preguntó Scorpius mientras detenía su mirada en la sala de estar luego de que Joseph se fuera

-¡Silencio Scorpius! –Le susurró su madre, mientras lo conducía hacia otra habitación.

En vano el rubio intentaba observar a los hombres que se reunían con su padre en el comedor, sospechaba quienes eran, pero en su alma guardaba la esperanza de que no fueran las personas que él creía

-¡Mamá! –Preguntó de nuevo, sin tener cuidado del volumen de su voz, mientras intentaba soltarse de la mano de su madre que agarraba su antebrazo

-Calla –Dijo de nuevo, mientras abría la biblioteca que era el salón más alejado de la sala de estar

Afuera, los gritos de su padre inundaban la casa, mientras adentro las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Astoria que estaba sentada elegantemente, mientras Scorpius caminaba por toda la habitación

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Continuó Scorpius –Creí que Papá ya había arreglado ese asunto años atrás

-No es tu padre Scorpius –La mujer estaba increíblemente nerviosa y Scopius recordó la última vez que había visto a esos hombres

Tenía solo cinco años y aún podía recordar el putrefacto olor del cuero mojado y los sucios cabellos del hombre de tez morena, con la marca tenebrosa aún negra en el brazo y la varita empuñada apuntaba al hombre de apenas veintiocho años que estaba justo en frente de él. Astoria, al igual que en ese momento estaba invadida por el llanto y la angustia y Scorpius solo podía asomar la cabeza entre las piernas de su joven padre que al mismo tiempo empuñaba la varita a los extraños hombres vestidos de negro. El piso blanco de la pequeña casita ubicada muy cerca al callejón Diagon, y la que era el hogar de la joven pareja compuesta por el exmortífago Draco Malfoy y de la joven Astoria Greengrass.

Scorpius solo sabía que esos hombres significaban problemas, y que con tal de evitarlos habían cambiado de casa hasta su cumpleaños número once, cuando sus abuelos decidieron cederles la mansión Malfoy a sus padres según ellos porque tenía más "protección". Había odiado esa casa en primer lugar, y aún podría recordar la pequeña casa cerca a los negocios de su padre (Que para esa época solo estaban comenzando) y con los cuales se había ganado la confianza del mundo mágico.

Varios pasos se escucharon entonces, proviniendo de la sala, pasos firmes que Scorpius reconoció de inmediato. Draco entró a la biblioteca y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo. El rubio besó a Scorpius en la coronilla mientras intentaba que su esposa dejara de llorar, calmándola con palabras sutiles y suaves.

-Se han ido –Era lo único que podía repetir –Se han ido

-Pero volverán –Dijo Astoria con la voz entrecortada por el llanto –Sabes que volverán, Draco

-Cuando vuelvan Scor estará en Hogwarts –La tranquilizó –Nada podrá pasarle allí.

A pesar de que era verano, el frío invadió a Scorpius Malfoy, y la habitación se llenó de un halo de tensión.

Draco sintió los ojos grises fulminándolo

-¿Qué querían? –Scorpius intentaba mantenerse en una pieza

-Scorpius… -Le reprendió su madre –Deberíamos dejar que tu padre descanse

-No, padre –Lo miró suplicante –Quiero saberlo, si es sobre mí, debo saberlo

Draco cerró los ojos, encontrando las palabras para explicar la situación, para explicarle a su hijo que tal vez todo lo que estaba por venir se debía a sus acciones del pasado

-Los tiempos difíciles han vuelto Scorpius –Dijo su padre mirándolo a los ojos –sobre todo para nosotros y eso es todo lo que debes saber.


	8. Visiones

Hola :D

Siento el retraso, tenía pensado publicar apenas terminara los parciales. Pero se me dañó el computador, estoy atrasada en un proyecto y las cosas se han venido sobre mi como una bola de nieve.

Espero que pueda actualizar de nuevo el sábado o el lunes y así tener el otro capítulo cerca.

Este es un cap de transición y tal vez por eso sea algo tedioso.

Mil gracias por los reviews. Espero les guste.

* * *

_Los ojos azules se encarnan en los tuyos suplicantes y recuerdas que es por ella._

_Todo ha sido siempre por ella._

_El recuerdo de su cabello rojo viene a ti cómo en un vaivén y sigues luchando. El rayo de luz verde sale disparado de tu varita y el primero de muchos sucumbe ante tu ilimitado poder._

_Mientras en tu mente aún se repiten sus palabras_

_"Eras el elegido"_

_Y desde la lejanía crees divisar de nuevo sus ojos…_

_Pero ya no están._

_Fuego. Poder. Placer._

_Huracanes se forman en tu cerebro, recopilando las casualidades de sus últimos encuentros. Mientras al otro lado de la habitación un ejército aguarda por atacarte._

_Entonces sabes que ya no hay escapatoria._

_Pronuncias las palabras, mientras la evocas en tu mente y desapareces tal cómo ella. Sin dejar huella. Corriendo por el bosque mientras recuerdas tu motivación para hacer lo que estás haciendo. Los gritos en tu mente luchan por salir, al igual que tu corazón._

_Pero no puedes. NO debes._

_Y al final del camino ves su reflejo en el agua y en los árboles. Ves sus ojos azules en el claro del cielo y su piel blanca en las nubes. Te detienes poco a poco._

_Cuanto deseas tenerla en tus brazos. Cuanto deseabas no dejarla sola._

_Y aun así lo hiciste._

_Sola cargando el peso de tu hijo nonato, sola llevando el peso de tus actos._

_Morirá pronto y lo sabes._

_Pero ni tu amor por ella impedirá tus deseos. Recuerdas la profecía._

_La sangre del bien y del mal…_

_Ella es el bien._

_Y tú eres el mal._

_Y la lluvia mezclada con la arena forma el barro que se pega a tus botas de cuero de Dragón impidiéndote ir más rápido. Piensas en ella y tu fuerza se debilita._

_Piensas en Taurus._

_Y lo imaginas corriendo por el prado veraniego._

_Lo imaginas con los ojos de ella. Porque siempre han sido tu punto débil._

_Piensas en ella sonriendo con el vientre abultado_

_"Volveré por ti"_

_Y dos segundos después estás muerto._

Despertó con una capa de sudor cubriéndole el rostro.

El sueño había sido tan vívido como siempre. Tomó la capa de color magenta de los pies de la cama, mientras se incorporaba intentando respirar calmadamente. Le dio luz a la habitación con su varita y cerró los ojos momentáneamente intentando recordar algún rastro de la mujer del sueño.

Pero ya se había ido.

Al saber que no iba a poder volver a conciliar el sueño decidió repasar los sucesos del sueño que había estado teniendo recurrentemente desde el día que escuchó a aquella vieja bruja recitar una profecía en el callejón Knockturn

_"Temerán incluso los seguidores del señor tenebroso… Nacidos de la sangre del bien y el mal han llegado a la tierra al concluir el mes de diciembre… Pero al unir sus corazones el hijo de la sangre del mal se alzará entre los mortales el día del solsticio… Con el poder de destruir el mal o de dominarlo solo la hija del bien será capaz de evitarlo… Cuando los siete elegidos hayan caído el mal reinará en su corazón, aquél que tendrá por nombre El escorpión."_

Incluso las había memorizado. Él, cuya memoria había sido pésima desde siempre.

Recordó que en sus sueños, el chico era la sangre del mal. Y sintió lástima por él.

EL halo de la luna se colaba por las cortinas verdes que decoraban su cuarto, y entonces resumió leer la carta que había llegado en la tarde del día anterior y que había resuelto leer el día siguiente.

Las vacaciones de verano habían pasado más rápido de lo que se imaginaba y en una semana estaría de nuevo abordando el tren escarlata.

_¿Qué tal el verano Scorp? _

_El mío ha estado un poco menos que aburrido. Lamento no haber ido a verte, pero mi hermana ha estado de peleas con mis padres y ya sabes cómo es Emily. ¡Tienes que contarme sobre el baile! (Mi hermana tampoco ha querido hablar de eso) Y Joseph me contó que hay grandes noticias… Espero que las grandes noticias no tengan que ver con chicas o asesinaré a Joseph Nott por hacerme emocionar en vano. _

_Te escribo porque me ha parecido curioso QUE MI MEJOR AMIGO NO HAYA ESCRITO UNA MALDITA CARTA en tres meses. _

_Con resentimiento infinito. _

_Verónica Flint _

_PD: La lechuza es de Emily, así que no devuelvas tu carta en ella (Si piensas escribir algo) _

Sonrió al recordar a Victoria.

Había estado en Gales durante el verano. En la casa de verano de sus padres. Scorpius había ido más de una vez, a fiestas o a pasar las vacaciones, pero ese año, Emily, la hermana mayor de la susodicha había terminado Hogwarts y mientras ella insistía en ser reportera del profeta sus padres insistían en las leyes mágicas.

Los padres podían ser bastante irritantes cuando se lo proponían.

Cómo su padre, que había estado mucho más que misterioso desde el día que los hombres habían llegado a su puerta. No lo dejaba salir, no lo dejaba ir donde Joseph y la única vez que logró escaparse para comprar los útiles necesarios para su último año, había pronunciado mal y había terminado con Joseph en el callejón de las artes oscuras.

Y todo volvía a conducir a la estúpida profecía.

E irremediablemente la profecía lo conducía al sueño.

Como todas las cosas de su vida. El sueño lo tenía taciturno. Lo había tenido desde hacía un mes y siempre se basaba en lo mismo. Un chico huyendo, una mujer embarazada a punto de morir y un bebe llamado Taurus. Pensó que Taurus era un lindo nombre de bebé. Y sonrío ante el pensamiento. Recordó que de hecho también era una constelación y le pareció gracioso el hecho de que alguien llamara a su hijo Taurus, cuando esa había sido la tradición en SU familia.

La madrugada llegó y con ella la paz de Scorpius.

"Nox" Susurró, mientras la varita se apagaba y volvía a quedar sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Pensando en el sueño. En la profecía. En la chica de cabellos rojos que corría. En el pequeño Taurus. Y en el hombre del sueño.

Muerto.

* * *

-No quiero decir que no me agrada Hugo –Continuó su madre –Solo pienso que hay chicas mejores –El castaño suspiró

-Habían hombres mejores que papá y tú lo elegiste a él –Ron le lanzó una mirada acusadora

-Por supuesto que habían mejores hombres que tu padre –Dijo Hermione mientras terminaba de servir el té –Pero yo no buscaba algo más, tú padre tiene todo lo que necesito

-Ella tiene todo lo que necesito –Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara

-Hugo, solo tienes quince ¿qué sabrás tú de eso? –Su madre podía ser bastante irritante cuando se lo proponía –Mira a Rosie, ella sabe elegir y por eso ha aguardado tanto tiempo

-¿Aguardar? Lo siento mamá pero Rose está sola porque no hay quien la aguante –Hugo se cruzó de brazos –Y si sigue así, creo que se quedará sotera hasta el fin de los tiempos –Hermione bufó

-Ron ¿A qué hora debes ir a la tienda? –Preguntó, mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor

-Creo que en menos de una hora debería estar ahí –Se llevó la taza de té a los labios y dio un pequeño salto al sentir el líquido demasiado caliente en su lengua

-Deberías llevar a Hugo –Dijo la mujer –Hace tiempo que no van los dos

-Si –Contestó Ron –Hoy estarán Fred y Roxie ¿Quieres venir? –Hugo se encogió de hombros

-Es mejor que no hacer nada –Dijo –Y subió las escaleras dispuesto a arreglarse, chocando con Rose en el camino

-Ten cuidado por donde caminas –Gruñó

-Y por eso es que estas soltera hermanita –Le respondió mientras la pelirroja se ruborizaba de la ira.

La mañana había sido tranquila. Era un lunes, así que los señores Weasley debían ir a trabajar, Rose esperaba fervorosamente que llegara el día de ir a Hogwarts, partir a Hogwarts y conocer los catorce elegidos de la Selección de Quidditch de Hogwarts. No le importaba en absoluto ser suplente, pero si fuera titular no solo ella se alegraría -¡Imagina la cara de papá! –Le decía a Hugo siempre que hablaban del tema –Lo sé Rosie –Contestaba él, imaginando a su padre ir por los pasillos del ministerio contando que sus dos hijos habían resultado elegidos.

-Buen día Rose –Dijo su madre

-Buenos días mamá –Sonrío, mientras intentaba arreglarse infructuosamente la maraña de cabello rojo que tenía sobre su cabeza

-¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Quieres ir con papá a la tienda? –Se llevó otro sorbo de té a la boca

-Hoy iré a Shell Cottage ¿Recuerdas que hoy es la prueba de los vestidos de la boda de Vic? –Hermione río

-Lo había olvidado por completo –Confesó –Te verás hermosa Rose. Imagínate, aún recuerdo cuando Victoire nació ¡Y ahora se va a casar! –Rose podía asegurar que su madre intentaba contener el llanto –Solo espero que tú no te cases tan pronto como ella

-Yo creo que se están casando a la edad adecuada –Respondió Rose, mientras untaba tostadas con mantequilla de maní que su tío George le había traído de América en su último viaje por ingredientes para los sortilegios –Además Teddy es el chico perfecto -Hermione río

-¿Quién más irá a la prueba?

-Albus, Lily, Dominique, Lucy, Molly, René y los primos de Vic –Rose hizo una pausa pensando –Creo que iremos todos los primos –Y entonces a la mente de Rose llegó la voz de su padre días atrás diciéndole que "Ese niño mortífago" iría a la boda –Creo que irá también el hijo de los Malfoy

-Aún no sé qué se le metió a Edward Lupin en la cabeza que lo lleva a pensar que puede invitar a los Malfoy a su boda –Dijo Ron, que servía café

-Son su familia –Replicó la castaña, que ahora revolcaba su bolso en busca de su varita –Yo no quería que tu Tía Muriel fuera a nuestra boda

-Yo tampoco, de eso puedes estar segura –Rose río y su padre besó tiernamente a su madre en las mejillas –Pero Tía Muriel no fue del bando malvado en la guerra

-Debes olvidar Ron… –Susurró Hermione –Y perdonar, ellos no son el enemigo

-Lo sé, lo sé… -Entornó los ojos azules

-Hugo debe estar allí en la tarde –Dijo Rose rompiendo la tensión –Y papá si ves a Roxanne dile que si no va Vic la asesinará

-Le diré, aunque no creo que no vaya. Todos han estado bastante emocionados por la boda

-Como no es Roxanne, ya lo habrá olvidado.

-¿Vestidos de boda? –Preguntó con una ceja levantada –Estás loco, no iré

-Se lo prometiste a tu primo –Su padre estaba frente a él, arrastrándolo hasta la chimenea –Ahora arréglate esa camisa…

-¡NO ES MI PRIMO! –Dijo mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire –No es nada de nuestra familia. Trabaja contigo y eso es todo.

-Scorpius…

-¡Papá! –Replicó –Y si me matan cuando vaya a esa casa…

-No te va a pasar nada por ir donde los Weasley –Contestó su madre –No son nuestros mejores amigos, pero hay que vivir con eso

-Y haz buena cara –Dijo su padre pasandole el tarro con los polvos flu – ¡Scorpius! –El rubio forzó una falsa sonrisa –Me encanta tu "buena cara" –Dijo con sorna

-¡Shell Cottage! –Gritó luego de desaparecer en las llamas verdes.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con varios pares de ojos mirándolo cómo si tuviera un gemelo malvado pegado a su cuello –o un gemelo no-malvado? –Pensó. Y cuando logró salir de la chimenea de alguna manera en que no se viera ridículo, su "primo" lo abrazó.

-Sabría qué vendrías Scorpius –Dijo, mientras el rubio ponía los ojos en blanco

-Edward –Saludó

-Ven, te presentaré a mi prometida –Teddy lucía realmente emocionado y Scorpius se dijo a sí mismo que si alguna vez se casaba jamás se vería tan ridículo cómo el chico de cabello azul. Caminó entre las personas que lo miraban inquiridoramente hasta el centro de la sala donde estaba sentada la joven rubia, que la verdad lucía asombrosa, Scorpius le dedicó una media sonrisa –Ella es Victoire –Dijo Teddy –Mi futura esposa

-Ted me ha hablado mucho de tu familia –Dijo ella, levantándose y estrechando la mano de Scorpius –Es un placer tenerte aquí. A Teddy le ha hecho mucha ilusión.

-Mi padre te envía saludos –Dijo Scorpius educadamente –Y a ti también Edward

-Y ellos son mi familia –Dijo mientras giraba hacia donde estaba el resto de la familia –Las damas de honor –Las chicas saludaron con una sonrisa, todas excepto una pelirroja que se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco –Lily, Lucy, Dominique, la hermana de Vic –Scorpius río internamente ante la presentación de "la Weasley rubia" –Roxanne, que no ha llegado aún, Madeleine y Rose –La chica lo miró fríamente –Pero creo que ya se conocen –Continuó Teddy –Por lo que están en Hogwarts todos

-Claro –Replico Scorpius, aunque estaba seguro de no haber visto a la mitad de esas personas en su vida

-La madrina es Molly –Dijo Victoire –Pero está trabajando en el ministerio y creo que llegará con Roxanne

-Y los caballeros de honor –Inició de nuevo –Albus, Fred, Louis, Hugo, René y tú –Dijo –El padrino será James –El azabache levantó las cejas a modo de saludo

-Estamos muy felices de hacerlos parte de nuestro matrimonio –Victoire estallaba felicidad –Mis primos René y Madeleine llegarán mañana de Francia

-Ahora a lo que vinimos –Dijo Teddy –Scorpius, puedes subir con los chicos a medirse sus túnicas –El rubio se mantuvo serio, mientras seguía a los cuatro chicos hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso.

El silencio era imperturbable en la habitación. Scorpius se limitó a tomar la túnica negra que tenía su nombre en el gancho, al igual que todos. Y se la probó.

Luego de que todos bajaran Scorpius seguía arreglando la corbata azul mientras que Albus Potter amarraba uno de sus zapatos de charol

-Casi que no te ves como un mortífago Malfoy –Dijo Albus, mientras se ponía de pie, mirándose al espejo

-Casi pareces un héroe Potter –Su rostro no reflejaba sentimiento alguno

-¿Qué te traes fingiendo ser parte de esta familia? –Preguntó el azabache con desdén

-Créeme Potter –Replicó –Lo que menos quiero es ser parte de esta familia –Se giró para encararlo –Creo que nadie quisiera ser parte de esta familia a decir verdad

La puerta se abrió y una joven pelirroja entró a la habitación algo distraída y cubriéndose los ojos cómo una niña pequeña

-¿Están completamente vestidos? –Albus río pensando que Rose lucía realmente tonta haciendo eso

-No Rose, estamos desnudos –La chica soltó una risilla y retiró la mano de sus ojos

-Eres un idiota –Dijo, mientras miraba a su primo de forma condescendiente sin fijarse si quiera de la presencia de Malfoy en la habitación, se adentró dando pequeños pasos sin dejar de mirar a Albus

-¡Wow! Rosie –Albus la obligó a dar una vuelta –Luces hermosa

-Gracias señor caballero de honor –El vestido rosado pálido hacía que sus labios rojos que Scorpius había estado a punto de besar se vieran incluso más rojos, y al terminar de dar la vuelta obligada por Albus, se fijó en el rubio que la observaba de arriba abajo

-Ah, aquí está Malfoy –Dijo Albus –Eres muy distraída

-Supongo –Su sonrisa se transformó en una línea recta –Victoire quiere que bajen –Gruño –Dice que a no ser de que se hayan enamorado profundamente no encuentra razón por la que se hayan demorado tanto

-Permiso –Dijo Scorpius serio abriéndose paso hacia la puerta y bajando las escaleras mientras Rose y Albus reían a sus espaldas

En la sala todos estaban vestidos, los chicos de negro y las chicas de rosado palido. Que resaltaba sus rojos cabellos y las pecas de su rostro

-¡Albus! –Gritó Lily con una cámara en sus manos –Déjame sacar una foto para mamá ¡Te ves cómo cuando papá se casó!

-¡Por Merlín! Lily no digas eso –Respondió Albus –Me veo mil veces mejor que papá

-Hablas igual que James –La pelirroja sonrío mientras su hermano le desarreglaba el liso cabello

-Creo que tu túnica está algo larga Albus –Dijo Victoire –Debí suponer que crecerías en el verano

-Ja. Ja. –Río sarcásticamente –Que graciosa Victoire –La fulminó con los ojos verdes y la chica soltó una risa que contagio al resto de la familia.

-Están perfectos –Continuó la Rubia –Ese color se te ve realmente bien Scorpius –El aludido esbozó una sonrisa

-Rose –Teddy había llegado hasta el salón –Luces hermosa

-Muchas gracias Ted –Rose sonrío –Todo es obra del buen gusto de mi prima

La lluvia de halagos hacía que Scorpius quisiera petrificarlos y dejarlos así durante años. O que le dieran muchas ganas de vomitar.

Odiaba a los aduladores.

-¡HE LLEGADO! –Gritó alguien desde la chimenea y todos se giraron para verla.

El cabello rojo de Molly estaba recogido en un moño alto y su vestido de color gris parecía haberse manchado con hollín.

-¡Molly! –Gritó Victoire corriendo a abrazar a su prima

-¡Te vas a casar! –Molly saltaba realmente emocionada

-¡Lo sé! –Decía Victoire mientras tomaba de las manos a Molly –

Scorpius colgó la túnica azul y la dobló sobre su antebrazo, saliendo sigilosamente de la escena.

-¿A dónde vas? –La chica pelirroja lo miró detenidamente –No intentarás huir, ¿Verdad?

-No sé a qué te refieres –Respondió mientras subía las escaleras, mientras la hija de Harry Potter le pisaba los talones

-Me refiero a que intentabas salir de aquí ¿Sabes? Sé que podemos ser algo escandalosos pero somos una buena familia Scorpius –El chico se sorprendió de que lo llamara por su nombre –Y creo que si vas a intentar que tu familia y la nuestra se unan en un vínculo muy muy lejano, deberías hacer el esfuerzo –Los ojos cafés de Lily Potter lo miraban con compasión

-Está bien –Dijo – ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

-Puedes bajar y despedirte –Sonrío –O puedes quedarte a tomar la merienda

-Creo que estoy bien con despedirme y marcharme –Dijo Scorpius –Creo que no le agrado a tu familia –Susurró

-Eso es porque odian a tu padre –Dijo la chica –Vamos, no te odiarán más de lo que ya lo hacen –Continuó –Además, Ted es tu primo, y no sabes lo mucho que nos habló de que "había que ser amables"

-Vaya que eres amable –Scorpius río, la pequeña Potter incluso no le caía tan mal

-Lo sé –Contestó –Soy como una pequeña caja de amabilidad, ahora vamos por la merienda Malfoy –Dijo sonriendo –Me muero de hambre y sé que tú también.

Bajaron hasta la sala de nuevo, sin advertir a nadie ya que todos estaban realmente emocionados con la llegada de Molly.

Las voces se hacían más fuertes al llegar a la sala y entonces chocó con la mirada azul de una pelirroja

_Las voces en su cabeza maquinaron de inmediato y entonces vio su cabello rojo mezclarse con el horizonte negro, siguiendo la luz. _

_-Al final la sangre del bien vencerá. _

-¿Perdón? –Dijo Scorpius al sentir la voz de la chica

-¿Qué? –Respondió de mala gana

-Yo… sentí que me hablaban –Alegó

-No tienes tanta suerte Malfoy –Se giró mientras gruñía por lo bajo y Scorpius tuvo que frotarse los ojos y sacudir la cabeza ante la incómoda y estúpida voz en su cabeza

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó una chica rubia que se había acercado a él, al verlo inclinar la cabeza contra una de las paredes

-¡Si! –Espetó –Perfectamente.

-Lo siento… yo...solo –La chica se alejó de él lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron mientras lo miraba con ira.

Salió con sigilo del lugar y caminó hasta el límite de apariciones.

-Estoy enloqueciendo –Dijo para sí mismo mientras sentía un gancho tirándolo del estómago.

Al abrir los ojos estaba en casa.

-¡Cómo te hago entender que no debes aparecerte! –Su padre gritaba furioso -¡Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! –Supo que todo estaba mal en cuanto escuchó el temido segundo nombre reservado apra los regaños

-Lo lamento padre yo solo… -La verdad no tenía excusa así que prefirió callar –Lo siento

-Scorpius –Su padre le habló con consideración –Debes ser prudente hijo

-Es solo que no entiendo porque –Respondió calmadamente –Nunca he sido prudente

-Siempre hay una primera vez…

_-Siempre hay una primera vez Scorpius -_Dijo la voz en su mente

Se levantó de la mesa y corrió hasta su cama. Y apretó los ojos mientras se pasaba las manos por el resto –Me estoy enloqueciendo –Pensaba.

_-Scorpius –La voz se escuchaba demasiado lejana –Scorpius despierta –El sol entró por las cortinas llegando hasta sus parpados cerrados. Abrió los ojos despacio –Scorpius –Repetía ella –Llegarás tarde Amor _

_¿Amor? Se incorporó de golpe y descubrió que no estaba en su cama. Las sábanas blancas y el blanco de la habitación lo decían todo. Inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada, mientras sentía unas manos frías recorrerle los hombros desnudos _

_-Scor –La voz era dulce – ¿Te pasa algo? –No era capaz de mirarla. Porque temía que la voz que creía era de la persona que menos deseaba tener un día al lado suyo mientras tenía el torso desnudo, en la misma cama. Era el tipo de persona que deseaba no encontrarse en un pasillo ¡Que hacía en su cama!_

_-Scorpius –Repetía ella, mientras intentaba girarle la cara en su dirección –Scorpius ¿Qué sucede? _

_Seguía mirando hacia el frente, realmente inmóvil. No podía entender que ocurría. De repente la idea llego a su mente. "un sueño" pensó. Y entonces apretó los ojos queriendo despertar. _

_Pero no lo hizo. _

_-Iré a llamar a un medimago –Dijo la chica mientras él respiraba agitadamente. _

_-¡No! –Fue lo único que pudo decir –No es necesario, estoy bien –Mentía por supuesto, pero de repente la curiosidad le había invadido y entonces solo necesitaba saber porque se hallaba allí._

_-Me asustaste –La chica se puso de pie y entonces Scorpius pudo notar su cuerpo completamente desnudo frente a el –Creo que Taurus debería ir a lecciones de piano –Dijo mientras cubría sus curvas marcadas con una bata rosa -¿Qué piensas? –Se giró frente a él y Scorpius se estremeció al ver el rostro de una de las personas que más detestaba mirándole cómo si solo él existiera en el mundo _

_-Yo... Creo que está bien –Dijo con voz temblorosa_

_-Así podríamos tener algo de tiempo nosotros –Le lanzó una sonrisa pícara y Scorpius solo pudo encorvar los labios en una mueca extraña –Iré a levantar a Taurus –Dijo, antes de acercarse para darle un beso en los labios que Scorpius apenas sintió _

_-¿Seguro que no ocurre nada? –Preguntó de nuevo _

_-Nada –Respondió. Se obligó a abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces. Y a mirar bajo las sábanas comprobando que efectivamente estaba desnudo. Se levantó entonces buscando su ropa en el suelo. E intento vestirse con la camisa blanca y los pantalones azules de pijama que encontró. Miró su mano derecha fijándose en el anillo que rodeaba su dedo. Miró las fotografías en las mesillas, donde estaba él abrazando a la chica el día de la boda. Él con un pequeño bebé riendo en el parque y ella sonriendo y luego él besándola. Volvió a meterse en la cama, diciéndose a sí mismo que solo era un sueño._

_Un sueño que se sentía bastante real. _

_-¡Papi! –Gritó el niño, entrando por la puerta y subiéndose a la cama. Scorpius se estremeció. _

_El pequeño era terriblemente parecido a él en su niñez cuando tendría cinco años. Salvo que este tenía los ojos de un azul metálico. Tenía el mismo cabello rubio, la piel enfermizamente blanca y dos o tres pecas en el puente de la nariz. _

_-¿Por qué miras a Taurus cómo si no lo conocieras? –Preguntó ella, parada en la puerta mientras tomaba una taza de té. _

_-Papi –El niño hizo un puchero –No quiero piano –Scorpius lo observaba atentamente. El niño tenía que ser de su familia. Y obviamente tenía algo de ella. No sabía si las pecas o los intimidantes ojos color azul. O el hecho de que estuviera sentado en la cama frente a él atravesándolo con la mirada cómo siempre lo miraba ella. _

_-Se dice no quiero ir a piano –Dijo ella mientras llegaba hasta la cama –Scorpius deja de mirar así a tu hijo –Scorpius parpadeó varias veces – ¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a un sanador? _

_-Estoy bien –Aseguró –Solo algo mareado _

_-¿Quieres algo? –Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le tocaba las mejillas –Estás helado_

_-Estoy bien –Volvió a decir. Realmente para ser un sueño se sentía muy real _

_-Papi –Volvió a decir el niño que tenía una pequeña boca rosada –No quiero ir otra vez donde tía Lily_

_-Tía Lily te cuida muy bien Taurus ¿Por qué no quieres ir? –Dijo la mujer. Quitándole la carga de tener que responder a una pregunta que no sabía cómo contestar a un hijo que ciertamente no había tenido_

_-Quiero quedarme con ustedes –Dijo mientras les daba un abrazo, y entonces Scorpius soltó una lágrima. ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada de lo que sucedía? _

_Porque estas soñando –Se repitió mentalmente_

_El niño se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el pasillo, seguido por ella. Que una vez en la puerta se giró para decirle _

_-Deja de mirarnos cómo si no supieras quienes somos –Parecía asustada_

_Y esperó una respuesta. Pero él apartó el rostro dándole a entender que no podía responder. Porque realmente no sabía quiénes eran. _

_Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama_

_-Scorpius –Dijo la voz lejana –Despierta_

_Y despertó. _

-Hijo –Dijo Astoria preocupada -¿Estás bien? –Scorpius sonrío

-Perfectamente mamá –La mujer dejó salir el aire que había contenido –Pero necesito ir a el callejón diagon

-Scorpius sabes que tu padre no quiere que salgas –Respondió

-Iré con Joseph, nos encontraremos allá –Dijo suplicándole con la mirada

-Está bien –Contestó Astoria –Pero tu padre estará en casa a las cuatro, procura no demorarte.

Y de un golpe se levantó de la cama. En menos de media hora estaba realmente listo para irse dejando a su madre sorprendida

-Estaré aquí pronto –Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

* * *

El callejón Knockturn siempre le había dado algo de miedo.

Anduvo por las calles buscando a la bruja que le había mencionado la profecía. Porque dentro de todo, sabía que los locos sueños que tenía eran parte de ella.

La encontró en un pequeño local de adivinación, sentada con las arrugas pesándole en el rostro y con un trapo viejo cubriéndole los blancos cabellos.

-¡Oh! –Dijo la anciana –Has vuelto niño

-Necesito que me explique –Exigió –Yo… Yo no sé qué es lo que pasa

-Siéntese señor Malfoy –La mujer acomodó la bola de cristal frente a él, y la puerta del local se cerró de golpe –Cuénteme ¿Qué desea conocer?

-No lo sé –Respondió confundido –La verdad solo quiero saber que pasa conmigo –La mujer río

-Señor Malfoy –La anciana le ofreció té y Scorpius lo rechazó con un movimiento de cabeza –Las profecías dicen muchas cosas

-Es solo que no entiendo la profecía –Respondió –Mi padre me ha dicho que la mayoría no llegan a cumplirse

-Es cierto –Dijo la bruja –Ahora cuéntame tu temor querido

-Yo he estado soñando

-¡Oh! ¡Los increíbles sueños! –Levantó los brazos –Son fuente ilimitada de conocimiento

-Sueño, pero se siente real –Respondió –Sueño que huyo de alguien y luego me asesinan –Hizo una pausa –Sueño que tengo un hijo y que estoy casado…

-Son tus recuerdos –Dijo la mujer mirándolo a los ojos

-Pero… ¿Cómo pueden ser recuerdos si no han sucedido aún? –Estaba realmente confundido ¿Por qué había ido a contarle aquello a esa extraña mujer?

-Recuerdos joven Malfoy –Continuó –Recuerdos del futuro

-¿Quiere decir que ese es mi futuro? –Se extrañó –Pero, ¿cómo puedo estar muerto en un sueño y vivo en el otro, años después? No es posible –La mujer río de nuevo –Si es así ¿Cuál es mi futuro?

-El que usted quiera joven Malfoy –La mujer tomó un sorbo de la bebida que olía realmente mal

-¿A qué se refiere? –La cabeza le daba vueltas

-Si la sangre del bien vence… su futuro será uno –Dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana –Si la sangre del mal vence será completamente distinto, solo debe dejar que los recuerdos lleguen hasta usted…

-Es que no entiendo –Dijo –Sangre del bien o mal ¿Qué es eso?

-Debe irse joven Malfoy –La mujer se levantó de golpe –Debe irse ahora

-Pero yo… debo saber…

-Debe irse –Insistía la abuela, mientras lo empujaba afuera del lugar –Desaparezca

La mujer lo miró suplicante y Scorpius supo que tenía razón.

-Joven Malfoy. Debe dejar que ella gane –Fue lo último que dijo antes de que él desapareciera –Es lo mejor para todos

* * *

Quería volver a soñar esa noche.

Quería saber qué era lo que sucedía. Quería resolver el misterio, ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos y decirle que en realidad no la conocía. Que en realidad no sabía porque estaba allí. Tal vez dentro de todo ella podía ayudar a resolver el misterio que había hecho en su mente.

Se sentía cómo un protagonista de una novela de pistas muggle, de las que Joseph le hablaba.

"¡Merlín! –Pensó –Me estoy volviendo el rey del drama. Solo son un par de sueños realmente patéticos y una vieja loca hablando en la calle"

Pero incluso dentro de él, las cosas empezaban a verse de una manera retorcidamente espeluznante y emocionante a la vez.

-Debería auto internarme en San Mungo –Continuó, divagando mientras hacía líneas de luz con la varita hacia el techo.

De todas formas ¿Qué hacía ella en su sueño? De mil y un maneras no había manera consciente de que pudiese pensar en ella. Bueno, lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero claramente era una excepción ya que intentaba develar un misterio realmente importante.

¿Cómo cuadraba ella en la ecuación?

Recostó su cabeza contra la almohada pensando en los últimos meses. Había sido en realidad un verano variado.

Y no había terminado aún.

* * *

Aquí lo tienen. Espero sea de su agrado.

Si tienen alguna pregunta respecto a la historia, el mundo o sobre su humilde colega escritora y lectora dejen un review y estaré dichosa de contestarles en la siguiente actualización

:)


	9. Chapter 9

Hola queridas lectoras.

La vida me ha puesto muchísimos trabajos esta semana (Ah no, ese es mi profesor de derecho)

Muchas gracias por sus últimos reviews.. no saben lo feliz que me hacen 3

He aquí este capítulo (Perdón si es algo corto, la uni me tiene del cuello)

_**Peace,Love&Magic**_

_**Lua.**_

* * *

Había pasado las dos últimas noches pensando en ella cómo jamás había pensado en nadie. Pensando en los ojos oscuros y en la piel morena que lo atraía cómo un imán. ¿Cuánto más hasta caer? Cómo habían caído todos tras él.

Era cuestión de tiempo hasta que todo colisionara.

* * *

La anatomía humana había dotado a esa chica de los más bellos atributos.

Se miró una vez más al espejo y volvió a repasar mentalmente el plan de esa tarde.

_1.__Felicitar a Ted y a Vic_

_2.__Sobrevivir a la entrada sin caer estrepitosamente_

_3.__Bailar con "alguien" que no sea un familiar_

_4.__No huir a la mitad de la fiesta _

_5.__Ser un poco más social _

Había planeado cada paso, cada subida de cierre, cada saludo y cada despedida. Cómo todo en su vida Rose Weasley tenía planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle de la situación.

Siendo sinceros tenía planeado inclusos los planes alternos por si los primeros planes salían estrepitosamente mal. E incluso tenía planeado un tercer plan por si el segundo plan se arruinaba.

Echó un último vistazo al espejo y odió no tener el esbelto cuerpo de Lily Potter. Estaba bien, seguramente el vestido que era hecho a medida no se rompiera, pero tenía un plan de reserva por si aquello llegaba a ocurrir. Caminó hasta la sala de la madriguera, donde absolutamente todos estaban vestidos en sus túnicas de gala y en vestidos formales.

Incluida ella.

Quien la viera junto a Lucy podría decir que eran hermanas, no solo por el rojo del cabello sino también porque eran tremendamente parecidas. Ambas pelirrojas, ambas pecosas, ambas no lo suficientemente delgadas, ambas apasionadas por los libros.

Lo único que las diferenciaba entonces es que ella misma tenía los ojos azules y Lucy de un verde esmeralda bastante más parecido a los ojos de Audrey que a los de Percy Weasley. Lucy tenía las pecas más hacia las mejillas y Rose más hacia el puente de la nariz. Lucy siempre llevaba el cabello rojizo ondulado suelto y Rose prefería las trenzas y los moños altos. Cualquier cosa para que su cabello (Que tenía la particularidad de ser tremendamente desordenado) No luciera peor que lo habitual.

Pensándolo mejor. Lucy y ella no se parecían tanto. Eran tan iguales cómo dos gotas de agua y al mismo tiempo eran completamente distintas.

Lucy estaba allí. Sentada en un rincón de la madriguera viendo hacia el comedor. Con la vista clavada en la amena charla que mantenían Lily y Lysander. Mientras varios metros atrás, en la sala Roxanne discutía acerca de los nuevos artículos de sortilegios Weasley con Hugo. Días cómo esos, Lucy juraba que era adoptada. Y luego miraba a Rose y entendía que no era la única que se sentía de esa manera.

Un poco más lejos estaba Lily, que miraba de una manera retadora a un Lorcan Scamander frente a ella, y Rose pensó que no lo retaba solamente por el juego de ajedrez mágico que había entre ellos y que no habían tocado lo que ella creía que había sido la última media hora. Sino porque entre los dos había química pura.

No podían verse sin tocarse las manos. O discutir sin terminarse riendo al final. Y es que si Lorcan tuviese que escoger la persona que mejor lo entendía, Rose estaba 90% segura de que elegiría a su "Lilu" Potter por encima de Lysander. Y es que estos dos casi no se hablaban. Pero el aura que tenían juntos era cómo una especie de magnetismo invisible que los hacía mirarse a los ojos por horas.

Rose estaba segura de que se habían odiado en un punto. Luego solo dejaron de hablarse y días cómo esos, se limitaban a jugar ajedrez o a Lily soltando comentarios que eran demasiado obvios y se referían al rubio.

Pero al parecer Lorcan era demasiado inocente (o se hacía el desentendido ante los comentarios) y nunca reaccionaba. Al contrario de su hermano, la persona más reactiva del mundo. Lorcan era un Slytherin tal y cómo su padre.

Tal y cómo otro rubio que ella bien conocía.

Y que no tardaría en aparecer.

* * *

-¡Uh! –Soltó el muchacho -La _ged_ flu es tan detestable como la _gecuegdo_

-Deja de _quejagte Reneé_ –Exclamó la chica que se sacudía el cabello blanco –_Eges exaspegante_

-_Taire de Madeleine_ –Soltó el chico en un fluido francés -_je ne veux pas avoir des problèmes avec vous_

-_Idiot _–Le respondió ella torciendo los ojos y Reneé levantó el mentón cuando divisó una cabellera tan rubia cómo la de él mismo

-¡Dominique! –Exclamó abriendo los brazos a su prima –_Salut, ha pasado un buen tiempo sin vegte quegida –Dominique le dio un corto abrazo y luego se dispuso a saludar a la otra chica _

_-Dominique! –Dijo esta entusiasmada –_Aún no puedo _creeg_ que _Victoige_ se vaya a _casag_ con ese chico tan extraño

-Ted no es extraño –Gruño por lo bajo Dominique y el color rosado impregnó sus mejillas

-¿Dónde está tía Fleug? –Indicó el rubio

-Está con Victoire –La molestia era evidente en Dominique –Ve a cambiarte Reneé, se hace tarde

-Dominique –Le provocó –Vamos, no te pongas _fugiosa_ ya conoces a Mad* -Dominique soltó una risilla

-Ve a cambiarte Reneé.

Las escaleras de Shell cotage eran algo nuevo para Reneé. No recordaba estar allí en bastante tiempo y en realidad la familia de su prima no le hacía bastante gracia. Por supuesto su madre los idolatraba por su valiente pasado, pero a él no le convencía en absoluto.

En definitiva no sabía porque alguien como si tía Fleur había terminado casada con alguien tan poco refinado cómo un Weasley. Porque no eran finos, y comían con las manos y hablaban en la cena y usaban esos poco elegantes sacos tejidos y eran terriblemente bullosos. La única salvación para ellos era que uno se hubiese casado con una De lacour. Y él era un De Lacour puro. Hijo de Gabrielle Delacour y de Jean Paul Faure. Y era completamente consciente de eso.

Por el contrario Madeleine encontraba extremadamente curiosa a la familia. Estudiaba sus costumbres como si fuera una antropóloga y las pocas veces que había ido le había encantado pasar tiempo con la familia Weasley. Para Madeleine sería bastante raro encontrar a un muy crecido Hugo Weasley.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo al traje azul marino, mientras se ponía la túnica de gala encima y arreglaba su corbata. Tenía que aceptarlo. Lucía demasiado bien para ser real.

Escuchó tres golpes en la puerta de la habitación que era de su primo Loius que según Dominique estaba en ese tétrico lugar "La Madriguera"

-Pase –Dijo Reneé mientras terminaba de peinar su cabello hacia atrás. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Dominique asomó la cabeza

-¿Estás listo Reneé? –Preguntó despacio, mientras entraba luciendo el vestido rosa pálido

-¿Tu qué dices? –Preguntó mientras hacía una pose digna de una fotografía de un magnate multimillonario.

-Creo que te faltó ir cuando repartieron humildad –Dijo está riendo -Estas bien, ahora ¿Podemos irnos?... Solo faltamos nosotros

-Dime que vamos a _desapagecegnos _–Dijo él –No soporto el hollín de la _ged flu_

-Tendrás que soportarlo –Dijo ella mientras bajaba las escaleras y los tacones blancos hacían eco por la casa. En la sala Madeleine llevaba un vestido del mismo color, pero en otro estilo.

-Tu primero Maddie –Dijo Dominique tendiéndole los polvos a su prima –Solo di "La madriguera"

-Está bien –Replicó la chica, mientras le pedía ayuda desesperada a su hermano con la mirada –"LA MADRIGUERA" –Gritó antes de desaparecer.

* * *

La noche empezaba a llegar en la madriguera, al igual que los invitados.

La carpa extendida al igual que en la boda de Bill y Fleur se extendía en el jardín y en el altar un nervioso Edward Remus Lupin esperaba ansiosamente a la mujer de su vida en un vestido blanco. A su lado, Renée Faure, Scorpius Malfoy (Y su muy conocido mal humor) charlaban acerca de lo único que puede unir a dos hombres extranjeros. Quidditch.

Un poco más atrás Fred Weasley y Albus Potter hablaban de lo molestos que eran los dos primeros. Ambos rubios, ambos capitanes de un equipo de quidditch, ambos buscadores y ambos patéticamente asediados por las damas.

Daba la suerte que por lo menos Scorpius sabía manejarlo (Y tal asedio incluso llegaba a fastidiarlo) muy por el contrario de Reneé que aunque era (Y según los Weasley) irremediablemente parecido a Louis (Salvo por las pecas y la complexión atlética, Renée era un poco más delgado) esto no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Incluso disfrutaba cada vez que "por accidente" Lucy chocaba contra su hombro o Tiffany (La muy molesta novia de James) se atravesaba por su camino.

Y a Scorpius le molestaba de sobremanera. Pero siendo un "Caballero de honor" lo mínimo que podía hacer y en vista de que toda la población Weasley parecía detestarle, salvo claro, la muy carismática Lily Potter, su única salida era esa.

Hablar con un patético francés, que se alababa a si mismo por encima de todas las cosas.

Para cuando empezó la ceremonia Scorpius tenía los dientes tan apretados de ver tanta cursilería junta que solo pudo empezar a divagar. Y fue cuando abrió los ojos, luego de pestañear que se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar completamente diferente.

_Frente a él, ella lucía un vestido blanco de encaje, tal y cómo en la fotografía que había visto en su sueño. Estaban los dos en el altar y ella lo miraba a través de los ojos azules cómo si en ese momento y por esa extraña milésima de segundo solo él existiera. _

_-Acepta usted a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy cómo esposo –Dijo el hombre castaño mientras él inconscientemente esbozaba una sonrisa y ella ponía el anillo plateado en el dedo del rubio._

_-Acepto –Dijo ella. Y entonces el pestañeó tres veces. _

Para encontrar a los asistentes de la boda observar atentamente los votos matrimoniales de Edward y Victoire.

-Aceptas a Victoire Weasley cómo tu esposa –Dijo el hombre, y Edward sonrío de la manera más cursi que Scorpius había visto y esto le provocó unas nauseas terribles. ¿Por qué alucinaba de tal manera? ¿A qué se refería con recuerdos?

-Acepto –Dijo mientras el color de su cabello se tornaba de un azul más pálido y todos los asistentes enternecían. Aplaudieron luego del típico "puede besar a la novia". Y así terminó la ceremonia. Para abrir paso a las mesas redondas con manteles color lila que resaltaban el tono pastel de los vestidos de las chicas.

-Odio las bodas –Gruño Scorpius mientras sus padres se sentaban a la mesa, Draco estaba gratamente sorprendido por el neutral comportamiento de Ronald Weasley en los últimos eventos. Primero había sido el baile a los caídos, luego estuvo aquella reunión que hicieo

-¿No te recordó mucho a nuestro matrimonio Draco? –Preguntó Astoria soñadoramente y Draco sonrío mientras se tomaban las manos.

Entonces se puso de pie por unas bebidas. Quería escabullirse pero la verdad no quería encontrarse con nadie desagradable así que optó por ir a beber algo y observar las personas que bailaban en la pista, Lily Potter con el gemelo de Lorcan y también estaba el hermano mayor de esta con una chica castaña.

Al llegar hasta la fuente de bebidas se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo atravesaban. Cómo si no fuese más que papel.

-Malfoy –Dijo ella a modo de saludo. Estaba claro que lo odiaba y él no podría protestarle en absoluto, es decir, la había dejado llorando en un concierto… Era suficiente motivo.

-Weasley –Dijo él, levantando las cejas mientras tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla de la barra y se giraba para observar desde la lejanía cómo transcurría la fiesta.

En una esquina del salón, donde las telas color marfil se hacían azules por la oscuridad se encontraba una anciana que bebía desesperadamente una botella de whiskey. En el centro estaban los señores Potter y los Weasley bailaban en el centro de la pista. El profesor Longbottom charlaba con Luna Scamander en la mesa y los hijos de esta no se veían por ninguna parte… Scorpius había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él al inicio de la boda. No eran los mejores amigos, pero por lo menos podían hablar tranquilamente, Lorcan había salido con Verónica pero esto no había resultado y ahora se limitaban a ser amigos. Era un chico callado (o eso pensaba Scorpius) y era extremadamente raro, junto a su hermano valga la aclaración. Scorpius estaba seguro que habían cambiado de lugares desde primer año y que el Lorcan que él conocía no era más que Lysander pretendiendo ser este.

Cuando dejó sus pensamientos a un lado, la pelirroja seguía inmóvil junto a él. Tenía la mirada fija en Edward y Victoire, y era casi notorio que estaba imaginando sus posibles candidatos para ser con quien ella algún día diera ese paso.

Dio un suspiro imperceptible y sonrío levantando las comisuras de los labios, mientras agitaba el Whiskey de fuego en la mano izquierda.

Y Scorpius despejó su mente para limitarse a ver los labios rosa de la pelirroja. Mientras Dominique paseaba a su prima por el lugar, presentándole a todos.

-Y ella es Rose –Dijo Dominique presentando a su prima -¿la recuerdas Rosie? Es Maddie

-¡Maddie! –La chica le regaló una sonrisa – ¡Por Merlín! Has crecido –Y Madeleine la miró cómo si la examinara minuciosamente y cuando llegó a sus ojos dio un brinco asustadizo y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Y él? -Madeleine señaló al rubio que miraba hacia el infinito mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en un vaso de cristal – ¿Es de tu familia?

-¡Oh! No… No, claro que no –Respuso Dominique –Él es Malfoy –El chico se volteó a la mención de su apellido.

-Scorpius –Dijo, mientras se giraba a ver a la rubia, que era bajita y tenía ojos cafés –Scorpius Malfoy, siento que no me presenten, parece que mi nombre es extremamente complicado de pronunciar

-No es complicado –Respondió Rose –Es solo que no queríamos presentarte –Su mirada estaba clavada en el vaso que tenía en las manos

-Has sacado una conclusión brillante Weasley –Dijo él –Me temo que eres una…

-¿Son novios? –Preguntó Madeleine en tono serio mientras intentaba examinar a Scorpius igual de minuciosamente que a Rose

-¡NO! –Dijo Dominique –Perdón… no –Y luego bajó el tono de la voz –No se agradan mucho –Entonces Scorpius miró a los ojos a Madeleine y esta se congeló

_-Tu… Tú –Dijo con voz temblorosa –Tu eres el… Eres la sangre del mal_

-¿Madeleine? –Preguntó Dominique con evidente preocupación, mientras Rose solo podía hacer una expresión facial de confusión.

-¡ES ÉL! –Gritó y entonces Reneé dejó de bailar y fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su hermana, le colocó una mano en el hombro y los ojos cafés de la chica se llenaron de terror, la carpa se puso en completo silencio –NO DEJES QUE GANE –Gritó de nuevo

-Madeleine… -Suplicó Reneé, si es una de tus bromas para

-Es el –Susurró ella, mirando a Reneé con la mirada llena de miedo

-¿Quién es él Maddie?

_-La sangre del mal._

…

…

Al terminar la fiesta Rose volvió a su habitación, se quitó los tacones blancos y se recostó sobre su cama.

La noche había sido incluso más rara de lo que había parecido…

Si recapitulaba, luego de la boda (Que había sido la boda de sus sueños) en la fiesta habían ocurrido varios sucesos extraños. El primero fue la no reacción de su padre ante los Malfoy, la segunda fue el raro suceso de Madeleine y el tercero fue cuando Reneé volvió y le había pedido bailar.

Y solo fue posar su cabeza sobre la almohada para quedar en un trance profundo.

_Despertó con un dolor insoportable calándole los huesos. No sentía las manos o las piernas y tuvo que abrir los ojos tan despacio que estaba segura de que no lo lograría. _

_Si la muerte se sentía cómo algo, seguramente era cómo el dolor que ella sentía. Un dolor tan profundo que le atravesaba lo corpóreo y llegaba hasta su sangre. Podía sentir su ausencia de magia en las venas y el dolor en cada nervio de su cuerpo. _

_Nunca había sido del tipo de chica que se queja, incluso era bastante valiente cuando se lo proponía, pero el dolor le impedía hacer algo más que abrir los ojos. Tenía la garganta seca y además empezaba a escuchar voces en el pasillo. _

_-¿Crees que despierte? –Decía una voz que se le hizo bastante familiar, incluso cómo la de Lucy _

_-No lo sé –Respondió otra mujer, y de fondo un llanto parecido al de un bebé les hacía acompañamiento, dificultando que ella pudiese escuchar con claridad –No sé qué haremos –Dijo – Es obvio que cuando lo inevitable suceda no podemos dejarlo con su padre _

_-¡Claro que no! –La voz se intensificó cuando alguien abrió la puerta despacio –Taurus no tiene la culpa de tener un padre asesino _

_-Pobrecillo –Dijo -¿No crees que es irremediablemente parecido a él? _

_-Sin duda –Continuó la otra voz, entrando a la habitación –Pero tiene los ojos de Rose –Y la pelirroja comprobó que la voz era de su prima Lucy, que ahora se hallaba a los pies de la cama con un bulto de mantas en los brazos _

_-¿Rose? –Dijo Dominique –Ven Lucy…. Creo que ha despertado, traeré la poción –Y acto seguido salió por la puerta del cuarto corriendo, mientras Lucy se sentaba justo al lado de la cama y ponía el bulto de mantas al lado de Rose. _

_-Es un niño hermoso Rosie –Le dijo esta -Pero solo deja de llorar cuando está contigo –Rose se incorporó en la cama, aunque le dolía cada célula del cuerpo y tomó al niño que dejó de llorar como por arte de magia -¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó mientras tocaba las mejillas de Rose_

_-No entiendo nada –Fue lo único que pudo decir -¿Quién es él? –Dijo_

_-¿Él? ¿Hablas de Taurus? –Preguntó Señalando al bebé que ahora jugaba con un mechón de cabello rojo de Rose_

_-Si –Musitó. Incluso hablar le dolía_

_-Es tu hijo –Susurró Lucy _

_-¿En qué año estamos? –Preguntó confundida_

_-dos mil veintisiete –Dijo ella mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Rose -¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? _

_-No… no lo sé –Dijo esta tratando de hacer recuento –La boda… _

_-¿Tu boda? –Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas –_

_ -¿Qué? –Hizo un intento de grito y se estremeció cuando sintió el niño dormirse bajo sus brazos –No, me refería a la boda de Teddy y Victoire –Lucy soltó un grito ahogado _

_-¿Estás segura que no recuerdas nada más? _

_-No… _

_-Eres afortunada Rose –Dijo ella mientras miraba al bebé que dormía –Yo también quisiera no recordar nada… _

_-A qué te refieres, que está pa… -Dominique irrumpió en la habitación _

_-Traje la poción –Parecía agitada –Y el periódico… No hay buenas noticias. Lo siento tanto Rosie_

_-No recuerda nada –Le informó Lucy –Es como si le hubiesen borrado los últimos cuatro años de la memoria_

_-Victoire dijo que podía pasar. La maldición es muy fuerte –Concluyó –Ahora Rosie, bebe esto –Le extendió un frasco donde se albergaba un líquido plateado –Te sentirás mejor_

_Rose tomó la poción. No sabía a las pociones que había tomado antes, sabía a un poco de canela con una certera mezcla de limón. _

_Lucy y Dominique salieron de la habitación unos segundos. Y Rose pudo volver a escuchar las voces en el pasillo_

_-Han derrocado al ministro –Le susurraba Dominique a Lucy –Siento que ya no estamos seguros aquí –Explicó –Él va a venir a buscarlo, de todas maneras Lucy, es su hijo… _

_-Lo sé Dominique –contestó –Pero ¿A dónde iremos? Francia tampoco es seguro y sabes que él la encontrará donde quiera que ella vaya. Al final de todo entiendo que todo lo está haciendo por ella_

_-¿Por ella? –Repuso Dominique y Rose la imaginó moviendo los brazos mientras explicaba –Lo único que ha hecho por ella es casi matarla. Mírala Lucy, va a morir en cualquier momento… Y cuando eso pase ¿Quién cuidará de Taurus? _

_-Es claro que no podemos dejar que regrese con él. Taurus no estará seguro con él _

_-Lo cuidaremos nosotros –Respondió Dominique –He hablado con Todor… cree que somos muy jóvenes, pero entiende que debo hacer esto por Rose _

_-No lo sé Dominique –Dijo Lucy algo asustada –Creo que tío Ron y tía Hermione podrían cuidar de él, durante un tiempo, mientras Rose se cura… _

_-¡Rose no se va a curar! –Exclamó –No lo entiendes… Ha tenido la maldición con ella desde que se graduó de Hogwarts, y ni tú, ni Victoire, ni Scorpius Malfoy pueden salvarla._

_-No menciones ese nombre en esta casa –Le cortó Lucy _

_-Es el esposo de Rose –Replicó Dominique_

_-Es un asesino –Y se hizo el silencio. Mientras Rose analizaba cuidadosamente las palabras._

_-Según tú asesino por amor –Le recriminó _

_-Hay cosas que incluso el amor no puede perdonar –Y Lucy suspiró. _

_Y el pasillo quedó en silencio. _

_Rose se limitó entonces a mirar al bebé que dormía, en realidad si era bello. Tenía el cabello platinado, al igual que las pestañas y unas cuanta pecas entonces giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el encabezado del periódico._

_TOMA DEL PODER, Scorpius Malfoy derroca al ministro de magia_

_Y entonces despertó._

* * *

Si quisieran dejarme un reviews, me alegrarían mi horrible semana de parciales.

PD: Me pueden decir si les gustan las parejas que no son la principal. (Lys/Rox) (Lily/Lorcan)

PD2: Gracias por leerme


	10. Chapter 10

Hola queridas lectoras

No saben lo terrible que han sido estos días.. Pero he sacado tiempo para escribir el capítulo más largo hasta ahora... ¿Prefieren capítulos largos o cortos?

Bueno... Creo que este es uno de esos capítulos que va definiendo los personajes y la historia en general.

No se siles gustan más los cap cortos o largos? Díganme. Y díganme que opinan de la historia y de los personajes en general.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews.

* * *

**Cap 10. La sangre del bien**

-Aguarda Lorcan –Decía la chica –¡No me dejes así! –Gruñó

Pero Lorcan siguió caminando hasta encontrar un compartimiento donde solo estaban Slytherins. Era algo cobarde, pero su única salida y estaba completamente seguro que ella no lo seguiría hasta allí.

-Scamander –Lo saludó Verónica que tenía los pies encima de la silla, y que no tenía ninguna intención de quitarlos -¿A qué debemos tu visita?

-No seas hostil –Le reprendió Joseph –Venga Lorcan –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano –Siéntate

-Gracias –Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Nott -¿Y Mallfoy?

-No lo sé –Repuso Flint con una mueca -¿Puedes creer que no me escribió en todo el verano? Ahora si lo detesto –Se cruzo de brazos y el cabello negro le ocupó la mitad de la cara -¿Puedes creerlo Joseph?

-Inaudito –Replicó este solo por darle la razón

-Lo sé –Lorcan reía por lo bajo –Espera a que llegue ese idiota, no sabe lo que…

-¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? –Dijo el rubio desde la puerta del compartimiento –Lo siento, casi vuelvo a perder el tren

-¡Scorpius! –Gritó la chica, ignorando completamente las palabras que había dicho antes y corriendo hacia la puerta a saludar a su amigo –Te he echado de menos

-Lo sé, siento no escribir –Contestó este –Mi única excusa es que tuve una boda…

-¿Boda? –Contestó esta –Ni siquiera me contaron que tal estuvo el baile. Claro Emily dijo algunas cosas, pero ya sabes cómo es ella…

-No fue la gran cosa –Dijo Lorcan –Ni siquiera vi a Scorpius en toda la noche.

-Estuve en el jardín…

-Ya vez –Replicó Lorcan -Scorpius Malfoy huyendo de las fiestas ¿No les suena familiar?

-También huyo en el Calling –interrumpió Joseph –Aún no estoy seguro si fue por alguna chica o simplemente porque…

-No me gustan las multitudes –Dijo Scorpius, entre risas al ver a sus amigos haciendo conclusiones. Realmente los había echado de menos…

Pasó un buen tiempo en que compraron dulces y Verónica les adelantó las aburridas vacaciones en Gales con su hermana Emily y su hermanastro Julian que vivía en Holanda…

─Así que Julian está pensando en volver a Inglaterra ─Concluyó ─No es que no me agrade, es solo que es diferente...

─ ¿Es diferente porque es guapo? ─Preguntó Joseph

─No quiero saber porqué crees que mi hermano es "guapo" ─Dijo ella, mientras se recostaba en su asiento ─No es cómo si nunca hubiera escuchado eso, es solo que no suena muy normal viniendo de tu boca

Scorpius río

-¡Nargles! –Exclamó Lorcan ─¡Lysander! –Y se apresuró a ponerse de pie y a encaminarse a la salida

-¿Ahh? –Soltó Joseph ante la interrupción

-Es su "conexión gemela" –Dijo Verónica exagerando las comillas lo más posible –Siempre pasa… -Scorpius creyó divisar un tono de nostalgia en la voz de su amiga

-No entiendo… -Continuó Joseph

-Algo le pasó a Lysander –Dijo Lorcan antes de salir del compartimiento bastante apresurado y encaminándose hacia el compartimiento que Lysander solía compartir con Nick Becher, London Gibbs y David Shepard, los tres mejores amigos del Ravenclaw…

-Sí, es bastante incómodo –Continuó Verónica –Sobre todo cuando estás a punto de tener sexo…

La tensión llenó el ambiente. Para ninguno de ellos era un secreto la relación que Verónica y Lorcan habían tenido en sexto año y luego, cuando al finalizar el año Verónica llegó a la habitación de los dos chicos con lágrimas en los ojos, el rubio y el castaño supieron que había pasado lo inevitable.

Lorcan la había dejado.

Nunca habían dicho en realidad porque, Lorcan decía que las cosas no eran cómo antes, pero cómo los amigos de él que eran, estaban seguros que alguien más estaba en el medio de esa decisión.

-No quería saber eso… -Apuntó Joseph y los tres rieron al unísono ─Seguro eres tan mala que el pobre Lorcan no podía sacer otra excusa..

-Yo tampoco quiero saber de tu vida sexual, pero parece que es de dominio público ─Dijo esta ─¿Celos Nott?

-Creo que Madam Prince deberá sacar un historial acerca de ello –Contestó Nott ─Tranquila no tengo porque ponerme celoso ─Complementó mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa ─Aunque entre nosotros, sabemos que el record lo tiene Scorpius

-Claro, no olvidemos a nuestro buen Scorpius… -Río ella

_"Is there anybody going to listen to my story… "_–La canción sonó en la cabeza de Scorpius solo un momento

-¿Escucharon? –Dijo mientras intentaba agudizar el oído

-No intentes escapar del tema –Dijo Verónica –Sabes que también tienes un buen historial de chicas que han pasado por tus sábanas –Joseph río

-Shhh –El rubio seguía intentando entender de dónde provenía la música -¿No lo oyen?

-No… -Contestó Joseph –Ya te enloqueciste

Hicieron una pausa, y luego Scorpius sacudió la cabeza cómo si ello fuese a alejar la canción que sonaba en su mente… y entonces volvió a la conversación

-¿Qué se siente? –Preguntó Scorpius con un tono un tanto serio, mientras miraba a Verónica a los ojos

-¿Qué? tener un gran historial de chicas, la verdad yo nunca me he…

-No… -Dijo cómo si fuese obvio –Todos sabemos que aún te gusta Lorcan

-No se siente muy diferente a lo que sientes cuando ves a Mérida… –Dijo Verónica ácidamente

-Verónica… -Interrumpió Joseph previendo lo que ella iba a decir

-Yo no siento nada por Mérida –Contestó Scorpius secamente

-Claro…. La diferencia radica en que Lorcan y yo tuvimos algo

-Verónica… Para… ─Continuaba Joseph que veía a Scorpius frunciendo cada vez más el ceño

-Y podemos hablar –Siguió ella –En cambio tú y Mérida…

-Verónica…

-Bueno, ella está bien y tú aún tienes su foto en tu mesa al lado de tú cama…

-¡Era mi mejor amiga! –Gritó Scorpius

-¡Pero fue hace años!

-Chicos… creo que nos…

-¡Callate! –Le espetó Verónica mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo –Scor… ¿Por qué te afecta tanto ella?

-No lo hace… -Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del compartimiento

* * *

2.

Caminaba por el pasillo del tren sin razón aparente, con los auriculares del Ipod que ella misma había modificado para que funcionase en Hogwarts, aunque no había tomas con que cargarlo y los hechizos de energía rara vez le funcionaban a la perfección

-Beatles –Pensó –Perfecto

Y entonces _Girl_ empezó a sonar en sus auriculares mientras ella atravesaba el tren inconscientemente.

_"Is there anybody going to listen to my story… All about the girl who came to stay…"_

Siguió cantando la canción sin darse cuenta del camino que sus pies estaban tomando, hasta que chocó con algo casi tan duro cómo una pared.

La colisión provocó que varias cosas pasaran al mismo tiempo, un grito de hombre, Rose lanzando un grito ahogado mientras su mano soltaba el Ipod y dejaba que la canción sonara de fondo..

-¡Weasley! –Gruñó la voz –Acaso puedes mirar por donde caminas

-Malfoy…

-¿Qué? ¡Deja de estorbar!

-¡Perdón! ¡No sabía que al señor no se le puede tocar! –Gritó, atrayendo las miradas de algunos alumnos que se asomaban por las ventanas de los compartimientos

Y entonces la melodía tocó sus oídos

-¡Espera!

-¡Yo no soy tu sirvienta Malfoy! –Contestó mientras el rubio se detenía a escuchar atentamente "_She's the kind of girl you want so much  
It makes you sorry  
Still you don't regret a single day"_

-¡Para Weasley!_ –_Dijo entre dientes. Mientras Rose seguía hablando. Nadie la podía obligar a callarse y mucho menos un Malfoy…

-¿Así que crees que puedes… -Pero la frase se vio opacada por la mano que cubrió sus labios y la obligó a detenerse, mientras forcejeaba porque el rubio, que escuchaba atentamente la canción, la soltara…

Scorpius sentía los puños de Rose en el pecho exigiéndole que la liberara… pero ya no podía hacerlo, porque seguramente la chica gritaría demasiado duro llamando la atención de todos, entonces la arrastró junto a él a un compartimiento vacío e hizo un hechizo para convocar el pequeño aparato blanco, luego, cuando hubo conjurado el _muffliato_. La soltó.

-¡QUE CARAJOS TE PASA!

-Yo… la verdad no lo sé –Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando reaccionó -¿Por qué gritabas?

-¡Porque tú estabas gritando!

-¡Deja de gritar! –Exclamó

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué?

-¿Que está mal contigo? ¿Te dejaron caer de niño?

-¿Cómo se llama esa canción?

-¿Cuál?

-La que sonaba en eso –Señaló al Ipod que se encontraba en el suelo con la pantalla totalmente rota debido al golpe

-¡Que le pasó! –Exclamó Rose

-Creo que lo soltaste y el golpe…

-¡Sé lo que pasó! No soy estúpida… -Recogió el aparato mientras se apresuraba a sacar su varita y murmuraba el hechizo reparador, planeó sus próximas palabras, respiró profundamente y le encaró

-¿Qué quieres?

Scorpius se mantuvo en silencio. La canción, pese a nunca haberla escuchado, le traía un nostálgico recuerdo, junto a la imagen de la chica de sus sueños llorando desconsoladamente, hecho que le rompía el corazón.

-Hey Malfoy… te estoy hablando… -Pasó sus manos frente a su rosto y en un segundo Scorpius las tomó para apartarlas, generando un leve contacto que hizo que su vista se nublara, para verse a el mismo y a una mujer de espaldas discutiendo…

_-¡Estás siguiendo un camino que no puedo recorrer Scorpius! –Gritaba una chica _

_-¡Yo lo recorreré por los dos! Entiende Rose… esto lo hago por ti _

_-¡A qué costo! A que costo intentarás salvarme_

_-Al que sea necesario. Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas Rosie…–Tocó el rostro de la chica con las yemas de los dedos_

_-Ese es el problema Scorpius… Eres un buen hombre ¡No tienes que hacer esto! _

_-¡Volver a ser el de antes no te salvará!_

Abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con el platino del mercurio analizándola

-Yo… creo que debo irme

-Espera… ¿También viste eso?

-Adiós -Espetó

Y cerró la puerta del compartimiento tras ella con la expresión totalmente descompensada en su rostro.

* * *

3.

Caminó lejos de ese extremo del compartimiento.

Dispuesta a buscar a Bethany para ir a la reunión de prefectos, mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca indicándole la hora… Ya iban dos veces que el idiota de Malfoy la hacía cambiar sus perfectos planes y eso la molestaba de sobremanera.

Entonces vio a la castaña de ojos negros venir a Bethany que tenía la capa de Gryffindor con la insignia de prefecta brillando en su costado derecho

-¡Rose Weasley! –Espetó con la mirada sombría – ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

-Yo… -Era pésima diciendo mentiras –Estaba buscando a Sean…

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú –Respondió la castaña mientras caminaba junto a ella hacia el compartimiento donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de prefectos –Tú misma me contaste que querías arrancarle el cabello a Tyler. La verdad yo también quisiera arrancarle el cabello si hubiera dicho lo que dijo –Bethany golpeó su puño contra su palma – ¿Quién me dijiste que te había contado? –Rose carraspeó

-Roxanne escuchó que alguien lo comentaba en el baile –Dijo, mientras recordaba al idiota, pedante, y egocéntrico de Scorpius Malfoy en el estúpido baile de los caídos. Si no lo odiaba antes estaba segura de que lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, ese calor corporal y el dolor del pecho se debían a su profundo rencor hacia este

-Espero que Roxanne le hubiera dicho algo a quien quiera que fuera…

-Si… creo que les hablo para aclarar la situación –Bethany detuvo la marcha y miró a Rose justo a los ojos

-Espera –Dijo mientras analizaba sus palabras – ¿Me estás jodiendo? Ya no te creo nada

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confundida

-Roxanne Weasley nunca hablaría con alguien para aclarar la situación –Dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza

-Ok, la verdad les lanzó un _petrificus totalus_ y las encerró en un baño ¿Eso te suena más a Roxanne?

-¡Gracias! –Dijo –Sé que no es verdad, pero puedo vivir con ello… -Abrió la puerta del compartimiento donde se encontraban los prefectos y se acomodó justo al lado de Philip Katt, el prefecto de hufflepuff…

* * *

**_La guerra vestida de paz_**

**Guerra**

-Roxanne –Susurró Cassidie –Puedes decir algo, ¿Hacer un gesto al menos? No has hablado en todo el camino y esto empieza a molestarme –La rubia se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada de soslayo

-Lo siento Cassie –Susurró –Estoy pensando…

-Has estado pensando todo el camino –Dijo mirando hacia la ventana –Si sigues así creo que iré a buscar a Isaac y te dejaré sola

-Ve… Te alcanzaré luego –Dijo suavemente

-Roxie… Es broma –Musitó su amiga –Pero si quieres estar sola… hablaremos en el castillo

-Gracias Cassie –Sonrío suavemente y la rubia salió del compartimiento mientras Roxanne seguía pensando.

No pensaba específicamente en algo. No pensaba específicamente en un par de ojos azules y en un cabello rubio. Pensaba en cómo la hierba se movía por el viento que producía el tren, pensaba en quidditch y en Freddie, pensaba en mil y un cosas al tiempo y pensaba en que en realidad nunca se había conectado con su mente interna. Pensaba en su inminente traje de guerra.

Aquel traje de guerra invisible con el que llevaba desde siempre.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió despacio y entonces entró él.

Rubio, ojos azules, y media docena de periódicos bajo el brazo. Era distraído y era silencioso, tanto o más que su hermano y un aura soñadora lo recorría siempre.

-¿Un quisqui… Oh... No sabía que eras tú –Dijo mientras daba la vuelta

-Espera…

-Dime –Los ojos el rubio brillaron, solo un segundo.

-¿Me dejas un quisquilloso? –Él lo pensó un momento, luego entró a el compartimiento para extenderle uno a varios pasos de distancia… y entonces notó que la morena estaba completamente sola y eso le extrañó

-Y Cassidie? –Preguntó

-Con Isaac… -Se encogió de hombros tomando el periódico al revés, manía que ella misma había obtenido de Lysander –¿No debías estar con los prefectos?

-Lorcan me hará el favor –Respondió –Hoy no estoy de humor para reuniones…

-Ahhh… Veo –Hizo una pausa incómoda donde la chica creyó que el ravenclaw se iría pero no lo hizo, en su lugar se sentó dejando los cinco o seis periódicos restantes y puso los pies en el asiento de Roxanne tomando el papel al contrario y empezando a leer detenidamente

A Roxanne el acto no le sorprendió. Así eran los Scamander, completamente difíciles de leer, e igualmente impredecibles, así que carraspeó mientras cambiaba de página

-¿Te molesta? –Preguntó el rubio –Digo… Das lástima estando sola en un compartimiento -Ella sonrío sin responder, dándole a entender que no le molestaba en absoluto

Pasó las páginas mientras leía, y fue entonces cuando Lysander la detalló.

Tenía los ojos oscuros, pero no era un oscuro simple… Eran profundos, deleitados por cada palabra que veían, cada imagen, cada foto borrosa de las pruebas de la existencia de un "Snorkak de cuerno arrugado" sus manos de dedos largos, su piel de leche de chocolate y las pecas de su rostro. Tenía ese aire bromista y un olor a pólvora que siempre le había atraído.

Y pensó en que se iba a morir si no volvía a besarla allí mismo…

_"no me gusta Lysander Scamander"_ Repitió en su mente y entonces agitó su cabeza desechando la idea.

Roxanne siempre se mostraba fuerte, y aunque había salido con chicos antes de él ninguna de sus relaciones había durado mucho. En parte entonces porque Roxanne no era muy afectiva y en parte porque Fred se encargaba de espantar a todos.

Y él era el… Había ido una vez a Hogsmeade con Lucy y entonces muchos habían creído que salían, pero la verdad habían ido porque él estaba completamente atemorizado de no ir con nadie a Hogsmeade por San Valentín y además Lucy era una perfecta compañía. Se había besado con Cristal López, la chica Argentina que estaba en su casa, pero es que inevitablemente la piel canela de Cristal le recordaba a Roxanne en toda regla.

Tal vez luego de todo, Roxanne en verdad no lo quería y todo ese tiempo había fingido perfectamente bien.

Roxanne frunció el ceño al leer el artículo central… Y Lysander la miró sonriente, el artículo, hecho por su abuelo y por él mismo, en compañía de Lorcan hablaban de las propiedades de los artículos mágicos de América del Sur, lugar a donde sus padres habían pasado sus últimos tres años de vida, mientras ellos estaban en Hogwarts. Eventualmente volvían cada verano e invierno y atestaban los escaparates de la habitación de los gemelos con miles de objetos totalmente extraños… Eran buenos padres, aunque fueran un poco diferentes.

-¡Merlín! –Exclamó la chica – ¿No es este el artilugio que tienes en tu cuarto?

-¿Me decías? –Dijo fingiendo estar supremamente concentrado en la lectura y la morena señaló un pequeño círculo lleno de plumas y tejidos

-Ahhh, eso, si… -Contestó –En realidad es de Norteamérica, pero ya sabes muy poca gente conoce este tipo peculiar de magia

-¿Cómo funciona? –inquirió sorprendida

-Es un _atrapa sueños_ –le dijo –Lo pones en la cabecera de tu cama y así ya no tienes pesadillas… Es un conjuro básico, pero solo lo saben los nativos americanos y sus aprendices, mamá dijo que lo hicieron especialmente para nosotros en base a nuestras energías. También hay que descargarlo, cuando ya ha pasado un buen tiempo y vuelves a tener pesadillas, tocas la piedra del centro y entonces las malas energías se van…

-Es increíble –Dijo anonadada –Y yo que pensaba que simplemente era una de esas cosas raras que coleccionas sin sentido

-No sé de cosa en especial me hablas… Lorcan y yo tenemos muchas cosas –Respondió secamente, recordando que en teoría solo estaba allí por el pesar que le producía ver a Roxanne sola

-Eso veo –Dijo antes de volver a su lectura y entonces Lysander retomó sus vagos pensamientos…

* * *

…

El trayecto a Hogwarts se hizo demasiado corto luego de la reunión.

Además de darse cuenta de que Lysander no era Lysander, sino Lorcan (Y Rose parecía ser la única en notarlo) el tiempo eterno de la repartición de funciones, que para su desgracia le tocaba los mismos días y a las mismas horas que a Malfoy (Porque sí, porque el mundo definitivamente la detestaba) Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hablar con Peter Wood.

Peter era su mejor amigo luego de Albus, y además el hijo del afamado Oliver Wood. La diferencia radicaba entonces en que Peter odiaba el quidditch y amaba pociones y que él sabía exactamente quienes serían los siete elegidos para representar a Inglaterra

-Calma Rosie –Le había dicho –Del afán solo queda el cansancio, es el mejor equipo a mi parecer…

Luego había llegado al castillo y había escuchado la selección… Once gryffindors, cinco slytherins catorce ravenclaws y doce hufflepuffs…

Y entonces llegó el momento que ella había estado esperando desde que había subido al tren esa tarde…

El anuncio de los elegidos.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos a Hogwarts de nuevo –Había dicho el profesor Longbottom –Espero hayan tenido un buen banquete hoy. Cómo ya saben, este año el torneo interescolar de quidditch –Y la tensión se hizo general –Para los siete elegido de Hogwarts, la directora, el profesor filius flitwick, la profesora Sprout, el profesor Williams y yo hemos realizado una rigurosa selección en base a los resultados del torneo del año pasado

-Seremos nosotros –Le dijo Albus, mientras tomaba su mano

-El profesor Williams procederá a leer los candidatos y sus suplentes –Entonces el hombre moreno de facciones perfectas y jefe de la casa Slytherin se puso en pie y con un perfecto acento americano habló…

-En primera instancia –Dijo –Quiero felicitar a los seleccionados. Ahora... procedamos –E hizo una pausa mientras desenrollaba el pergamino –De la casa Slytherin, el primer titular –Respiró profundo –Mérida Zabini, nuestra guardiana –Y la mesa de Slytherin fue solo aplausos, Joseph sonrío alegremente a la morena y esta le respondió con un giño que Scorpius alcanzó a notar. Hugo agachó la cabeza

-No te preocupes Hugui –Le consoló Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda

-Nuestros bateadores –Dijo, mientras los de Slytherin bajaban la intensidad de sus felicitaciones –Roxanne Weasley de Gryffindor y Denisse Lewis de Hufflepuff –Roxanne levantó los brazos y se llevó un gran abrazo de su hermano, mientras todos en el gran comedor aplaudían emocionados a Denisse, un muchacho de cabello cobrizo de séptimo año.

-La elección de los cazadores fue la más difícil sin duda –Dijo Williams –Pero creemos que estamos muy bien representados –Respiró profundo y Rose se tensó completamente.

-Serás tú –Dijo Albus mirando fijamente a la pelirroja –No hay duda

-Eso espero…

-Joseph Nott, de Sltytherin –Dijo y de nuevo, Slytherin se llenó de aplausos, Mérida corrió hasta donde estaba Joseph para felicitarlo y Scorpius abrazó a su amigo, al igual que Verónica –Lysander Scamander de ravenclaw –Retomó, haciendo que todo ravenclaw se levantara, Lysander levantó los brazos y le sonrío a su hermano

-Te lo mereces –Dijo Dominique mientras le daba un corto abrazo

-Y nuestra última cazadora… -Dijo Williams –Rose Weasley, Gryffindor

Y Rose no se dio cuenta en qué momento Gryffindor se llenó de aplausos de abrazos y de besos de felicitaciones… no supo en qué momento Sean Tyler la abrazó cómo si fueran novios de toda la vida y en qué momento Hugo la levantó en su abrazo…

-Eres la mejor –Le susurró

Y así lo creía… Ella estaba en el equipo, y eso era lo único que ahora le importaba

Williams carraspeó

-Y por último, pero no menos importante, nuestro buscador y capitán –Albus se estremeció –Este puesto lo dejamos reservado para uno de nuestros mejores jugadores en Hogwarts. No fue fácil, claro está, cada uno de nosotros quería que el capitán fuese de su casa… pero, solo puede haber uno y ese es –Hizo una pausa, cómo alargando el sufrimiento de Albus y luego se humedeció los labios –Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin

Y entonces Albus se derrumbó mientras escuchaba los vítores al príncipe de las serpientes.

* * *

…

Estaba seguro que sería Potter. El irritante, yo-soy-el-hijo-de-un-héroe y tonto Potter… Y es que luego de la descripción de Williams ¿Cómo podía ser él?

Pero al escuchar su nombre sintió la sangre hervirle bajo el cuerpo. No de ira sino de aquello que muchos llamaban emoción, y luego de abrazar a Joseph, recibir guiños, aplausos e incluso algunos besos, lo último que vio, antes de sentarse de nuevo fue un par de ojos azules desde el otro extremo del salón…

Y por alguna razón desconocida lo único que hizo esa mirada fue llenarlo de otro tipo de emoción, una emoción que él sin duda no quería sentir. Recordó entonces la mirada azulina del pequeño que decía ser su hijo en los sueños y recordó en el tren, cuando ese extraño "lo que sea" les había ocurrido ¿Sería ella entonces la "sangre del bien" de la que hablaba la profecía?

Un ruido lo despertó de su cavilación

-Ahora, y por supuesto no menos importantes, nuestros suplentes –Anunció el hombre de tez blanquísima –En sustitución de nuestra guardiana, Hugo Weasley, Gryffindor –Y Scorpius vio cómo los ojos azules que lo perforaban se desviaron inmediatamente a un chico de cabello rojizo almendrado, con pecas que cubrían algo así como el sesenta por ciento de su rostro.

-Nuestros bateadores –Dijo el hombre –Fred Weasley, Gryffindor y Ariel Ezra de Ravenclaw –Scorpius no se fijó en ellos, la verdad no aplaudió, le daban nauseas las felicitaciones familiares Weasley y en realidad ni siquiera había escuchado al tal Ariel Ezra nunca en su vida. Entonces una voz femenina rompió la celebración

-¡Hey! Weasley no juega cómo bateador –Dijo lo que reconoció cómo Melissa Cambridge, una bateadora de Ravenclaw, claramente indignada por su no elección en el equipo

-Señorita Cambridge –Interrumpió el profesor Longbottom –Claramente el señor Weasley tuvo una magnífica actuación en el torneo pasado. La decisión ya está tomada… Profesor Williams desea proseguir

-Los cazadores –Dijo con ánimo renovado –Lily Potter, Gryffindor. Ian Steward, Hufflepuff y Charles Ross de hufflepuff –Y Scorpius sonrío inconscientemente, después de todo tenía un buen equipo… Claro, si no contaba a la patética de Weasley y su insolente familia. Aunque la niña Potter después de todo no le caía tan mal

-Y nuestro suplente de buscador y también capitán suplente –Scorpius levantó la cabeza

_-Seguro es ese buscador de _Ravenclaw –Pensó

-Albus Potter –Dijo el hombre –Gryffindor. Y entonces todos los aplausos de Gryffindor, el gran profesor e incluso del profesor Longbottom fueron para él.

-Perfecto –Dijo Joseph –Lo que nos faltaba… El rey de Hogwarts en el equipo –Y se cruzó de brazos

-Los elegidos serán requeridos en el despacho de la directora en diez minutos.

* * *

…

-¿Por qué Malfoy? –Se repetía Rose –No es justo Albus

-Es justo –Decía el, mientras subían al despacho –Ha ganado todas esas veces, supongo que algo bueno ha de tener

-¡Estás defendiendo a ese idiota! –Exclamó y entonces detuvo la marcha debido a que la persona frente a ella también se detuvo súbitamente

-Te estoy escuchando Weasley –Dijo el rubio que iba cuatro pasos de ella

-Lo sé –Respondió subiendo los hombros, mientras Albus rodaba los ojos

-Oh –Exclamó –Weasley siendo hostil ¿Por qué no me parece una novedad?

-No lo sé tal vez es porque…

-Hey, chicos –Interrumpió Joseph –Quieren dejar de pelear ¡Llevan así siete años! –Continuó –Ahora somos un equipo… Hay que actuar cómo un equipo –Dijo en tono consecuente mientras se giraba para seguir subiendo las escaleras dejando que el resto del grupo avanzara

-Un equipo con un capitán idiota –Resaltó Rose

-Hey… Cálmate Weasley –Repitió Joseph –Deja de ofender a Scorpius y tú –Señaló a el rubio en el pecho –Deja de pelear con ella ¡Parecen marido y mujer! –Rose hizo una mueca de asco y Albus se río por lo bajo

* * *

La oficina de Mcgonagall estaba llena de artilugios y decorada sencillamente de color rojo.

Los catorce seleccionados tomaron asiento y entonces la directora habló

-Los he citado aquí para discutir los días de práctica –Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla tras el escritorio –En tres días llegarán Beauxbatons y Durmstrang y quiero que estén preparados

-Profesora –Interrumpió Denisse Lewis –Me preguntaba si podremos saber quiénes son los seleccionados de las otras escuelas –Carraspeó un poco a causa del nerviosismo y continuó –Para saber a qué nos enfrentaremos

-Oh! –Dijo cómo si se acordad de repente –Que listo eres Denisse, claro que pueden saber. Lastimosamente solo cuento con la lista de los siete seleccionados de cada escuela –Y acto seguido hizo un movimiento de varita multiplicando un pequeño pergamino que llego a las manos de cada uno de ellos donde se podía leer en perfecta caligrafía a mano

**_Durmstrang _**

_Todor Krum –Guardián _

_Aleskandrina Rodhs –Bateadora_

_Roger Joss –Bateador_

_Hector Krum –Cazador –Capitán _

_Milka Dumas –Cazadora_

_Vasil Tucker –Cazador_

_Alec Krum –Bucador _

**_Beauxbatons _**

_Alphonse Bergeron –Guardián _

_Danielle Dusserre –Bateadora_

_Elise Roux –Bateadora _

_Eric Foissard –Cazador_

_Reneé Fauré –Cazador_

_Eugene Ouessant –Cazador –Capitán _

_Pierre Tromeur –Buscador _

La mayoría identificó los nombres fácilmente, apellidos cómo Krum eran bastante famosos por su legado en el quidditch, Tromeur era el hijo de uno de los jugadores más famosos de la liga francesa de quidditch

-Aleskandrina Rodhs –Dejó escapar Charles –Esa chica será el próximo fichaje de las arpías…

-Es mentira –Le corrigió Lily –Te puedo asegurar que no será ella –Y sonrío encantadoramente

-¡Lily! –Le reprendió su hermano –Que te ha dicho mamá de eso…

Y la chica de encogió de hombros mientras estaba apoyada en Hugo.

-Cómo ven su competencia es dura –Dijo la directora –Es por eso que me he tomado la libertad de que sus horarios sean más ligeros y así tengan posibilidad de practicar por lo menos tres veces a la semana ¿Está de acuerdo capitán? –Preguntó

-Creo que tres veces es muy poco –Dijo Scorpius mirando a Mcgonagall a los ojos

-Pues, es usted el capitán señor Malfoy. Tómese la libertad de realizar los entrenamientos que considere necesarios… -Y entonces miró al hombre en el cuadro de su derecha –Ahora vayan a descansar. Sus uniformes están en sus habitaciones

Y dicho esto se levantó uno a uno y se retiraron de la oficina

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente estuvo bañada por un sol otoñal de color dorado que hizo que Albus recordara que tenía pociones. No tuvo tiempo para despertar a Fred que dormía justo en la cama del lado o a Peter Wood… Solo tuvo tiempo para bajar corriendo al comedor entonces

Desayunó de corrido, fijándose en que no había nadie en la mesa y entonces volvió a correr hasta la clase de pociones…

−Señor Potter –Dijo Horace, que sostenía un pequeño frasco y que explicaba las propiedades de la poción de los sueños –Creí que no contaríamos con su presencia hoy –Rose río por lo bajo, Sloughorne era conocido por su enorme capacidad de adular

−Lo lamento señor –Se disculpó mientras se sentaba junto a Rose y esta le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria –No fui totalmente consciente de la hora

−No se preocupe señor Potter –Dijo, golpeando el frasco –Continuemos… Cómo les decía, la poción de los sueños es una poderosa poción que deja profundamente…

−Si fuéramos nosotros estaríamos en el despacho de Mcgonagall –Gruño Verónica por lo bajo

−Creí que había quedado claro que él es el hijo de un heore de guerra –Dijo Joseph

−Y que nosotros somos hijos de mortífagos… -Complementó Scorpius

− ¡Hey! Mi papa no fue un mortífago –Protestó esta mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo a el rubio

−Ahora señores remítanse a la página cuarenta y tres de su libro_ ‹‹Pociones avanzadas›› _donde encontrarán cómo realizar esta poción ─Advirtií

− ¡Ves! –Le protestó Joseph –Por tú culpa ahora no sabemos cómo hacer la tonta poción de dormir

−De los sueños –Le corrigió Scorpius –Y si sabemos hacerla, le vamos a preguntar a Lorcan

─Ok, ok ─Dijo Verónica ─Lorcan todo… ¿Por qué no le podemos preguntar a alguien más?

─No, no podemos ─Contestó Joseph ─Ya que distrajiste a nuestro genio Scorpius. pregúntale tú

─ ¡Qué! ─Exclamó, llevándose varias miradas de las personas que ya realizaban la poción ─No.

─Entonces pregúntale al listillo de su hermano ─ Dijo Joseph de nuevo, mientras localizaba con la mirada al chico de ravenclaw ─Míralo allí está ─Señaló

─Te odio ─Refunfuñó la chica antes de caminar entre las mesas para ir hasta donde se encontraba el chico rubio haciendo laboriosamente la poción.

─Creí que no se iría nunca ─Resopló Nott ─Ahora si… tenemos diez minutos antes de que vuelva. Me puedes decir ¿Qué carajos estabas soñando anoche?

─ ¿Qué? ─Dijo el rubio mientras buscaba la página ─No sé… Uno nunca se acuerda de eso Joseph

─Por Merlín. El sueño era o realmente espantoso o eres un sadomasoquista y tenías sueños húmedos ─Scorpius río y negó con la cabeza

─Señor Malfoy ¿Por qué no está realizando la poción? ─Dijo el maestro ─ ¿Acaso hay algo que desee compartir con la clase?

─No señor ─Contestó con la barbilla levantada ─Solo estaba esperando a que se cocieran las hojas de mandrágora de manera adecuada ─Aunque en realidad no había puesto a cocinar las hojas. Y el hombre sonrío satisfecho y continuó hablando con los Ravenclaws que se hallaban en una mesa en la esquina

─ ¡Joseph! ─Dijo mientras empezaba a leer las instrucciones y cortaba las colas de rata

─Enserio, no sé qué era pero amigo juro que gritabas cómo si te torturaran ─Joseph vertió la sabia de junco en el caldero y la mano de Scorpius detuvo el flujo del líquido espeso antes de que llegara a la mezcla

─No lo recuerdo… ─Susurró, mientras una abrumada Verónica se les unía para seguir haciendo la poción.

Mientras tanto en el extremo del salón una mano blanca se levantaba en el aire, atrapando las miradas de todos

─Si, señorita Weasley ─Dijo el hombre ─Cuéntenos ¿Tiene alguna duda?

─En realidad no profesor ─Repuso con voz cálida ─Ya he terminado la poción

─ ¿Está usted segura?

─Completamente ─Dijo mientras miraba la poción color verde menta bullir frente a ella al igual que Sloughorne

─ ¡Perfecto! ─Se maravilló ─Serán cinco puntos para Gryffindor

─Perfecto ─Gruñó Joseph ─Gracias Verónica, serían nuestros esos puntos si no se te hubiera ocurrido la flamante idea de distraer a Scor…

─Ouch ─Dijo ella ─Lo lamento yo…

─No ─Le consoló Scorpius ─No te lamentes, de igual manera no hubiese podido hacerlo mejor que ella…

─Ella es hija de héroes ─Dijo Verónica cómo razonándolo todo ─Claro…

─Claro ─Concluyó el, intentando recordar en vano el sueño de la noche anterior.

─Quiero que hagan una redacción de cincuenta centímetros acerca de las pociones de los sueños de las que hablamos en clase ─Terminó de decir el viejo profesor ─Pueden irse.

* * *

La noche cayó en Hogwarts tan pronto cómo el sol empezó a dar destellos naranjas, y en un par de segundos la oscuridad gobernó Escocia.

Salió de su sala común tranquilamente, cuando en su pecho el corazón se detenía a cada paso que estaba más cerca del aula donde se encontraría con ella. No la había sentido en tres aterradoramente largos meses y fingir era algo que a él no se le daba especialmente bien.

Cuando estuvo a tres pasos de la sala tomó un gran respiro y entró. La puerta chirreó a sus espaldas al cerrarla y cuando la divisó estuvo seguro que no podía contenerse más tiempo, así que caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella y tomó el rostro de la chica en sus manos blancas.

‹‹ ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta caer? ›› ─Se preguntó internamente de nuevo. Y divisó el toque de furia en los castaños ojos de la chica antes de besarla.

Uno de esos besos cálidos que tanto había añorado.

─Amor… ─Dijo cuando ella puso las manos en su pecho apartándolo ─ ¿Te pasa algo?

─ ¿Debería? ─Y entonces él prendió todas sus alarmas, porque si algo le había enseñado la vida es que esa palabra era letal.

─No sé ─Continuó mientras recorría el rostro de la chica con su pulgar ─Cuéntame…

─Me estás escondiendo ─Contestó ─Eso me pasa…

El guardó silencio.

─ ¿Le tienes miedo? ─Preguntó de manera desafiante, mientras atrapaba la mano del chico en la de ella para sujetarlo con fuerza y mirarlo con ira

─ ¿Por qué iba a temerle?

─Te conozco

─Es difícil, ya te lo he dicho… ─Dijo por fin ─No puedo decirle, no luego de todo este tiempo

─Debiste haberlo pensado antes ─La chica lanzaba fuego por los ojos ─ ¡Yo me sacrifiqué por ti! ─Exclamó ─No sabes todo lo que perdí, y todo fue por ti ¿No puedes tú hacer lo mismo?

─Él es cómo mi hermano… ─Dijo casi en un susurro

─Está claro que eres un cobarde ─Riñó ella ─Dependes de él

─Detente… ─Susurró, pero la chica de cabello oscuro siguió hablando

─ ¡Vamos! Entonces ¡Dile! ─Dijo ─Dile que fuiste tú el motivo por el que lloró dos años, que mientras lo consolabas en las tardes, en las noches volvías conmigo ¡Eres un maldito!

─Tú no eres mejor que yo ─Le espetó ─ ¡Eras su mejor amiga! ¡Sabías que él te quería!

─Pero me alejé de él y tú no puedes… No puedes porque sin él no eres más que el hijo de un mortífago…

Y dicho esto caminó hasta la puerta, y la abrió

─No seguiré huyendo de él ─Dijo ella ─Eres un cobarde Joseph Nott.

Joseph solo pudo escuchar el sonido seco de la puerta al cerrarse, mientras en su mente dilucidaba a la mujer que amaba, poniéndolo entre la espada y la pared.

* * *

Les he dicho... es un de esos capítulos para tomar "en contexto la historia"

Les pondré aquí la edad aproximada y el curso al que asisten los personajes.

Joseph, Albus, Rose, Lysander, Lorcan, Veronica, Scor (7 año) 18

Lucy, Roxanne, Fred (En mi imaginación Fred y Roxie son mellizos) (6 Año) 17

Dominique, Lily, Hugo (5 Año) 16

Louis (4 año) 15

Cuéntenme que les parece la historia y que cambios le harían. Lo que les desagrada y lo que les gusta y lo que creen que pasa con la "profecía"


	11. Cap 11 Entrenamiento

Hola lectoras.

He querido dejarles algo antes de irme de vacaciones dos merecidas semanas, en donde obviamente no subiré nada. Sin embargo creo que a mi regreso quiero hacer un tumbrl o un ask, para así compartirles mi visión de los personajes y que podamos conocernos cómo personas.

Iré a orlando (Lo cual me tiene emocionadísima) E iré al parque de Harry Potter, y tal vez llegue con inspiración renovada.

Dejenme todos los review que puedan, ayudan mucho a mi crecimiento cómo escritora y a saber que piensan de esto.

Un abrazo a todas.

Nos vemos en algo así como tres semanas

...

* * *

CAP 11 ENTRENAMIENTO

El entrenamiento había empezado hacía veinte minutos. Veinte minutos de los cuales diez Scorpius Malfoy no había hecho más que voltear los ojos y renegar de la falta de puntualidad de los presentes. Ahora estaban allí. Corriendo por el campo como muggles preparándose para un partido de fútbol.

"Increíble" pensaba Albus, mientras cómo los otros doce (Porque además el idiota de Malfoy no estaba corriendo con ellos, sino que se limitaba a míralos desde el centro) corría, muerto del cansancio. Él, Albus Severus Potter Weasley, no estaba diseñado para correr en absoluto, bueno, tenía un cuerpo de infarto según la mayoría de la población femenina de Hogwarts pero era todo menos un buen atleta. Ya, si, jugaba quidditch, pero no era en absoluto cómo el señor Scorpius-atleta-Malfoy. Porque no, porque odiaba estar corriendo mientras el idiota (Como Rose osaba llamarlo) Se quedaba allí gritando a quien disminuyera la velocidad. Además de estar realmente irritado porque la serpiente esa creía que él se llamaba Alan Potter

¿De dónde carajos había sacado que él se llamaba Alan?

Sin duda si era un idiota. Y para rematar se la pasaba mirando a Rose. No cómo los demás la miraban con cierta sutileza. No. El la miraba cómo si Rose escondiera algo que él tuviese que averiguar, la escudriñaba cada vez que la veía y eso hacía que Rose estuviese sumamente molesta.

La misma Rose que iba corriendo justo a su lado, casi sin respiración.

La misma Rose que estaba cegada por el sol de otoño que daba justo en su iris imposibilitando su completa visión del campo, la misma Rose que gruñía por lo bajo, que lanzaba miradas asesinas y que apretaba los puños a sus costados.

Y es que la ira la estaba consumiendo. Porque sin saber cómo, cuándo, cómo o porqué durante esa primera semana de clases se había encontrado a si misma buscando a él irritante de Scorpius Malfoy entre la multitud, y aquello no podía hacer algo más que irritarla. ¡El imbécil ni se sabía el nombre de Albus! Y este insinuaba que él no hacía más que mirarla. Aunque ella jamás se había percatado.

¿Qué había cambiado entonces?

Había pensado en eso toda la noche. Había recordado en las palabras de su padre antes de entrar al tren en primer año. Y no es que pensara en eso siempre, incluso no había pensado en ello desde que vio a Malfoy ese mismo año en el tren a Hogwarts y recordó que "No debía ser muy amistosa con el" Así que no lo fue. No le habló en seis años y cuando en cuarto tuvieron que hacer juntos la tarea de _estudios muggles_, ella la hizo toda y solo incluyó al final la pequeña parte que le había encargado al rubio con el fin de que no tuviese que cruzar una sola palabra con él. Seguramente el padre de él también le había dicho algo similar, algo cómo "Mira Astoria, así que ella es la pequeña Rose Weasley. Scorpius, no te hagas muy amiga de ella, tu abuelo Lucius nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con una mestiza" Y estaba segura que no estaba equivocada. Porque de ser así él habría pedido una explicación todos esos años. O simplemente ella era invisible para él.

Pero sabía que no era cierto.

¿Por qué entonces se comportaba como un idiota? ¿Por qué siempre intentaba hacerse el grandioso, el intocable y el magnífico? ¿Por qué la había intentado besar y luego la había dejado llorando sola en medio de la noche? ¿Por qué tenía que ser un infeliz, idiota y actuar como si nada en el mundo le sorprendiese?

Como si nada fuera lo suficientemente bueno o malo para afectarle.

¿Por qué ahora estaba corriendo sin sentido solo por una orden de él?

_‹‹El mundo está hecho de decisiones, decisiones hechas por personas generaciones atrás.››_

Y entonces se detuvo.

Simplemente dejó de correr. Porque le parecía que era estúpido seguir haciéndolo.

─ Weasley ─Dijo este totalmente impasible, con la cara que bien conocía Rose de "Nada me afecta" ─Aún quedan siete minutos.

─No pienso seguir corriendo ─Dijo ella y el resto se detuvo a ver cómo soltaba su cabello rojizo de la coleta alta que traía, solamente para volver a recogerlo otra vez

─ ¿Perdón? ─Bufó ─No dije que fuera una opción no correr

─ Lo siento, simplemente no veo el objeto de correr ─Continuó ─Jugamos Quidditch, no fútbol americano

─ ¿Fut... Qué? ─Preguntó confundido. Obviamente no tenía idea de que era el Futbol americano ─No sé de lo que hablas

─Es un deporte ─Explicó claramente fastidiada, mientras caminaba por la mitad del campo donde se hallaba su escoba ─No sé porque hacemos esto y no le encuentro sentido, así que por mi parte me dedicaré a volar

El rubio se quedó de piedra y Rose juró ver salir fuego por sus ojos

─Disculpa, pero creo que dije que no era una opción ─Dijo entre dientes, cómo evitando gritar ─Sigue corriendo…

Pero ella no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque así era ella, y cuando algo entraba a su mente no salía. Y cuando tenía que comprobar una teoría que su mente había infundado, entonces tenía que hacerlo. Entonces se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos de una manera tan desafiante que por un momento Rose creyó que él quitaría la mirada y correría lejos de allí.

Pero él no cedió. Muy por el contrario, se cruzó de brazos, levantó la ceja y estuvo allí, respirando tenuemente mientras se dedicaba a corresponder su mirada de odio y desafío con esa mirada de superioridad sobre todas las cosas tan característica de él mismo que a Rose no le sorprendió.

Después de todo era Scorpius Malfoy.

Pasaron casi siglos para ella. Siglos de silencio donde solo había unos ojos mercurio que la indagaban, cómo lo habían hecho el día del baile. Pero con superioridad. La miraban cómo si no fuese más que una mísera hormiga siendo apuntada con una lupa frente al rayo del sol. Se sentía arder por dentro. Cómo una pequeña vela encendía debajo de su piel que la incitaba a querer bajar la mirada que estaba en los ojos de Malfoy hasta sus labios. Pero ella sabía que era mucho mejor que eso.

Atrás, los doce miembros restantes del equipo los miraban con interés mientras la tensión crecía en el ambiente.

* * *

2.

No tenía muchos amigos. Lorcan Scamander era más bien alguien solitario, era más social que Lysander, pero reservaba su amistad para quien consideraba importante. No había duda que su mejor amigo en el mundo era su hermano y también había otros pocos de su casa que le agradaban.

La mayoría le habían dejado de hablar luego de romper con Verónica. Verónica que era amiga de la mitad más uno de Hogwarts, Verónica con el cabello por los hombros, siempre liso y los ojos ámbar cómo su madre. Era bella sin lugar a dudas. Pero ella no era el olor que Lorcan sentía cada vez que se acercaba a las reservas de amortentia que tenía Sloughorne o que las niñas tontas preparaban para San Valentín.

Lo había olido tantas veces sin poder identificar perfectamente los olores, y cuando pasó las vacaciones en la madriguera en su sexto año lo supo:

No se había entonces fijado nunca en el olor de la cera de escobas, puesto que era pésimo en quidditch y lo odiaba de sobremanera, pero el día que la vio encerando el palo de la saeta de fuego suprema heredada de su hermano mientras se hallaba sentada en el jardín de la casa lo supo.

No podía ser nadie más que no fuera ella.

Almendras. Las cuales había aprendido a degustar en el silencio en que ella le ofreció de las de ella, de las suaves almendras cubiertas por chocolate.

Y el ingrediente que al principio había reconocido, y por esa razón le había alterado tanto.

Había jurado oler el cabello de ella.

Pero en ese momento no lo creía posible ya que esperaba oler a Verónica allí. Esperaba oler varitas de regaliz, barniz de uñas y jengibre, para así oler a Verónica. La mujer que en ese momento él había jurado que amaba.

Y entonces empezó a descubrir que con Verónica no se sentía en el paraíso. Que en realidad lo único que hacían además de pelear era tener relaciones sexuales esporádicas y fingir ratos románticos frente al lago. Y luego de intentar por todos los medios decirse a sí mismo que su amortentia estaba mal y que estúpida poción debió confundirlo con Lysander se rindió.

Y en ese momento estaba allí. Leyendo mientras escuchaba la discusión entre Rose y Scorpius, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía cómo su hermano corría sin quitarle el ojo a Roxanne y cómo Lily corría como si no hiciese el menor esfuerzo. Y entonces se detuvo a seguir viendo la pelea, que lucía totalmente interesante a sus ojos Slytherianos, e incluso daba algo de risa ver a Rose desafiante y Scorpius siendo un total arrogante. Estaba seguro que en algún momento alguno explotaría y tendrían que barrer el polvo que el otro dejara. Cerca de él también había otros admirando la pelea, en su mayoría Slytherins apoyando a Scorpius por supuesto sin saber si quiera el detonante que había hecho que en ese momento el rubio y la pelirroja estuvieran a punto de tener un duelo de varitas.

Pero ninguno hablaba. Era una pelea silenciosa, cómo si se gritaran con los ojos y Lorcan supo que era una batalla infinita. Porque Rose era una orgullosa y Scorpius un arrogante y se detestaban a muerte desde el origen de los tiempos.

Y entonces ella decidió hablar

─ ¿Te vas a quedar ahí como un idiota? ─Gruñó sin dejar de mirarlo ─ ¡Di algo!

─Vuelve a correr ─Dijo él fingiendo ser diplomático

─No tiene sentido ─Continuó ella mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo ─Todo esto es estúpido ¡En quidditch no se corre!

─Weasley, no te conviene pelear conmigo. Así que te recomiendo volver a correr

─No te tengo miedo Malfoy ─Le retó ─Y no pienso correr

─Haz lo que quieras ─Dijo este impasible ─No es como si fueras indispensable en este entrenamiento, si quieres correr y hazlo y si no vas a correr… ─Hizo una pausa midiendo sus palabras y luego avanzó hasta ella y bajó la mirada hasta la pelirroja ─No estorbes.

_Punto para Scorpius_. Pensó Lorcan

Y entonces Rose con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas se alejó de él tan rápido cómo pudo chocando su hombreo y dejando a todo el equipo atónito. Albus intentó correr tras ella pero una voz lo detuvo

─Si te vas estas fuera Potter ─Dijo Scorpius con voz seca y el pelinegro rodó los ojos volviendo al entrenamiento.

* * *

3.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de las duchas llena de rabia contenida, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Sabía a ciencia cierta que no estaba fuera del equipo y sabía que no era indispensable. Pero le había dolido.

Le había dolido cada palabra que Scorpius Malfoy le había dicho.

Y le haría pagar por eso.

* * *

4.

El entrenamiento había apestado.

Además de darse cuenta que había que trabajar mucho más que lo que él creía, el altercado con Weasley le había dejado un mal sabor de boca que le duró todas las dos horas que estuvieron intentando crear una rutina con la que todos se sintiesen conformes. Y es que él no quería ser el dictador en el equipo, pero cuando ella estaba presente todo pasaba a segundo plano.

Ella sin duda sacaba lo peor que había en él.

Y por esa razón no le sorprendió cuando la pelirroja lo detuvo en su camino hacia las duchas para "hablar" porque por alguna extraña razón ya sabía que algo así iba a suceder. Caminaron entonces hacia un lugar que vieron vacío para tener su charla de "ajuste de cuentas" y que nadie más quiso presenciar.

─Así que vienes a pedirme perdón ─Dijo Scorpius cruzando los brazos ─Necesitaré más que eso

─ ¿Qué? ─Exclamó ─ ¡No! Yo me merezco esa disculpa

─Estás loca si crees que haré algo así, principalmente porque no tengo nada porqué disculparme.

─Eres un idiota ─Gritó llamando la atención de un grupo de chicos Slytherin que andaban por el jardín y que se detuvieron a observarlos

─Mira, si no vas a decir nada más tengo mejores cosas que hacer ─Y ella lo agarró de la túnica obligándolo a volver de los pasos que había dado y a mirarle justo a los ojos

Y entonces la voz de alguien ajeno a ellos irrumpió en los oídos del rubio

─ ¡Hey! No te metas con Scor s_angresucia_

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para librarse del ataque de la pelirroja y caminar hasta donde estaba el susodicho. Un chico de quinto año de túnica de Slytherin que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos. Uno de esos "admiradores" de Scorpius. De esos que el detestaba.

─ ¿Que carajos acabas de decir? ─Le dijo mientras lo agarraba por la túnica y el muchacho que tenía por nombre Joe tragara saliva

─Yo.. solo ─Tartamudeó ─Ella iba a golpearte…

Y entonces el puño cerrado de Scorpius dio directo en la nariz del castaño, dejándolo en el suelo

─Nunca se te ocurra volver a llamar a alguien así ─Le espetó ─Los grandes magos no lucharon en una guerra sin sentido para que personas como tú revivan el odio aquí ─Sus puños a sus costados marcaban las venas de sus brazos

─ ¿Por qué la defiendes? ─Le enfrentó el amigo del chico tirado en el suelo

─Ese no es tu maldito problema ─Gritó ─Ahora discúlpate

─ ¿Qué? ─Dijo el chico mientras su amigo tosía en el suelo

─He dicho que te disculpes con ella

─Yo.. Lo.. Siento ─Dijo torpemente mientras se levantaba el chico de la nariz sangrante ─¿Qué carajos le pasa a Malfoy? ─Susurró antes de salir corriendo

Y Rose solo podía estar estática mirando.

─ ¿Decías algo? ─continuó Scorpius ─Creo que estabas a punto de golpearme

─Yo… ─El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa

─Nos vemos mañana Weasley ─Dijo

─No quiero correr

─No lo hagas, lo decía enserio nadie te obliga a correr…

Y acto seguido se dio media vuelta dejándola completamente atónita

* * *

5.

Leyó la carta que su lechuza había depositado frente a él mientras comía. Estaba solo puesto que Lily charlaba con Hugo, Fred con Roxanne y Rose no se había dignado a bajar de la Sala Común alegando de su redacción de pociones.

Y al leer supo que no había otra manera de arreglar lo poco que quedaba del desastroso día de Rose.

* * *

6.

¿Clase magistral? –preguntó ella, mientras terminaba la redacción de pociones que ya llevaba lo que para Albus parecía un metro y medio

–Sí, mi papá va a dar una clase ¡De defensa contra las artes oscuras! –Albus sonaba extasiado

– ¿Y cuándo será? –Dijo Rose concentrada en su tarea

–Mañana –La chica levantó un poco la cabeza

–Genial –Dijo mientras volvía a concentrarse en su redacción, Harry Potter hacía una o dos clases cada año a petición de la Directora McGonagall y para esa época ya no le entusiasmaba tanto como antes

–Rose ¡Emociónate! Nos enseñará a hacer un Patronus –Al oír la palabra Rose regó su tarro de tinta

– ¡Que! ¡Será increíble! –Dijo mientras se daba cuenta del pequeño desastre que había hecho – ¡Oh! _Fregotego –_Se apresuró a decir

– ¡Sabía que te emocionaría! Aunque hay un problema –Dijo Albus algo incómodo

– ¿Qué Pasa? –Rose intentaba volver a concentrarse, pero estaba claro que la noticia la había dejado emocionada

–Será con Slytherin –Albus hizo una mueca

– ¿Y? ¡Aprenderemos a hacer un Patronus! –Dijo Rose con una sonrisa cómo las que nunca se veían en su rostro –He practicado mucho Al, esta vez ni los de Slytherin lo podrían arruinar

–Claro que no Rose, aunque papá dice que no se consigue hacer en un día, creo que vendrá a dar clases tres o cuatro veces –"_Ojalá no repruebe_" pensó Albus que aunque su padre había intentado enseñarle nunca había podido hacer un Patronus corpóreo –Cuando le enseño a James tardaron casi dos semanas –Tosió un momento y luego recordó que su hermano había hecho su Patronus "_en un tiempo récord_" según su padre

–James es un gran mago –Apuntó Rose, lo que hizo que Albus se sintiera como cuando pensó que iría a Slytherin en lugar de a Gryffindor – ¿Cuál es su Patronus?

–Es un león –La voz de Albus sonó con cierto recelo –Papá dice que es porque "_James tiene una fuerte conexión con Gryffindor" _–Dijo imitando la voz de su padre, Rose río

–Teddy tiene un lobo –dijo Rose un poco más seria –Creo que es por sus padres, ya sabes, es lindo pero causa mucha tristeza

–Sí, lo he visto, a veces envía mensajes a papá con su Patronus –Recordó Albus –A Lily le fascina

–Como todo lo que venga de Teddy –Río Rose

–Es verdad –Albus se relajó y recordó que era por ese tipo de comentarios que Rose era su mejor amiga, podría endulzar hasta sus momentos más amargos – ¿Ya vas a terminar?

–Sí ¿Por? –Preguntó Rose mirando a su primo

–Me ayudarías con la mía –Dijo Albus haciendo un puchero

–Te odio Severus –Aseguró Rose –Te ayudaré solo con la parte de los sueños vívidos ¡Y es todo! –Albus sintió el puño de su prima en el brazo y sonrió.

* * *

6.

Apenas cerró los ojos despertó

_De nuevo allí. _

_De nuevo solo. Mientras la nube de humo blanco iba formando las figuras de la habitación. _

_Un pasillo. Un chico rubio y una túnica amarilla ondeante. _

_Tenía el cabello platinado largo y los ojos azules, y caminaba cabizbajo arrastrando los pies._

_Como si el peso del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros. _

_Caminó varios minutos, ignorando las miradas que se lanzaban sobre el cómo lobos hambrientos. _

_Hambrientos de poder. _

_Y entonces una voz hizo que se detuviera. _

_La voz del cazador. _

_─ ¡Hey! ─Gritó un chico grande que tenía una túnica roja _

_Y el chico de la capa naranja intentó ignorarlo y de seguir caminando, pero le fue imposible _

_─Hey hufflepuff ─Continuó ─Te estoy hablando_

_Pero siguió sin responder. _

_Entonces el castaño pisó su túnica provocando que trastabillara y estuviera a punto de caer al suelo y el rubio lo perforó con la mirada _

_─ ¿Qué quieres Spencer? ─Gruño en un tono que se le hacía familiar. _

_En menos de tres segundos el rubio estuvo rodeado de chicos que salieron de la oscuridad del pasillo _

_Intentó seguir su camino pero entonces el chico grande lo volvió a detener _

_─ ¿A donde crees que vas? ─Le preguntó y la mirada del chico destellaba ira ─Te estoy hablando Taurus, contesta. _

_─No te importa ─Soltó intentando retomar el camino_

_─ ¿Te has quedado sin palabras Weasley? ─Y se puso una mano en el mentón fingiendo pensar ─O debería decir Malfoy… _

_Y entonces el rubio quedó fuera de sí e intentó abalanzarse sin éxito sobre el castaño _

_─ ¡Muérete idiota! ─Gritó mientras dos de los otros chicos le sostenían por los brazos_

_ ─Vaya, vaya, vaya… Enserio eres cómo tu padre ¿También eres un asesino? ─Dijo y el chico rubio lo perforó con la mirada azulina y le escupió en la cara, haciendo que el chico se enfureciera aún más_

_─ ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar imbécil? ─Gritó ─Oh… Lo siento Weasley, no recordaba que están muertos _

_El rubio forcejeó sin éxito para que lo soltaran_

_Y entonces el primer puño del chico dio contra el estómago del rubio, haciéndole retorcerse del dolor _

_─Te voy a enseñar cómo tratamos a los hijos de magos oscuros en Hogwarts Malfoy ─Taurus gimió del dolor mientras le volvían a golpear _

_─ ¡Suéltenme idiotas! ─Exclamó intentando liberarse de sus captores _

_─Mira Malfpy ─Dijo el castaño tomándole el mentón ─No me agradas en absoluto. Yo sé quién eres en verdad, sé quién es tu padre ¿Crees acaso que nadie más sabe que no eres más que el hijo de un mago oscuro? _

_─ ¡Cállate! ─Gritó _

_─Yo sé que eres el hijo de Scorpius Malfoy ─Espetó dándole una mirada de repudio ─Me das asco _

_Y entonces el puño del chico mayor dio de lleno en la nariz respingada y pálida del rubio haciéndolo caer, mientras la sangre roja inundaba su rostro que dejaba ver algunas pecas. _

_Un par de patadas bastaron para dejarlo en el suelo totalmente sangrado. No solo por las heridas en su rostro. Sino por las ligeras suturas abiertas de las heridas internas que el recuerdo de su padre había dejado en él. _

**_─ ¡TAURUS! ─Gritó él cuando despertó. _**

**_…_**

**_─ ¡TAURUS! ─Gritó ella cuando despertó._**

* * *

SAM! Gracias por recomendarme Rojo & Negro, me encantó y ahora solo espero a que la autora actualice!

Dejen un review si:

les gustó

No les gustó

Tienen alguna pregunta

Tienen alguna teoría acerca de Rose y Scorpius

Su opinión es muy valiosa para mí. Les agradezco mucho. (Y me hacen feliz. Literalmente me hacen querer bailar cuando dejan reviews)


End file.
